Merodeando el corazón en Hogwarts
by mica-prongs
Summary: Hola!Lily,Nat y Charlie los odian...los merodeadores las amann...un año de cambios, amores, amistades y encuentross...el ultimo año de los merodeadores...entren!y dejen reviewsss porfis!
1. Cambios y Reencuentros

Era una mañana soleada y el sol entraba por la ventana de un cuarto y le daba a la cara de una joven pelirroja que estaba durmiendo en ese momento. La pelirroja se llamaba Lily Evans y era alumna del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y había entrado en su séptimo año de su escuela y el último.

La pelirroja dejó de soñar y se despertó cuando el sol le dio en su cara. Se sentó en su cama y miró su despertador: 8:30hs. Que temprano dios mío!- pensó Lily enojada consigo misma pero de repente recordó el día que era…1º de septiembre. Se emocionó por saber que era el día que tenía que ir a Hogwarts…su verdadero hogar. Antes de seguir pensando en ese día trató de recordar su sueño: estaba con un vestido hermoso que brillaba mientras bailaba con un chico con cabellos revoltosos, gafas y unos ojos color avellana…oh dios!!!ese chico se parecía a….Potter. Lily se sobresaltó al saber que ese era el chico arrogante, estúpido, mujeriego que la venía persiguiendo desde el 5º año para que saliera con ella. Ella no gustaba de él…pero no podía negar que era bello…la pregunta era porque soñó con él.

Lily baja a desayunar- gritó su madre- Te tendremos que llevar temprano a tomar el tren, tu hermana tiene que ver algo para su boda a las 11hs en Londres.

Lily se sobresaltó cuando su madre la llamó a desayunar e hizo que dejara de pensar en el sueño que había tenido. Se paró y se miró al espejo…había hechos verdaderos cambios durante el último verano: su pelo pelirrojo llegaba hasta su cintura terminando con unos pequeños rizos, su piel seguía siendo blanca como la leche pero había tomado un poco de color en el verano, seguía siendo flaca aunque comía mucho y, lo único que tenía igual, eran sus ojos esmeraldas que brillaban a cada momento. Aunque ella no lo reconociera era una muy buena chica, simpática pero a la que la paciencia se le saciaba rápidamente pero si la conocías bien, todo con ella era perfecto. Sus ojos eran su mayor fuerte y hacían que los chicos murieran por que ella les diera una mirada.

Bajó las escaleras y vio su plato con el desayuno ya servido. No era raro que desayunara sola, durante todo el verano había pasado eso, su hermana Petunia se casaría con un chico regordete y feo ese año y todos estaban organizando esa boda y ella, al no querer ayudar, estaba sola todo el día en su casa recordando los momentos más grandes y agradables que había tenido en Hogwarts con sus dos mejores amigas Nathaly y Charlotte.

Al terminar su desayuno, subió a su habitación para terminar de organizar sus cosas para partir. Guardó todas sus cosas y buscó en su armario que se pondría para ir a la estación. Y vio el conjunto perfecto , que no había estrenado todavía: una pollera cerca de las rodillas blanca, una remera verde agua con un escote en V y unas sandalias blancas para combinar.

Se vistió, agarró su baúl y bajó las escaleras ya que era hora de irse a Hogwarts. El viaje fue rápido y llegó rápido a la estación. Saludó a sus padres, entró a la estación y atravesó la plataforma 9 y ¾ y vio el tren que ya estaba en la plataforma. Ella había llegado media hora antes pero ya había familias que estaban despidiendo a sus hijos. Entró al tren y aparcó un compartimiento para ella y sus amigas y dejó ahí su baúl y salió del tren para esperar a sus amigas.

-Sirius deja de sonreír a todas las chicas que pasan y pasa rápido por la plataforma- le gritó un chico de pelo azabache y gafas que escondían unos ojos avellanas

-Ohh vamos James- respondió el chico ya nombrado que tenía ojos azules profundos y su pelo negro cayendo preciosamente sobre su rostro - si tu sigues con eso de no estar con ninguna chica salvo Evans estarás muy mal mi viejo amigo

-Por favor Canuto no empieces con eso, me trataste de convencer todo el verano y ya te lo dije, cuando tú te enamores lo entenderás (N/a: ayy diosss que chico tierno!!!!agarrate blackie con lo que te viene) y ahora córrete que hay que pasar y encontrar a Remus

-No es necesario él está atrás tuyo-respondió Sirius tratando de no reírse de su amigo

-Hola chicos! Que tal su verano?- saludó y preguntó Remus

-Lunático amigo! tanto tiempo-gritó James

-James nos vimos ayer

-En serio? no me había dado cuenta

-Déjalo Remus, está pensando en Evans desde ayer

-Eso no es cierto!!!-dijo enojado James

-Si Cornamenta Si Cornamenta-dijeron Remus y Sirius empujándolo hacia la barrera

Lily estaba parada esperando a sus amigas hasta que alguien le tapó sus ojos y sintió unos anillos fríos sobre su piel y ahí supo quien era la persona

-Mmmmmmm quien será? para mí es Charlotte no es así?

-Esto es injusto Lily porque siempre adivinas que soy yo-dijo Charlotte

-Será porque siempre tienes anillos que me congelan la piel y ahora dame un abrazo que hace un montón que no te veo-se abrazaron fuerte ya que no se veían desde el último día de clases-ahora déjame verte

Charlotte Darwood era una chica alta con sus cabellos castaños y unos ojos celestes que hacían, al igual que los de Lily, suspirar a muchos chicos en Hogwarts. Era flaca y muy simpática, tierna pero si se enojaba temblaban las paredes con los gritos que la chica pegaba y algunas veces eran peores que los de Lily. Había tenido un novio pero la relación no había funcionado pero seguían siendo amigos. Sus padres eran magos pero su padre era inglés mientras que su madre francesa.

Estaba vestida con una pollera rosa con una remera blanca musculosa de tiras con un escote normal pero bastante llamativo. Había cambiado durante el verano y Lily se dio cuenta que ya no eran las niñas que eran el año anterior.

-Estas divina!!!Romperás corazones este año-dijo Lily-Nunca pensé que te vería así vestida salvo para una cita

-Mira quien habla…tú así vestida harás que más de un chico caiga y uno especial se morirá si te ve así vestida (N/A: que razón tiene esta chica).

-Por favor no quiero ni verlo ni a su grupo de amigos no quiero arruinarme el viaje

-Eso no te lo cree nadie Lily-dijo una chica por detrás de ella

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y gritaron: NATHALY!!!!!????? Y fueron a abrazarla y estuvieron así por lo menos 5 minutos.

Nathaly Johanson era una chica de estatura mediana con un pelo rubio con rulos y unos ojos lilas, que al igual que las chicas, causaban furor en Hogwarts pero peor. Su carácter era término medio ya que era muy buena compañera, tierna, alegre pero muy cabeza dura, y su paciencia se agotaba si la molestabas demasiado y la ponías de malhumor; sólo una persona lo lograba: Sirius Black(N/a: muy mal blackie!!!). Nathaly había echo un cambio redundante ese verano, ella siempre trataba de taparse y vestía ropa holgada pero esta ves estaba con una mini de jean con un top turquesa y un collar en forma de flor.

-Por dios tu no eres Nathaly-dijo Charlie (charlotte)-Ella nunca se pondría esas ropas

-Eso es verdad…que has hecho con la verdadera?-preguntó riendo Lily

-Calmensennn quieren!!!Soy yo solo que cambie mi forma de vestir

-Pero para que? si nunca te interesaste en eso

-Este año es nuestro último año y creo que habrá que hacer un cambio no les parece? Y aparte no se que me dicen si ustedes están igual de vestidas que yo

-MENTIRA-dijeron las dos

Todas comenzaron a reírse, felices de estar las tres juntas.

-Vengan vayamos al tren ya tengo un compartimiento para nosotras-dijo Lily

-No es necesario llevar los baúles-dijo Nat

-Y eso?-preguntaron las dos

-Aparecius!-gritó Nat y los baúles desaparecieron

-QUE HICISTE?- dijo desperada Charlie

-Cálmate, te acuerdas las tiras de colores que les mande en un sobre y les dije que la aten en su baúl, bueno esas tiras hacen que diciendo ese hechizo se juntaran los baúles.

-Eres una genio!-dijo Lily- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido

-Gracias no es necesario que me lo digan ya lo sé-las 3 rieron

-Vayamos entonces al compartimiento-propuso Lily

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Charlie

Las tres se pusieron a caminar. Nathaly en una punta, Lily en el medio y Charlie en la otra punta. Iban caminando tranquilamente hablando y no prestando atención de que la gente las miraba, especialmente los alumnos hombres de la escuela y las chicas con cara de querer matarlas.

-Gracias a dios que dejamos los baúles en el compartimiento de los baúles porque sino tendríamos que tenerlos todo el tiempo con nosotros y sería una molestia-dijo Sirius saludando con su sonrisa seductora a las chicas que pasaban

-Si tienes razón Canuto- respondió James- Remus sabes algo de Peter?

-No, sólo que lo trasladaron a Beauxbatons sólo por este año porque su padre se iba a trabajar a Francia

-Que suertudo!Con todas esas hermosas chicas!-dijo Canuto

-No lo sé, no sé que haría si ustedes están lejos chicos(N/a: que melancólico Remus!!!)-dijo Remus- Este año es el último juntos y hay que disfrutarlo juntos no es así?

-Claro que sí-dijo James y en ese momento miró por el hombro de Sirius a tres chicas que venían caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos-Oh dios mío!

-Qué te sucede James?-preguntó Sirius y viendo que James tenía la mirada clavada en un punto atrás de él se dio vuelta y el también se quedó imnotizado

Tres chicas hermosas y muy simpáticas iban caminando hacia los merodeadores pero en ese momento no se dieron cuenta y siguieron caminando antes de parar para refunfuñar que tenían que pasar por al lado de esos pero tuvieron una gran idea y las tres se miraron y se entendieron rápidamente. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente pero más sexys y viendo a un punto. Siguieron caminando y pasaron al lado de los chicos sin inmutarse por ellos y no dándoles bolilla y por supuesto dejando a tres chicos, llamados merodeadores, sorprendidos e imnotizados por esas tres chicas que tenían un brillo especial y que dejaban a las personas que estaban, en la plataforma, sorprendida.

-Quienes son ellas?-preguntó Sirius- Nunca las había visto…serán nuevas? la rubia está realmente linda

-Canuto tú no te diste cuenta verdad?-dijo Remus que todavía no podía creerlo

-Que quieres decir?

-Esas chicas son las tres chicas, a las cuales no les caemos bien-dijo James pero Sirius seguía sin caer (N/a: por dios!!!!no se da cuenta que es el amor de su vida!!!bueno es verdad todavía es un poquito tonto)-Sirius la de la punta izquierda era Darwood, la del medio era Lily y la de la punta era….Johanson

-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????-gritó Sirius- Eso no es posible. Ellas no…no puede ser….

-Cálmate, te dará un ataque-dijo Remus- No me sorprende que sean ellas y la verdad es que están muy lindas y cambiaron mucho este verano especialmente Johanson

-Sí es verdad-dijo James- pero ni pararon a decirnos que nos moviéramos como si no existiéramos

-Oh dios! no puede ser!La rubia no puede ser Johanson-decía Sirius no pudiendo olvidar el recuerdo de esa chica caminando hacia él.

-Odio decírtelo pero son ellas y dejaremos las cosas así que tenemos que subir al tren-dijo Remus- Vayan al compartimiento yo iré al de prefectos para ver que nos mandan para hacer

-JAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reían un trío de chicas en un compartimiento

-Han visto la cara de Potter?-dijo Lily riendo- Jajajajaj no podía reaccionar jajajajaj

-Y black?-respondió Nat-Se quedó tan impresionado que me hubiera gustado tirarlo al suelo(N/A: che que mala!!) para ver si reaccionaba

-Lupin no lo podía creer tampoco-contestó Charlie-Jajajajaajaja, hicimos bien chicas

-Claro que sí-dijo Lily- Me hubiera gustado tirarlos al suelo así podían volver a la realidad aunque el que me dio pena fue Remus, Charlie le diste una verdadera sorpresa.

Ese comentario hizo que su amiga se sonrojara y comenzara a hablar tartamudeando- Yo nooo…qui…quise…que…sssseee…sorprendiera

-Obvio!!y yo soy la princesa de Holanda-dijo Nat-Por favor nosotras sabemos que te gusta Lupin

-Sí Charlie, y te hemos dicho que lo aceptamos, es el único de ese grupo que se lo merece- contribuyó Lily- Hablando de eso me voy un rato al vagón de prefectos, adiós chicas!!-dijo levantándose y saliendo por la puerta

Lily se encontró con Remus en la entrada del vagón de prefectos y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y entraron. Recibieron las ordenes y cada uno se fue a su vagón pero lo que no se esperaba Lily era que el compartimiento de Remus estaba al lado del suyo. Cada uno entró y les avisó a sus amigos quienes estaban al lado y en un dos por tres los merodeadores se peinaron, perfumaron, etc., y fueron al lado. Las chicas habían hecho los mismo pero habían sido mas rápidas(N/a: pero por supus somos rápidas cuando queremos) y se habían puesto a hablar de cualquier cosa y vieron que la puerta se abría

-Hola preciosuras- dijo Sirius apoyándose en una pared-Como están?

-La verdad black que tú llegaste y arruinaste el viaje-respondió Nat

-Como estas Evans?-preguntó James revolviéndose el cabello

-Desaparece Potter

-Por favor Evans solo he venido a verte a ti, no quiero pelear

-Cada vez que te veo terminamos en una discusión así que por favor sal de mi vista pero sin embargo…Nat tu que opinas?

-Si yo digo que si-dijo ésta sin saber que iba a hacer Lily

-Remus si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotras

-COMO?!-dijeron Sirius y James

-Sí, él se puede quedar si quiere. Ven Remus siéntate al lado de Charlie

Remus se sentó al lado de Charlie y se pusieron los dos colorados mientras que las chicas se veían con caras disimuladas

-Bien ustedes dos pueden regresar a donde estaban-dijo Nat

-Espera Nat, ellos también se pueden quedar-dijo Charlie

-COMO?!!!!-gritaron las dos chicas

-Claro Remus no se quedara rodeado de chicas, no tendría con quien hablar-dijo mirando a sus amigas con cara de venganza

-Está bien tienes razón pero se sentaran lejos de…..-decía Nat pero era demasiado tarde los dos muchachos se habían sentado uno al lado de cada chica, James al lado de Lily y Sirius al lado de Nat

El viaje fue tranquilo y cada uno hizo las cosas que quería, compraron golosinas(por supuesto los chicos no las dejaron a las chicas pagar) y las comieron tranquilamente hasta que:

-Se acuerdan cuando nos conocimos?-peguntó Remus

-Por supuesto dijeron todos

FLASH BACK

En un compartimiento se encontraba una chica solo con sus cabellos rubios atados con una cola de caballo y estaba triste porque no sabía si iba a hacer amigas en el colegio hasta que:

-Disculpa me puedo sentar?-preguntó una chica con cabellos colorados

-Sí te llamas?

- Lilian Evans pero me puedes decir Lily. Y tú?

-Nathalie Johanson

-Mucho gusto…vas a primer año?

-Sí y me parece que tu también

-Sí y tengo miedo de no hacer amigos

-Yo tengo el mismo miedo…tengo una idea y si somos amigas?

-Por supuesto que sí- y las dos chicas se sonrieron y hablaron sobre sus vidas y sus familias hasta que

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-oyeron ese grito y salieron al pasillo y vieron a una chica cubierta de agua y empapada y dos chicos riéndose mientras que uno los veía sin entender porque habían hecho eso

Las dos chicas salieron y ayudaron a la chica morocha a pararse y se dirigieron a los chicos y les comenzaron a gritar y así se hicieron enemigas de los chicos.

Con la chica que habían ayudado, hicieron un grupo y se hicieron grandes amigas y pasó lo mismo con los chicos pero había una diferencia ellas los odiaban pero ellos no entonces ellas eran los blancos para las bromas pero ellos no se salvaban.

Fue así que comenzó esta historia

FIN FLASH

-Como olvidarlo?-dijo sarcásticamente Charlie

-La verdad lo sentimos, éramos tontos en ese momento-dijo James

-Eran?-dijo Nat-Me parece que lo siguen siendo

-Claro que no

-Si

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-Basta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron Remus y Charlie por arriba de los alaridos de sus amigos- Dejen de pelear quieren

-Chicos vean por la ventana- dijo Lily- Ahí está Hogwarts, allí está nuestro hogar

Los chicos y las chicas sabían que ella tenía razón ya habían llegado a su hogar.


	2. Castigos

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Hermy Evans. Gracias por tu review!!!!!_

Capitulo 2: Castigos

El tren se detuvo y los chicos se dispusieron a bajar de el, para así continuar su trayecto hacia el imponente castillo de Hogwarts. Durante el resto del viaje los merodeadores y las chicas habían estado charlando animadamente, para sorpresa de Charlotte y Remus, quienes habían pensado que Sirius y James se pelearían sin cesar con Lily y Nat.

Al llegar a las carrozas, los chicos tuvieron que separarse en grupos de a tres, por supuesto Lily y sus amigas fueron por un lado y James, Remus y Sirius por otro. (ayy diosss!! Los matoo) .

Mientras tanto en la carroza de las chicas…

Lily estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Mientras observaba los terrenos cercanos a Hogwarts a través de la ventana, recordaba los últimos momentos pasados en el tren…junto a los merodeadores, como ellos se hacían llamar…junto a uno en particular que tenía cabello color azabache y unos penetrantes ojos color avellana…

-LILY!!!!!!!!!!!! LILY ESTAS CONO NOSOTRAS O QUE!!!??-dijo una alterada Nathaly.-hace cinco minutos que te estamos hablando y vos no contestas!

-lo siento chicas, es que me quede pensando en…

-déjame adivinar-dijo Charlotte- un chico de unos 17 años, ojos color avellana, capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor, llamado James Potter?-sentenció la castaña con una risita.

Las mejillas de Lily se tornaron de un rojo tan intenso que no tenían nada que envidiarle al color de su cabello.

-no es cierto y lo saben!-gritó Lily bastante nerviosa.

-de acuerdo Lily pero no te alteres!-le replicó Nathaly conteniendo la risa.

Al mismo tiempo en otra de las carrozas tres muchachos muy guapos iban en silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

"_es imposible que sea Nat!! La misma Nat de los años anteriores a al cual no le importaba su aspecto! Con la que nunca quise salir ya que no me parecía atractiva! Es imposible.."_ se repetía a si mismo Sirius Black.

"_esta cada año más hermosa…ya no puedo evitar mirarla sin perder el aliento.."_ pensaba Remus con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"_Evans..cuando me vas a dar una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te quiero? Cada vez que me miras con esos preciosos ojos no puedo dejar de sentir un nudo en el estomago_…_por qué me odias Evans?"_ se decía James Potter con una sensación de tristeza

Inconfundible.

Al llegar a Hogwarts comprobaron que el castillo seguía como antes, tan amplio y vivaz como siempre. Al igual que todos los años, los alumnos se dirigieron al gran salón para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida del director y disfrutar de un exquisito banquete.

A pesar de estar usando sus túnicas escolares con el escudo de la casa de Godric Gryffindor en el pecho, Lily, Nathaly y Charlotte se veían simplemente hermosas. No fue un hecho extraño que al ingresar al gran salón recibieran silbidos de la mayor parte del alumnado masculino del colegio y miradas de odio de parte de las mujeres presentes.

Las tres amigas se sentaron en uno de los extremos de la mesa correspondiente a su casa, y continuaron con su charla animadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, el comedor se había llenado y las muchachas notaron que los merodeadores no habían llegado aún, lo que les llamó la atención ya que no perdían la oportunidad de exhibirse en público.

-que extraño que esos tres no nos estén molestando no?-dijo Nat

-si, es cierto…aquí hay gato encerrado… tu que piensas Lily?-dijo Charlie.

-eh? Que paso? Disculpen es que estoy distraída – contesto Lily.

-distraída pensando en mi, Evans?-susurró una voz familiar al oído de Lily.

-Potter! Que haces? Eres idiota o que? Para que pregunto si ya se la respuesta…-dijo en un tono frío y distante la pelirroja.

-Solo me convierto en idiota cuando me miras Lily..

-Evans para ti Potter

-de acuerdo Evans-respondió James recalcando su apellido- sabes? un día de estos podríamos salir juntos…solo tú y yo que te parece?

-ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter!!! Ya sabes lo que pienso de ti !!!-contestó Lily enfurecida y sonrojada.

-Si ya se que piensas que soy atractivo, simpático, atlético…

-NO POTTER!! PIENSO QUE ERES UN ARROGANTE, IDIOTA, MUJERIEGO QUE NO PIENSA EN NADA MÁS QUE SI MISMO!!!

"_si supieras que solo pienso en ti Lliy" se dijo a sí mismo James._

_-_como quieras Evans ..pero se que algún día me darás una oportunidad..Un merodeador no se rinde tan fácilmente.-y dicho esto James se acercó a ella, la besó en la mejilla y se sentó con sus mejores amigos a la mesa.

Lily no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar.."_es un estúpido, un soberbio, un..ayy!lo odio con toda mi alma! Pero si lo odio, por que siento un cosquilleo en el estómago y estoy tan feliz?.. no Lily contrólate..sabes que es un imbécil..nada más.."_

Esa noche al subir a la habitación las chicas se disponían a dormir ya que el día siguiente sería muy largo y atareado.Charlotte fue la primera en colocarse el pijama,y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su cama encontró una nota atada a una rosa blanca que decía:

"para la muchacha más hermosa de universo. Firma: Remus Lupin_"_

Charlotte no cabía en sí de felicidad, Remus, SU Remus le había dejado una nota en su cama…_"no puede ser tan perfecto" _pensó ella para sus adentros.

De repente, un grito la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-chicas! Miren! Parece que alguien le dejó un ramo de flores a Lily-dijo Nat que había sido la segunda en acostarse-tiene una tarjeta que dice:" en un tiempo serás feliz a mi lado, Evans ya lo verás..seremos felices juntos..firma: James Potter". Al escuchar esto Lily se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas para que sus amigas no le hicieran preguntas. James Potter regalándole flores? No , no era posible..un chico como él n haría eso por ella.

"_una broma, eso fue..una broma de mal gusto"_ pensó Lily y se quedo profundamente dormida mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Mientras sus amigas intentaban descubrir por que ella se puso en ese estado al recibir tal regalo.

-no se que le pasa! Por que reacciona así?-dijo Nat en un tono bajo para no despertar a su amiga pelirroja.

-no es obvio, Nat? Se esta enamorando de James-le contestó Charlotte con un suspiro.

-de ese idiota!?jajajaja no me hagas reír, Lily jamás se fijaría en un chico como él, tan arrogante, mujeriego, y..espera un minuto lo llamaste James??!-gritó Nat cono los ojos muy abiertos.

-baja la voz! Bueno así se llama y es amigo de Remus..-dijo Charlie subiendo el color de sus mejillas a un rojo intenso al pronuncias este nombre.

-no las entiendo juro que no las entiendo!! No puede ser que vos te fijes en un merodeador!!

- pero a ustedes Remus les cae bien, es el único con el que soportan estar..

-entonces admites que te gusta!!!!!??????-dijo Nat con cara de asombro.

-bueno…yo …si, me gusta y mucho- sentenció Charlie con un color más rojo que el del cabello de Lily en su rostro.-y ahora vamonos a dormir porque sino mañana no podremos prestar atención en clases.

-esta bien..-dijo refunfuñando Nat-pero juro que están cada vez más locas! No las entiendo! Y a parte te aclaro una cosa: a Lily no le gusta James! Lo odia es su peor enemigo así que no inventes historias absurdas!-agregó Nat . "_lo único que falta es que me enamore de Sirius me amo a mi mismo Black..ay por merlín que idiotez! "pensó para sí _mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

Unos almohadonazos provenientes de Lily despertaron a Charlie y a Nat.

-CHICAS!!!!ARRIBAA!!ESTAMOS LLEGANDO TARDE AL DESAYUNO!!DESPIERTENSE YA!!!!!-gritaba una alterada Lily.

-ya va..cinco minutos más-dijo Nat bostezando.

-NADA DE CINCO MINUTOS MAS! SE LENVANTAN YA!-grito Lily

-esta bien..pero no grites tanto que me duele la cabeza-dijo Nat resignada.

Después de 5 minutos las tres estaban peinadas, maquilladas y cambiadas.(q velocidad! Y obvio somos únicas).Salieron disparadas de su habitación, atravesaron la sala común corriendo velozmente hasta q al fin llegaron al comedor.

A pesar de haber entrado atropelladamente, llamando la atención no solo del alumnado sino también de los profesores, muchas miradas masculinas se detuvieron en ellas a contemplarlas.

Al llegar a la mitad del Gran salón Nat dijo-no hay lugares libres para sentarnos...

-acá les guardamos unos preciosas-dijo seductoramente una voz familiar detrás de ellas.

-cállate Black! Antes de sentarnos con ustedes preferiría comer en el suelo.

-Nat, no seas exagerada..al fin y al cabo es el único lugar libre y si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde a transformaciones.-dijo Charlie conteniendo la risa al ver la cara de asombro de sus amigas

-Bueno esta bien ..Esto nos pasa por que ustedes se levantaron tarde!-se resignó enojada Lily.

No había terminado de decir esto, cuando Charlie ya estaba sentada a la izquierda de Remus, charlando animadamente con él.

Nat y Lily quisieron sentarse juntas pero James y Sirius se encargaron de evitarlo.

-Evans, te ves hermosa hoy..hoy y todos los días..especialmente cuando te enojas-dijo en tono seductor James a lo que muchas chicas pertenecientes al club de fans de los merodeadores comenzaron a llorar y a mirar con reprobación a Lily.

-Potter déjame terminar de desayunar en paz quieres?

-pero Lily yo solo quería..

-soy Evans para ti ! Es que no lo entiendes??!!- grito Lily tan fuerte que todo el gran salón los miraba atentamente.

-pero yo..-intentó decir James, demasiado dolido para continuar ya que odiaba esa frialdad con la que Lily lo trataba -yo solo quería pedirte que salieras conmigo

-ERES IDIOTA O QUE POTTER??! NUNCA SALDRÍA CONTIGO NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS! Y LO SABES!-dijo ella cada vez subiendo más el tono de su voz para ocultar lo que realmente sentía-NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODAVÍA SIGAS INSISTIENDO!-y dicho esto salió del gran salón dando grandes pasos mientras sus amigas intentaban alcanzarla.

-lo siento chicos-dijo Charlie de verdad ..-y luego le dedico una sonrisa de lastima a James y salió tras de Nat la cual corría para llegar hasta donde estaba Lily.

"_es un imbécil siempre logra lo mismo"-_pensaba la pelirroja mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos-_"nunca podría enamorarme de alguien como él..nunca?..vamos Lily en que piensas por favor..lo único que haría sería estar contigo una semana para exibirte por el colegio como un trofeo y luego se iría con otra chica..eso es lo que haría.. te destrozaría el corazón.."_

De repente, unas voces agitadas las sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Lily!!espera!!-gritaba Nat al mismo tiempo que corría rápidamente.

-lo siento chicas..es que ya saben como me pone Potter-contestó Lily intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.

-has estado llorando?-preguntó Charlie al ver los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

-llorando?? Por Potter?JAJAJAJ- no me hagas reír-respondió Lily que se había obligado a sonreír-Charlie esas ideas tuyas son tan graciosas!jjjeej

-viste Charlie te dije que nunca sufriría por el idiota de Potter-dijo en tono triunfal Nat.

-Han estado hablando de mi a mis espaldas?-replicó Lily con una sonrisa

-nosotras??jamás!-dijo Nat y las tres comenzaron a reír.

--mejor apurémonos que tenemos transformaciones! No quiero llegar tarde a la primera clase!-anunció Lily mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo.

-James no te pongas así, ya sabes que Evans esta loca-lo consoló Sirius mientras se dirigían hacia el aula de transformaciones.

-Lily no está loca-dijo el morocho de ojos avellanas conteniendo la furia y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

-pero por favor! Ya sabes que es así de lunática!!sin ofender Remus-replicó Sirius-que chica en su sano juicio se negaría a salir contigo??

-déjalo en paz Canuto-dijo Remus tranquilamente- el problema es que Lily cree que James la usaría como un trofeo...no quiere ser una más en tu lista de corazones rotos...

-pero ustedes saben que para mí ella no es una más!!saben lo especial que es para mí! saben que daría la vida por ella!!-gritó James mientras trataba retener las lágrimas.

-si pero ella no lo sabe Cornamenta, es por eso que reacciona de esa manera-dijo en tono consolador Lupin.

-tengo que pensar en algo para demostrarle todo lo que significa para mí...pero qué?-agregó James mientras se secaba con la túnica una lágrima perdida. No quería que sus amigos lo vieran llorar.

-después pensaremos en eso pero tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a la clase de transformaciones!-dijo Sirius(n/a: q raro q blackie quiera tener clase!!querrá ver a alguien??)y dicho esto comenzaron a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

-Llegan tarde Lupin, Black y Potter..10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-sentenció la profesora Mcgonagall con pesar-no puedo creer que ya ala primera clase del año lleguen retrasados

-lo sentimos Minerva-dijo Sirius sin poder contener la risa

-controle su comportamiento o me obligará a sacarle más puntos a mi propia casa.-dijo fríamente la profesora-Bueno ahora luego de esta interrupción vamos a...-pero la puerta del aula se abrió y tres chicas agitadas entraron jadeando

Darwood,Johanson ,Evans!-gritó la profesora.

-profesora lo sentimos mucho..es que tuvimos que desviarnos hacia el baño-dijo en un tono poco convincente Nathaly.

-No pretende que les crea verdad? Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-sentenció nuevamente Minerva.

-Ahora que estamos todos vamos a comenzar con la clase. Empezaremos con un trabajo en parejas, y no Potter las parejas las elegiré yo-dijo mirando a James el cual se disponía a acotar algo pero se calló.

-Los pondré con sus peores parejas así comenzarán a aprender trabajo en equipo-dijo la profesora.

Al escuchar este comentario, James y Remus sonrieron, pero Sirius no hizo ningún gesto.

-veamos, empezaré por Holopainen y Clark-y así se formaron las primeras parejas, sin mayor problema hasta que...

-Lupin con Darwood!-los recién mencionados se sonrojaron y se situaron en un extremo del salón.

-Black y Johanson!

"_noo!por qué a mí con el idiota de Black! Que hice para merecer esto??"_pensaba Nat mientras Sirius se acercaba a ella.

-no temas Johanson, no muerdo-dijo seductoramente Sirius.

-mantén un metro de distancia mientras trabajamos si??-dijo muy alterada Nat.

-eres una histérica lo sabías?

-y tu Black eres un tarado sin escrúpulos!!(apa mi léxico! P )

Mientras tanto en otra parte del aula...

-Por favor profesora asígneme otra pareja, se lo suplico-rogaba Lily

-lo siento Evans pero no y es mi última palabra-y dicho esto se fue a recorrer el salón para poner orden.

-te querías escapar de mí tan rápido?-le dijo James al oído haciendo que le dieran escalofríos en la espalda.

-Potter contrólate quieres? eres inaguantable!-dijo fríamente Lily.

-Pero yo...

-SILENCIO!-gritó la profesora-ahora deben intentar de transformar las piedras que les daré en cómodos almohadones, podrán ayudarse mutuamente con su pareja.-luego de decir estas palabras los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar.

A Remus y a Charlie les iba de maravilla ya que congeniaban perfectamente, en cambio Sirius y Nat solo lograban almohadones rellenos de piedras.

A James las transformaciones se le daban perfectamente, mientras que Lily se especializaba en encantamientos.

-quieres que te ayude?-preguntó amable y seductoramente James, quien había logrado un perfecto y cómodo almohadón color verde esmeralda

-no lo necesito-contestó en un tono frío y distante la pelirroja, la cual solo había logrado lo mismo que Sirius y Nat.

-de nada, Evans-replicó James soltando un suspiro-por qué eres tan orgullosa?

-y tu por que eres tan idiota!?

-ya te dije que solo soy idiota cuando tu estas presente...

-eres increíble! no lo puedo creer!!quieres dejarme en paz!!??no te soporto!!y creo habértelo dicho suficientes veces como para que lo recuerdes!!!!-gritó Lily

-y yo creo haberte dicho suficientes veces que quiero que salgas conmigo!!-replicó James.

-QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO!!??POTTER, EVANS!ESTÁN CASTIGADOS TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA! HABLAREMOS LUEGO EN MI DESPACHO!-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-gracias Potter-respondió sarcásticamente Lily mirando con furia a James, el cual solo se limitó a mirar el piso del aula.

Él no tenía problema en ser castigado, ya que pasaba más de la mitad del año así, pero hacer que castigaran a Lily..era diferente. Se sentía culpable y quería arreglarlo.

En el despacho la profesora les dio la orden de limpiar las mazmorras juntos, así aprenderían a llevarse mejor. Por supuesto Lily se opuso pero –ordenes son ordenes-le había dicho la profesora, así que tuvo que callarse.

La semana transcurrió normalmente; las peleas cotidianas aumentaban entre las muchachas y los merodeadores.

El sábado a la mañana Lily se despertó temprano para darse una relajante ducha y así poder enfrentar el duro día que tenía por delante.

"_que suerte que tienen Nat y Charlie pueden dormir hasta las 11hs..yo en cambio por la culpa del egocentrico de Potter tengo que levantarme a las seis y encima pasar toda la mañana con él" _

pensaba Lily Evans mientras se duchaba.

Al salir del baño, se secó el cabello con la varita y sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas, se colocó unos cómodos jeans y una musculosa color rojo; luego ató su melena pelirroja en una trenza, dejando dos mechones sueltos en su frente. A pesar de la simpleza de su imagen, se veía increíblemente hermosa.

Al bajar a la sala común, vio que estaba desierta. No había señales de James por ningún lado

"_genial encima Potter no esta" _pensó Lily comenzando a alterarse._" será mejor que lo espere aquí sentada" _y así ocupó un sillón color escarlata.

Mientras estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, sintió que dos manos se colocaban sobre sus ojos, impidiéndole ver algo. También percibió que alguien apoyaba algo sobre su falda pero no pudo determinar qué era.

-Buenos días princesa-le dijo una voz seductora al oído de la pelirroja.

-quién eres?(n/a: el cuco!!por dios! que lerda la chica!!!!)

-tu príncipe azul-le respondió la voz a la vez que le destapaban los ojos.

Lo primero que ella vio fue un clavel blanco en su regazo, y al levantar la vista y girar sobre ella para ver quien era el misterioso chico, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-James!! Quiero decir..Potter!!!-dijo atónita Lily.

-buenos días, pense que te gustaría la sorpresa ya que arruiné tu fin de semana.- contestó con una sonrisa encantadora James ,el cual estaba sumamente feliz por el efecto que había causado en la chica de sus sueños.

-yo...no..no..-por primera vez Lily se quedaba muda frente a su "odiado" James Potter- no se... que decirte...eh...gracias-respondió sonrojándose de un color más intenso que su cabello.

-de nada Lily-dijo James que no cabía en si de felicidad.Pero al darse cuenta que la había llamado Lily, se puso pálido, pensando que ella le devolvería el tono frío y distante, pero para sorpresa de ambos, ella no dijo nada,solo se limitó a sonreír.

-como sabías que los claveles eran mis flores favoritas?

-cuando pasas mucho tiempo observando a una persona y estando pendiente de cada un de sus movimientos, aprendes mucho de ella-esta vez fue el turno de James de ruborizarse.

"_es increíble que esto lo haya hecho James Potter...el arrogante Potter"-_pensaba Lily mientras sonreía, pero de repente recordó algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión_-"lily no seas ingenua..esta jugando contigo y lo sabes...no quieres terminar herida..."-le dijo una voz en su cabeza._ Por lo cual se obligó a usar su tono frío nuevamente, muy a su pesar.

-Potter esto no significa que nuestra relación vaya a cambiar.

-Lo se..fue solo que quise intentar de enmendar las cosas...-dijo un avergonzado James Potter.

A partir de aquí el camino hacia el despacho de Filch fue en compañía de un silencio muy incomodo; les tomó cinco minutos llegar allí, pero parecieron horas para los muchachos.Al encontrarse con el celador,este les dio los elementos de limpieza muggle para que comenzaran a cumplir su castigo.

Durante las primeras horas, Lily y James se limitaron a hablar sobre la suciedad que reinaba en las mazmorras. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a mirar al otro en la cara, pero en cada oportunidad que tenía ,James observaba a Lily sin que esta se percatase de esto.

Lily le ordenó que acomodara el escritorio mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la estantería. Su altura no le permitía alcanzar los frascos con facilidad, por lo que tuvo que subirse a una silla para poder limpiarlos.

Mientras realizaba esta tarea, James no cesaba de mirarla.

"_que hermosa es..por que no me darás una oportunidad"_ pensaba con melancolía.

De repente, Lily perdió el equilibrio, y estaba a punto de golpearse fuertemente con el suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura.

-cuidado, preciosa, te puedes lastimar y nunca me lo perdonaría-le dijo James.

-gracias, que buenos reflejos-le dijo sorprendida de si misma por ese comentario. Rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron del color de su musculosa.

James no podía creer lo que oía, SU Lily le estaba diciendo u cumplido? -se lo debo a las prácticas de buscador -le respondió balbuceando y sonrojándose un poco.

-eh James puedes soltarme?-preguntó Lily-debemos seguir limpiando.

Al darse cuenta de que todavía la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos, el color de su rostro se intensificó aún más-lo siento-

Después de esto, los dos jóvenes charlaban animadamente.

Al terminar el castigo cada uno fue a reunirse con sus amigos, ya que era la hora del desayuno y Lily comenzó a pensar que James era diferente a como se lo imaginaba –_"no es tan idiota cuando no esta con Black..es más parece agradable, dulce, cariñoso...tal vez deba darle una oportunidad algún día...pero..Lily en que estas pensando? El solo te ve como un objeto...-_le dijo una voz en su cabeza y así se obligó a apartar esas "locas y desquiciadas ideas"(como diría Nat) de su mente.


	3. Amistades

_Dedicado a las personas uqe leen mi fic!!!!!gracias!!!!feliz año!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Capitulo 3: Amistades

Llegaron al gran comedor y vieron que sus amigos todavía no se habían levantado entonces se sentaron juntos a desayunar. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y se empezaron a servir la comida. Tanto Lily y James llenaron sus platos de comida y cuando vieron lo que cada uno se habían servido se empezaron a reír

-Como puede ser que comas tanto?-preguntó Lily

-Mira quien habla jajaja-contestó James- Tu comes un montón, especialmente chocolate, y no engordas así que estamos igual

-Me puedes explicar como sabes tanto sobre mi?

-Ya te lo dije, presto mucha atención cuando haces tus cosas y se muchas cosas sobre ti

Lily se puso colorada y empezó a comer. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y cada uno pensaba

_-por favor que me diga algo- pensaba Lily_

_-di algo di algo- pensaba James_

-Lily te puedo pedir un favor?-preguntó James tratándose de no poner colorado

-Si claro James-se sorprendió a ella misma que le hubiera dicho su nombre y James, por supuesto, estaba en las nubes y no reaccionaba- James, James, POTTER!!!

-Disculpa me quede pensando-contestó James- Bueno te quería pedir si podíamos ser amigos

-Pero James tu me odias…como puede ser que seamos amigos?

-Yo no te odio Lily…es todo lo contrario-dijo James poniéndose colorado- Por favor déjame ser tu amigo solo quiero compartir cosas contigo…

-No lo sé James….somos demasiado diferentes…

-Por favor solo piénsalo si?

-Lo pensaré pero si quieres, mientras esperas mi respuesta, nos podemos empezar a llamar por nuestros nombres- dijo Lily

-En serio?

-Si, en serio-dijo Lily dedicándole una sonrisa

Con la sonrisa que le dedico Lily, James estaba nuevamente en las nubes y no era el único, ya que desde una punta su grupo de amigos estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando.

Se acercaron y vieron que cada uno de sus amigos estaba en su mundo pensando sus cosas. Como vieron que ninguno de los dos respondía cada uno de sus amigos les gritaron

-EVANS!!!!!!-grito Nat

-POTTER!!!!-grito Sirius

-UQE HACES CON EL?-grito Nat mientras Sirius gritaba- QUE HACES CON ELLA?

Lily y James se sorprendieron que sus amigos estuvieran allí, viéndolos y gritándoles cosas que no comprendían hasta que llegaron Remus y Charlie para parar la situación

-Disculpen pero no importa que estén juntos o si?.pregunto Remus

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo porque siempre hay que escucharlos gritar-agregó Charlie

-Pero esta sentada enfrente de Potter- gritó Nat

-Bueno yo por lo menos compadezco a James…no se como se pudo sentar enfrente de Evans-dijo Canuto y Cornamenta saliendo del trance lo miro con cara de querer matarlo- No me mires así Cornamenta

-Mejor sentemosnos a desayunar-dijo Charlie

Se empezaron a servir la comida y se pusieron a charlar tranquilamente y hablaron sobre sus planes para ese día.

-Yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas hoy-dijo Lily mientras que los merodeadores la miraban tratando de entender mientras que sus amigas entendían bien a lo que se refería

-Si nosotras también-dijeron Nat y Charlie

-Y se puede saber que?-dijo James rezando que Lily no saliera con ningún chico

-Perdón James no te lo puedo decir- dijo Lily

-Esta bien Lily no te preocupes

Todos se sorprendieron que se llamaran por sus nombres y se quedaron quietos esperando que les explicaran que sucedía. James, al ver que nadie entendía, dijo: -Lily y yo hemos acordado de decirnos por nuestros nombres

-Por fin algo coherente- dijo Remus

-Si es verdad…es mejor que empiecen una buena relación- dijo Charlie

-Lo siento me tengo que ir- Dijo Lily- Nos vemos en el almuerzo

-Adiós Lily- dijeron todos

Las chicas terminaron de desayunar y se levantaron para ir en busca de Lily. Ellas ya sabían donde iba a estar, Dumbledore le había dado esa sala, una al oeste del colegio, para que ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie en todo Hogwarts, sabía que la pasión de Lily Evans era el canto y el baile pero disfrutaba mucho más el canto. Solo sus dos mejores amigas lo sabían, allí iba Lily para descargarse y aunque ella no quisiera, ellas siempre la iban a escuchar. No escucharon que 3 chicos las perseguían cubiertos por una capa invisible. Solo uno de ellos sabía adonde iban ya había ideo varias veces allí y sabía quien estaba allí escondida. Nunca les había dicho a sus amigos que una noche la había visto bajar las escaleras y la había perseguido y la había escuchado cantar.

-Por dios!!!Adonde van estas chicas?-preguntó Sirius

-Yo todavía no se porque las perseguimos-dijo James

-Porque Canuto quiere saber adonde va Johanson-dijo Remus

-ESO NO ES CIERTO REMUS

-James que te sucede?-preguntó Lunático

-Nada paremos aquí que ya entraron en ese salón

Sin hacer mucho ruido entraron y vieron un salón decorado de colores fuertes y con instrumentos alrededor, plantas con tres flores distintas, las cuales serían de cada una la favorita y había un sillón en el cual había dos chicas sentadas viendo a una pelirroja en un banco que comenzaría a cantar. Los chicos se pusieron en un rincón y empezaron a escuchar a la pelirroja cantar.

_WHY AVRIL LAVIGNE_

_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?   
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?   
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why 

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?   
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way   
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you   
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Las chicas empezaron a aplaudir y corrieron a abrazar a Lily que tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos pero se las pudo secar. Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a hablar

-Felicidades Lily cada día cantas mejor-dijo Charlie

-Si pero ustedes podrían empezar a tocar sus instrumentos en vez de escucharme cantar a mi no es cierto?

-Pero nosotras lo hacemos en un segundo y lo sabes aparte es mucho mas lindo oírte a ti que a esos instrumentos

-Ahora dinos que sucedió para que empezaras a hablarte con Potter?-preguntó Charlie

-Bueno…lo que sucede es que me pidió que seamos amigos-dijo Lily colorada ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba

Los merodeadores miraron a James que estaba rojo al igual que Lily. Sirius tenía una cara de no entender y Remus una cara de que entendía todo lo que sucedía

-Yo creo que le tendrías que decir que no-dijo Nat-Yo creo que no es eso lo que quieres no es así?

-De que hablas?-preguntó Lily

-Tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…te está empezando a gustar Potter

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Lily casi gritando

-Cálmate quieres?-dijo Charlie- NO te preocupes tanto, tu decides que harás…yo lo que creo es que le tendrías que decir que si…al fin y al cabo tienen personalidades muy parecidas

-Si estoy de acuerdo pero por favor no hagamos muchas amistades que ellos…aunque me gustaría que este bien todo entre nosotros

-Por que lo dices Nat?

-Porque ustedes lo saben muy bien…especialmente tu Charlie…Esta bien si hay que hacer amigos de ellos para que ustedes sean felices, estaré al lado de los merodeadores todo el tiempo que quieran pero tendré condiciones

-Esta bien Nat-dijo Lily-Luego veremos que hacemos…vieron como crecieron nuestras flores…siempre crecen cuando estamos felices y se marchitan si no es así

Las tres se acercaron a sus flores favoritas, la de Lily era la flor del cerezo llamada Sakura, la de Charlie eran rosas y las de Nat eran margaritas. Nadie sabía que esas eran sus flores favoritas pero ya no sería un secreto ya que los merodeadores ya empezaban a tomar nota de lo que cada una decía.

Las flores que crecían allí tenían poderes lo cual provocaba que crecieran a su antojo y se marchitaran y tenían un hechizo para que cuando las chicas estuvieran mal, las plantas estarían igual ya que esas plantas presentían lo que le pasaba a cada una de sus dueñas.

Las chicas se separaron de sus plantas y cada una saco una flor de su planta. Nat y Charlie sabían que era hora que Lily estuviera sola pero antes tenían que hacerle una pregunta

-Lily…dime una cosa que nunca entendí…porque siempre le dijiste a James de no salir con él-preguntó Charlie

-Porque él era arrogante, mujeriego, que hace bromas a las personas que no le hicieron nada…pero parece que ya maduro por eso es que puede que le diga que podemos empezar a tener una amistad…

En ese momento, James no lo podía creer, los chicos tuvieron que agarrarlo para que no comenzara a saltar porque Lily le diría que sí y ahí le demostraría la verdad…le demostraría cuanto la quería hasta que una pregunta lo saco de sus casillas

-Pero tu no lo amas o si?-preguntó Nat

-Nat creo que es hora que nos vayamos y dejemos a Lily sola para que siga tranquila y se relaje- dijo Charlie rápidamente-Adiós Lily nos veremos mas tarde

-Adiós chicas!!!-contestó Lily yendo hacia la ventana que había en esa sala para pensar en lo que las chicas le habían preguntado

Mientras tanto las chicas salieron del salón y dieron la vuelta esperando a que un grupo de muchachos se pudiera descubrir de la capa de invisibilidad

-Bien ahí tienes lo que tienes que hacer James y nada de errores…está bien?- dijo Charlie

-Sí claro-dijo James- Gracias chicas

-Recuerda lo que te dije antes Potter-dijo Nat

FLASH BACK

Al salir Lily del gran comedor, James se quedó embobado viendo como su preciosa pelirroja salía para irse a cantar un rato

-James que sientes por Lily- preguntó Charlie

-Por favor Darwood como James va a sentir algo por Lily- dijo Canuto

-Estoy enamorado de ella- dijo James

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír las palabras de James. Nadie podía creer que James mujeriego Potter se había enamorado de una chica la cual no le daba ni la hora. Todos lo sospechaban pero nadie ni siquiera sus amigos pensaban que era algo tan serio

Esta bien James-dijo Nat- Odio decir estas palabras pero te ayudaremos con Lily mientras que nos ocupamos también de otra futura pareja- miró a Remus y a Charlie-

Gracias

Bien escucha esto…ahora nosotras nos iremos a encontrar con Lily, sigan nos y escuchen pero tienen que prometer que no le dirán a nadie…y antes que me olvide lleven la capa invisible de James- dijo Charlie

Como saben de la capa de invisibilidad?-pregunto Remus

Ahh una noche los vimos desaparecer para ir a las cocinas ajajaja

Bueno en marcha que quiero saber que dirá Evans y que haremos para que James la conquiste-dijo Sirius

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Bueno Potter ahí tienes, ella te dirá el si pero no hagas taradeces quieres?-dijo Nat

Si no te preocupes Johanson, pero ahora que vamos a estar todos juntos nos podríamos decir por nuestros nombres no te parece Nathaly?-dijo James

Por mi esta bien y por ella también-dijo Charlie antes que Nat replicara

Muy bien ya hemos arreglado todo, vayamos a la sala común-dijo Remus

Yo me quedare por aquí esta bien?-dijo James

Claro James…y antes que me olvide espero que hayas entendido bien la letra-dijo Nat

Charlie?-preguntó Remus

Si?

Podemos ir a hablar

Claro…vamos-dijo Charlie sorprendida y bastante emocionada

Chicos adonde van?-preguntó Sirius

Necesitamos hablar vayan ustedes dos-dijo Remus yendo con Charlie para la salida a los jardines

Vamos Black que no quiero estar castigada por estar en los pasillos-dijo Nat- Esperémoslos en el gran comedor ya es la hora del almuerzo- y los dos se fueron caminando hacia allí

James fue de nuevo hacia el salón donde estaba su pelirroja, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se sentó para escucharla cantar

_**QUIERO DECIRTE UQE TE AMO**_

_Desde el ruido del mundo, _

_desde el giro de un carrusel, _

_de la piel a lo más hondo, _

_desde el fondo de mi ser. _

_De este inútil orgullo, _

_y del silencio que hay en mí, _

_desde estas ganas mías de vivir. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, _

_quiero decirte que eres mío, _

_que no te cambio por ninguno, _

_y por tenerte desvarío. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, _

_porque eres tan igual a mí, _

_cuando por nada discutimos, _

_y luego te cierras en tí. _

_Del peor de mis fallos, _

_de un error por el que pagué, _

_de un teléfono del centro, _

_de mis ganas de vencer. _

_De la dicha que siento, _

_y de esta fiebre mía por tí, _

_desde que me enseñaste a sonreír. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, _

_quiero decirte estoy aquí, _

_aunque me aleje de tu lado, _

_tras la ventana de un taxi. _

_Debo decirte que te amo, _

_porque es mi única verdad, _

_tu no me sueltes de la mano, _

_aunque podamos terminar. _

_Desde el blanco de la página, _

_desde mi fragilidad, _

_desde mi carta te cuento de mi sinceridad. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, _

_quiero decirte que eres mío, _

_que no te cambio por ninguno, _

_que por tenerte desvarío. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, _

_quiero decirte estoy aquí, _

_aunque me aleje de tu lado, _

_tras la ventana de un taxi. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, _

_y quiero decirte que, _

_que no te cambio por ninguno, _

_porque eres como yo porque. _

_Quiero decirte que te amo, te amo _

James cuando escucho esta canción se quedo paralizado y con rabia para saber quien era el chico que guardaba el corazón de su querida pelirroja pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que ella sabia que él estaba ahí sentado y fue por eso que la había cantado. También aunque no les había dicho nada a sus amigas, ya lo había decidido ella estaba enamorada de James. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que Remus y Charlie estaban en los jardines y dijo en voz alta para que James la escuchara

-Por lo menos ellos son felices y ya tengo decidido lo que voy a hacer con el tema de ser amiga de James: le diré que si que seré su amiga.

Se alejo de la ventana y empezó a guardar sus cosas para ir al gran comedor a almorzar. James, al ver que la pelirroja guardaba todo, se levantó y cuando ella abrió la puerta pasó y corrió por el pasillo para hacer que se la encontraba. Lily sabía lo que James se proponía pero lo haría sufrir un poco aunque ella sabía muy bien que sería una simple amistad aunque James quisiera otra cosa pero por ahora quería ver si ella era la única chica para el. James se arregló, guardó la capa y fue al encuentro de Lily

-Hola Lily-dijo James-Que haces por aquí?

-Hola-dijo Lily- Yo solo…paseaba por aquí nada más y ahora iba para el gran comedor para el almuerzo

- Mira vos, yo también iba para allí pero escuche una voz hermosa que cantaba pero no la he encontrado

-Por ahí es una dama misteriosa-dijo Lily tragándose la risa

-Espero que un día canté para que yo la pueda escuchar y decirle lo bien que canta-dijo James-_aunque me encantaría decirle que todo lo de ella es hermoso_

- Bueno vamos?

-Si claro y comenzaron a caminar juntos cada uno en sus pensamientos

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS JARDINES

-Dime Remus de que me querías decir- preguntó Charlie

-Yo solo te quería agradecer por lo que estas haciendo por nuestros amigos-dijo Remus-_porque no le puedo decir que la amo_

-Lo que pasa es que son demasiado lentos, Lily es una cabeza dura pero en parte tiene razón, no quiere ser un premio para James y ahora se que no lo sería para el.

-Nosotros solo sabíamos que James gustaba de ella por eso yo trataba que no se le acercara mucho a Lily, yo a ella la quiero mucho, es una de mis mejores amigas y no quería que sufriera-dijo Remus

-Eres muy buen amigo, yo ya sabía que ella lo quería más de lo que dice pero ella tiene miedo y no la culpo pero bueno por lo menos ahora todos podremos ser amigos

-Si tienes razón…Sabes siempre me pareciste una chica muy buena Charlie-dijo Remus sonrojándose

-Gracias Remus yo pensaba lo mismo de ti-le contestó Charlie toda roja- Creo que será mejor que vayamos al gran comedor que ya debe de estar la comida

-Si tienes razón y aparte tendremos que parar a Sirius y a Nathaly para que no se maten- dijo Remus levantándose, riéndose y dándole la mano a Charlie para que se levantara (cuantas cosas hace al mismo tiempo el lobito)

-Jajaja si ya me los imagino jaajaja-dijo Charlie

-Ah antes que me olvide-respondió Remus- Ten espero que te guste.

Remus sacó de atrás de su espalda una rosa blanca con un bello listón de color rosa. El sabía que tendría que ir de a poco, el ya sabía que la amaba pero no sabía que sentía ella

-Es hermosa gracias-dijo Charlie sonrojada y sin pensarlo lo abrazó

El abrazo fue muy especial para los dos y estuvieron así un largo tiempo ya que ninguno quería hacerlo pero tenían que irse y los dos lo sabían por eso mismo es que Remus le ofreció el brazo y la llevó hasta el gran comedor

MIENTRAS TANTO SIRIUS Y NATHALY (pobres los deje re de lado)

Había un silencio muy incomodo entre ellos dos ya que ninguno quería hablar con el otro, bueno en realidad, los dos querían hablar y poder tener la relación que habían empezado a tener James y Lily pero no sabían como empezar

-Dime como pasaste tus vacaciones?-preguntó Sirius

-Me fui a España unos días y después estuve en mi casa todo el verano encerrada, sin nadie mas que los elfos domésticos-dijo Nathaly- y tu?

-Yo estuve todo el verano en la casa de James-dijo Sirius sin entrar en detalles- Los padres de James son geniales siempre están ahí si alguien los necesita y a mí me tratan como un hijo suyo

-Pero por que no fuiste a tu casa?

-Porque me escape de mi casa hace un año, no podía mas estar encerrado en esa casa donde todos me criticaban y no me dejaban tranquilo, fue por eso que me escape y fue así que me fui a vivir con los Potter-dijo Sirius

-Lo siento no lo sabía-dijo Nat- sino no te hubiera hecho hablar de eso

-No te preocupes, me alegra mucho que sepan que no soy un Black que ama la sangre pura y todo ese bollo

-Sabes Black nunca pensé que podríamos tener una conversación decente-dijo Nat

-Pienso lo mismo-contestó Sirius- Sabes por ahí me dirás que es un comentario desubicado pero cambiaste mucho desde el año anterior, ya no llevas toda la ropa holgada y la verdad es que estas mucho mas linda así-con ese comentario se puso colorado

Nathaly se sorprendió al ver por primera vez a Sirius engreído Black sonrojándose por decirle algo lindo a una chica-Gracias, solo tuve un pequeño cambio de guardarropas jajaa

-Te quería pedir un favor, ya que James y Lily se empezaron a tutear, tu y yo podríamos hacer lo mismo no?-dijo Sirius ya con su sonrisa seductora

-Mira Black mientras no me molestes ni me mires de forma molesta y no me pongas esa sonrisa seductora que solo funciona con tus admiradoras, si acepto que me digas Nat de acuerdo Sirius?

-De acuerdo Nat… que habrá de comer?

-No lo sé igual ya lo sabremos estamos a punto de llegar-dijo Nat-Vamos te juego una carrera…listo ya

Y salieron los dos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el gran comedor donde se encontraron con Remus y Charlotte que habían llegado

-No se vale saliste primera y me dejaste atrás-dijo Sirius

-Eso no es cierto Sirius y lo sabes-le contestó Nat-Reconoce que te gane

-Oh esta bien me ganaste

-Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes dos que se llaman por sus nombres?-preguntó Remus sorprendido

-Lo que pasa es que como todos se llaman con sus nombres nos pareció bien que nosotros también lo hiciéramos…no es así Nat?-preguntó Sirius mientras se servía la comida

-Si es verdad-dijo Nat- pero ya le he puesto las condiciones si las rompe todo volverá a ser como antes

De repente las puertas se abrieron y vieron entrar a James quien tenía en brazos a Lily mientras que ella iba agarrada de su cuello para no caerse. James ganó miradas frías de todo los chicos del colegio y Lily de las chicas. James llegó donde estaban con sus amigos y apoyó suavemente a Lily en el banco y él se sentó a su lado.

-Que sucedió?-preguntaron todos

-Calma, estoy bien lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente cuando veníamos hacia aquí-dijo Lily mientras que se servia la comida- James por favor cuéntales tu

-Claro Lily será todo un honor-dijo James feliz que Lily lo tratara bien y mientras todos comían se puso a contar lo que había sucedido

FLASH BACK

-Dime Lily que quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

-Quiero ser auror-respondió ella-Tu?

-Lo mismo que tú osea que nos seguiremos viendo por mucho tiempo ajajaj

-Si tienes razón pero es muy difícil entrar a la academia, yo no se si entrare

-No digas tonterías eres muy inteligente por supuesto que entraras-dijo James mirándola a los ojos-Lily…yo…

-Miren quienes están aquí?-dijo una voz

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Lucius Malfoy parado viéndolos como si fueran sirvientes suyos

-Potter cada día peor, no podías buscarte otra chica que no sea una sangre-sucia

-Cállate Malfoy- dijo James- Vete antes que te maldiga

-Por favor Potter no me puedes maldecir a mi, no tendrías tiempo-dijo Malfoy- Pero en cambio si voy a hechizar a tu amiguita- Expelliarmus!!

-PROTEGO-gritó James y el hechizo fue directamente hacia Malfoy, el cual no pudo protegerse

-No lo tendrías que haber hecho-dijo Lily-Ahora te castigaran

-No me importa, si a ti te insultan y no te defiendo me importa poco si me castigan o si me expulsan

-Gracias James- dijo Lily sonrojada por lo que había dicho el chico

Cuando iban a seguir caminando algo agarro a Lily por el pie e hizo que se cayera provocando que le doliera el pie

-Puedes pararte?-le preguntó James preocupado

-Si claro que si-dijo Lily pero cuando se trató de parar no pudo y tuvo que ahogar un grito para no demostrar que le dolía

-Lily espero que esto no te moleste pero es la única forma de llegar al gran comedor-dijo James un poco sonrojado por lo que iba a hacer. La hizo sentar y la levantó en brazos y se puso caminar hacia el gran comedor oliendo el olor a durazno que tenía Lily(no saben como me hubiera gustado poner olorcito a Tutti Fruti pero bue no podía ser así solo yo tengo ese olorcito) y Lily olía el perfume de James, el cual la hipnotizaba

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Y así fue todo-concluyó James- Malfoy todavía debe estar tirado en algún pasillo por el colegio

-Felicitaciones Cornamenta!!!-dijo Canuto

-Chicos nosotras llevaremos a Lily a la enfermería-dijo Charlie

-Te puedes parar Lily?-preguntó preocupado James

-Si no te preocupes James iré despacio y nos veremos después en la sala común, ya veras como estaré nueva jjaja-dijo Lily

-Bueno chicas nos veremos mas tarde entonces-dijo Remus

-Adiós chicos- dijeron Lily, Charlie y Nat mientras que se paraban para ir a la enfermería

-Oh casi me olvido- dijo Lily- Gracias James- y le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete provocando que tanto ella como el se pusieran rojos.

Las chicas se fueron ayudando a Lily, la cual recibía miradas de odio del fan club de James, mientras que James no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando

-Cornamenta despierta-le dijo Lunático

-James, hermano, por favor vuelve al mundo real quieres-le dijo Sirius pero hizo algo un poco mas rápido en vez de hablarle le pegó atrás de la cabeza

-Ouch-gritó James- Por que hiciste eso Canuto?

-Lo hice para que pudieras aterrizar de tu bello mundo-dijo Sirius- Tenemos que planear la broma de principio de año, ya nos estamos oxidando

-Eso es mentira Canuto, solo nos falta organizarnos bien-dijo James

-Bueno entonces vayamos a la sala común para organizarla allí y de paso esperamos a las chicas-dijo Remus

-La verdad quien se hubiera esperado que los merodeadores tuvieran amigas mujeres con las cuales nunca salieron-dijo Sirius

-Pero esta vez es diferentes, estas chicas casi son nuestras amigas pero para nosotros son algo mas-dijo Remus

-A que te refieres?-dijo Sirius

-Querido Canuto no te diste cuenta? Los tres estamos con las únicas chicas que no salieron con nosotros de las cuales nosotros estamos enamorados-dijo simplemente James

-YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NAT!!-gritó Sirius

-Esta bien Canuto-dijo Remus- Ya sabemos que no estas enamorado pero por lo menos te gusta

-Eso tampoco-dijo Sirius- Solo es mi amiga

-Bueno dejemos esta charla y empecemos a armar el plan- propuso James

Lily fue a la enfermería y en un dos por tres lo tenía como nuevo pero se tuvo que aguantar a sus amigas haciéndoles preguntas sobre James las cuales ellas les contó algunas cosas que el chico ya había contado.

Llegaron a la sala común y vieron que los chicos les hacían señas y se sentaron con ellos. Leyeron, hablaron, comieron golosinas, etc. Fueron a cenar y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ninguna discusión lo cual produjo una gran sorpresa a todo el colegio.

Al terminar de cenar volvieron a la sala común y estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Charlie y Nat dijeron que se irían a dormir lo cual Remus y Sirius se sumaron, se saludaron y subieron cada uno a su cuarto. James y Lily estuvieron un rato más allí. Lily leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y James veía las técnicas que haría para el equipo de Quidditch mientras que miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que se hacia lo mismo que el pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el otro.

-James me voy a dormir-dijo Lily ahogando un bostezo- pero antes te voy a responder algo que me preguntaste hoy a la mañana

-Lo de ser amigos?-dijo James esperanzado y Lily asintió con la cabeza-Bien que pensaste

Lily se acercó al muchacho. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro y hacían grandes esfuerzos para no caer en la tentación de robarle un beso a la otra persona. Lily se acercó a la oreja de James y le dijo:

-Que sí seré tu amiga-cuando le dijo eso el chico sintió un escalofrió y ella cuando le termino de decir eso le dio un beso en la mejilla- Buenas noches James, que duermas con los Ángeles (no soy tierna??)

-Buenas noches Lily que tu también duermas con los Ángeles- dijo James _si todos los Ángeles son como tu Lily seguro que si_- pensó James y se fue acostar


	4. Quidditch y Peleas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gracias a todas las personitas que leen mi ficc…no saben lo feliz uqe me hacennnnnnnnnnnnn

Espero uqe esten pasando unas vacaciones de lujo….y que esten rastreando a chicos tan lindoss como mis amados y preciosos merodeadores

Adiós!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, James no podía estar más feliz. Recordaba ese beso proveniente de su amada pelirroja, mientras que se colocaba perfume para bajar a desayunar. Pero su felicidad no impedía que estuviera a la vez nervioso ya que ese día las clases se habían suspendido porque había partido de quiddich: Griffindor vs Slytherin. Todo el equipo de los leones había trabajado arduamente, y James no podría estar más orgulloso de ser su capitán y buscador. Sirius jugaba en el puesto de guardián y Remus era bateador. A decir verdad, los tres muchachos eran excelentes jugadores, pero el resto del equipo no se quedaba atrás.

Al llegar al gran salón, muchas mujeres les guiñaron un ojo, les silbaron y les tiraron besos ya que los muchachos lucían extremadamente guapos con las túnicas de quiddich. Mientras que Sirius les sonreía, James y Remus intentaban ocultarse de ellas.

Se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de Griffindor, y comenzaron a desayunar. Remus se sirvió una gran porción de tostadas con miel, Sirius un gran pedazo de pastel con crema. Mientras comían notaron que James no lo hacía.

- Cornamenta por que no comes un poco? tu siempre dices que hay que desayunar bien antes de un partido- le dijo Remus preocupado.

-es que el nudo que tengo en la garganta no me lo permite, Lunático-le respondió James en un tono soñador.

-desde cuando te pones así por un partido?-le espetó Sirius con cara de asombro

-desde que Lily me prometió que iría a verme-contestó con un suspiro y una sonrisa en los labios James

FLASH BACK

Luego de haberle dado las buenas noches y de haber recibido un beso de parte de Lily, James se dirigía hacia su habitación para poder aclarar su mente, cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

-James! espera!- dijo Lily desde la sala común.

-Lily, que sucede?- dijo alegremente James

-nada ...solo quería desearte suerte para mañana-titubeó la pelirroja

-mañana? que sucederá mañana?- preguntó confundido James.

-tienes partido, lo olvidaste?- dijo riendo Lily

-no por supuesto que no- respondió algo sonrojado James. La verdad es que había estado preparándose hace mucho tiempo con su equipo para este partido pero luego del beso de la pelirroja no podía pensar en otra cosa.- gracias, pero irás?-preguntó esperanzado.

-por supuesto que sí, te lo prometo-respondió Lily y dicho esto se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-me parece que realmente te gusta amigo ,no?- dijo riendo Remus.

-si..ya no puedo resistirme a robarle un beso cada vez que se me acerca...sin ella simplemente moriría...- respondió un sonriente James

-no quiero arruinar el momento de cursilería de Cornamenta, pero debemos ir al campo a calentar –dijo Sirius mientras revoleaba los ojos.

-cuando te enamores te sucederá lo mismo que a mí, Canuto-respondió James mientras se levantaban de la mesa para ir en busca de sus escobas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas...

- rápido Charlie!! Que quiero llegar antes al campo así conseguimos buenos lugares!!!-gritaba Lily mientras se colocaba la túnica.

- ya voy, hago lo más rápido que puedo-le respondió Charlie-se que quieres ver a James pero tranquilízate un poco-prosiguió mientras reía.

- si es verdad..espera un minuto como sabes que voy porque quiero ver a James?

- porque como una de tus mejores amigas se que no te encanta el quiddich, y al menos que haya una buena razón para que vayas, que la hay, no estarías tan nerviosa- dijo Charlie conteniendo la risa.

- es cierto..me conocen muy bien ustedes dos.. y hablando de dos, donde está Nathaly??- preguntó Lily

-no lo se...esta mañana se levantó muy temprano y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación...la vi pero seguí durmiendo, estaba muy cansada

me pregunto que nos estará ocultando.. ya van varios días que hace lo mismo..

-lo averiguaremos más tarde pero ahora debemos apurarnos-dijo Charlie.

Al llegar, el campo estaba repleto de estudiantes con banderas y estandartes color oro y granate, mientras que en la tribuna opuesta reinaba el color verde y plata. Lograron encontrar un lugar después de unos instantes de búsqueda.faltaba poco para que el partido empezara, pero los jugadores todavía no habían salido al campo.

-deben estar en los vestidores- dijo Charlie-tranquila Lily, ya saldrán

-si, ya se...pero no me aguanto las ganas de verlo...-dijo Lily haciendo pucheros- tengo una idea- y dicho esto se fue corriendo del lado de su amiga.

-bueno están listos? saben que es el primer partido del año y que es difícil, pero daremos lo mejor!! Griffindor ganará la copa sea como sea! así que empecemos derrotando a Slytherin!!!-gritaba James en los vestidores- y recuerden que aún si perdemos deben sentirse orgullosos de ustedes mismos porque dimos lo mejor!

El discurso del capitán fue recibido con aplausos y vítores.

TOC TOC

-adelante-dijo James. Al abrise la puerta, James no cabía en si de felicidad.

-Lily!! Qué haces aquí??-preguntó sorprendido el morocho

-solo quería volver a desearte suerte...-dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios a James.

-guau..yo..eh...gra...gracias-tartamudeó a modo de respuesta James mientras que Lily regresaba a la tribuna.

-damas y caballeros!!el partido va a comenzar!! Los equipos hacen sus apariciones!! Aquí tenemos al de Slytherin que tiene como capitán a Malfoy que aparece seguido de Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Rookwood ,Smith y Pankinson! Y por aquí aparecen los aclamados leones!!!y ellos son Potter como capitán, seguido de Black, Lupin, Thomas, Belle, Longbottom y la nueva cazadora Nathaly Johanson!!!-después de escuchar estas palabras Lily y Charlie intercambiaron miradas de asombro.

-iba a las prácticas de quiddich..por eso se ausentaba-dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-se liberar las pelotas..se lanza la quaffle y empieza el primer partido de la temporada!!!-comentaba Marcus Jordan-Belle tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Johanson, esta se la pasa a Logbottom, vuelve a Johanson y TANTO PARA GRIFFINDOR!! Flint tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Smith, Smith se dirige hacia los aros, lanza y..Black la detiene con una increíble maniobra!!!!

El juego continuaba sin problemas Gryffindor ganaba 90 a 10, y el público enloquecía.

-Johanson tiene la quaffle nuevamente,esquiba con habilidad a flint y a Smith, pero de repente una bludger va hacia ella, cuidado johanson!!, pero afortunadamente Thomas la golpea y se la lanza a Smith quien cae en la arena , y 10 puntos más para Griffindor!!!

-gracias Peter-le dijo Nat sonriéndole al bateador

-fue un placer-le respondió Peter Thomas a Nat, la cual se sonrojó. Sirius apretó con fuerza el palo de su escoba al ver como Thomas le guiñaba un ojo a Nat._ "thomas eres un idiota" _pensó.

El partido finalizó cuando James en una increíble maniobra logró atrapar la snitch dorada. Griffindor había ganado lo que significaba que habría una gran fiesta en la sala común de la casa.

Mientras el equipo cruzaba el campo, encabezado por James, muchos alumnos se acercaron a felicitarlos a todos, pero especialmente a Nat ya que ella era la que había hecho la mitad de los tantos ganadores. Nat ,a pesar de estar cubierta de barro y con la túnica de quiddich sucia, se veía hermosa. Por supuesto muchos muchachos lo notaron y fueron a saludarla.

-estuviste genial-le dijo un rubio de ojos celestes perteneciente a Ravenclaw-si algún día deseas salir conmigo ,ahí estaré-y se fue mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica.

-estuviste increíble hoy-le dijo Peter Thomas pasándole un brazo por la cintura

-gracias - le respondió Nat sonrojándose un poco. Nunca había recibido tanta atención del público masculino.

Al ver esta escena Sirius no pudo contenerse y fue a interrumpirlos.

-discúlpame Thomas pero estas sujetando a mi novia-le espetó bruscamente Sirius-así que te agradecería que no te acercaras más a ella

-que?-dijo Nat sorprendida

-lo siento..Si.sirius..no quise molestarte-le dijo Thomas con gran asombro,y se retiró de allí.

-tu novia??por que dijiste eso??-le preguntó Nat al muchacho de ojos azules intentando no enojarse.

-pues..es que el seguro te haría daño y...

-pero ni siquiera me pidió que salgamos!!por que arruinas todo siempre!!!!???

-es que seguramente te usaría!!-le replicó Sirius.

-no te entiendo!un día me insultas y al otro estas celoso de que un chico se me acerque!!

-NO ESTOY CELOSO!! ES SOLO QUE...-pero Nat no escucho lo que seguía porque se había ido hacia las duchas a bañarse.

"_yo no estoy celoso del idiota de Thomas. Si el quiere salir con Nat que lo haga!quien se lo impide??!!...pero por favor que estoy diciendo...nunca dejaría que salga con él...nunca dejaría que nadie me la quite...pero por que digo esto??yo no me estaré enamorando de Nat???...jajaja...por favor que idea más ridícula..jaajaja"_pensó Sirius y comenzó a reírse solo.

Era el mediodía y un brillante sol iluminaba los imponentes jardines del colegio, haciendo que el lago pareciese un espejo. James estaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol; pensando en donde estaría Lily porque después del partido no la había visto. A su lado estaba Remus quien no dejaba de pensar en Charlie.

-fue un gran partido no crees Lunático?-le dijo James

-si, por supuesto que si, te luciste amigo-le respondió Remus sonriendo.

-donde estará Lily?-preguntó James.

-hablando de ella ahí viene junto a..Charlie., disculpa Cornamenta pero debo irme, nos vemos luego-y dicho esto se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lily y Charlie.

-hola chicas-les dijo animadamente Remus

-hola Remus, gran partido el de hoy, felicitaciones-le dijo Lily

-gracias, eh...podría robarte a Charlie por unos minutos?-preguntó Remus mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un intenso color rojo.

-por supuesto-dijo Lily y se alejó de allí

-Charlie..quiero hablar contigo-dijo Remus con un nerviosismo extrañamente notable en su voz-

-remus no me asustes...estas bien?-preguntó muy preocupada Charlie.

-si estoy perfecto ..es más nunca estuve mejor..

-que era lo que querías decirme?-preguntó temerosa Charlie

-de acuerdo... cada vez que hablamos me siento seguro, confiado, feliz... eh..desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...con los años descubrí que sin ti yo moriría...y me di cuenta que...yo..yo...te..te amo-dijo finalmente Remus tan sonrojado como Charlie

-yo..n..no se que decir..

-entiendo si no quieres ser mi novia ,no entiendo como podrías fijarte en un chico como yo pero..-de repente,sin planearlo Charlie lo besó intensamente en los labios, alejado de él toda duda existente

-yo también te amo Remus..y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-gracias Charlie..gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo-y luego tomó su cara entre sus manos y la besó como si esa fuera la última vez que la vería.

Al caer la noche, la sala común de Griffindor estaba totalmente decorada y repleta de comida y bebida cortesía de los merodeadores, por supuesto.todos estaban bailando menos Remus y Charlie quienes se besaban en un sillón cercano al fuego.

Al verlos sus amigos se sorprendieron, pero lo aceptaron ya que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Bailaron toda la noche, y también bebieron y comieron hasta hartarse A las tres de madrugada los únicos que quedaban en la sala común eran James, Sirius,Remus,Nat,Lily y Charlie.Esta ultima y su novio, estaban abrazados y dormidos en un sillón ; Lily y James bailaban y reían y Sirius y Nat discutían.

-lo único que quiero es que no te lastimen,nada más-decía Sirius.

-pero...por que? desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?-pregunto Nat intentando conservar la calma

-desde que..-_"me enamore de ti"_ pensó, pero dijo-..nos hicimos amigos.no me gusta ver sufrir a mis amigos

-pero es que ...-de repente la puerta de la sala común se abrió y la profesora Mcgonagall apareció vestida con una bata escocesa.

-QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTE ALBOROTO!!!???

-profesora nosotros...eh ..es que..-intentó explicar James.

-SILENCIO!!ESTAN LOS SEIS CASTIGADOS TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA!!!TENDRÁN QUE LIMPIAR LA ENFERMERÍA DE MANERA MUGGLE Y LAS MAZMORRAS TAMBIEN!!!LOS VERÉ MAÑANA EN MI DESPACHO A PRIEMRA HORA!! AH! Y OLVIDENSE DE LA SALIDA A HOSGMEADE DE ESTE MES!!!-y dicho esto partió a su habitación.

-ustedes nos prometieron que no habría problemas!!!!-gritó Lily

-lo se..es que nunca nos habían descubierto-dijo avergonzado James.

-son unos imbeciles!!!!por su culpa perderemos el sábado!!!!y las salidas!!!!!!son unos idiotas!!!-grito Nat

-pero nosotros..solo.-intentó decir Sirius pero Charlie lo interrumpió

-no puedo creerlo!!!!!confiamos en ustedes!!!!!-dijo muy irritada

-amor no te pongas así..por favor-dijo Remus

-encima tu los defiendes!!!!!!??????esto es el colmo!!!!!!!-y dicho esto Nat y Charlie fueron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta de un portazo.

-olvídense de nosotras!!!!!!para siempre!!!!!-grito Lily y se encerró en su habitación con sus amigas.

Los tres merodeadores estaban atónitos. Remus intentaba ganarle a las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, James se había quedado contemplando el lugar donde minutos antes Lily le había gritado y Sirius se limitaba a mirar el suelo.

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir...mañana habra mucho por limpiar-dijo Remus a quien se le quebraba la voz

-si es cierto...pero las tenemos que recuperar..de algún modo-dijo James y acto seguido los tres fueron a su habitación a pensar en lo sucedido.


	5. Sorpresas y Reconciliaciones

Capitulo 5

A la mañana siguiente, Remus fue el primero en levantarse y supo que no iba a hacer un día muy lindo que digamos. Su novia, con la que había estado 12 horas, ya se había enojado con él por culpa de sus amigos, aunque el también tenía la culpa. Salió de su cama y se fue a duchar, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para lo que le esperaba el día de hoy. Al salir, se peinó y salió a cambiarse. Dirigió su mirada a la cama de su amigo James Potter el cual estaba jugando con su snitch pensando en Lily

-Nos mandamos una grande…no es así?-preguntó James

-Sí, y la verdad quisiera saber como vamos a hacer para conquistarlas de nuevo...tenemos pocos días hasta el castigo y preferiría hacerlo tranquilo sin discutir con nadie-respondió Remus

-Pero es difícil y lo sabes…ellas no son cualquier chica

-Por eso mismo vamos a tener que esforzarnos mas-dijo James y escuchó unos ruidos y desvió su mirada a la cama Sirius.

El ya nombrado estaba destapado solo vestido con unos boxers negros(ayy blackie!!!!alguien mande una ambulancia para mi casa) que murmuraba…-Por favor Nat perdóname yo te amo-sus dos amigos ahogaban las risas y le enviaron dos almohadones para que se despertara.

-Oigan que sucede? por que me mandan esos almohadones?-dijo Sirius lanzándoselos

-Porque murmurabas en tus sueños-dijo James-Me voy a bañar

-No si yo llegó primero-le contestó Sirius corriendo hacia el baño pero James había sido más veloz y le cerró la puerta en la cara- Eso no es justo Cornamenta

-Si que lo es, tu tardas 1 hora en bañarte-dijo James abriendo la ducha

-Remus que haremos hoy?-preguntó Sirius

-La verdad? No lo sé…pero ya me imagino que no terminaremos bien el día.

-Pero no son unas salvajes…ya veras que nos perdonan en un dos por tres-dijo Sirius y viendo que James salía de la ducha, entró para irse a bañar y poder bajar temprano

Media hora más tarde (Sirius se había apurado para ir a ver a Nat) bajaron las escaleras de su dormitorio y al llegar al centro de la sala común dirigieron sus miradas al cuarto de las chicas y vieron que ninguna de las que bajaba era la que ellos querían, entonces se dirigieron al gran comedor para ir a desayunar

En el dormitorio de las chicas, 3 de ellas, estaban sentadas sobre sus camas pensando en lo que harían ese día

-No podemos ignorarlos siempre-dijo Lily- Hoy tenemos transformaciones y estamos sentadas con ellos

-Si tienes razón pero tendríamos que poder huir de alguna forma-dijo Nat

-Hoy es un día terrible, después de tanto tiempo, me puse de novia con Remus y no podré estar con él-respondió Charlie casi llorando

-No llores Charlie ya se arreglara todo pero tenemos que hacerlos sufrir un poco entiendes?-dijo Lily abrazándola

-Todo se arreglará, si quieres puedes salir de esto y seguir como estaban las cosas antes- le propuso Nat sentándose con las otras dos

-No tengo que hacerlo, no dejaré que esto pasé de largo-dijo Charlie- Pero que haremos?

-Ignorarlos, hablarles fríamente, todo lo que se les ocurra para que ellos sientan mucha pena-contestó Lily

-Sí y lo primero y principal es vestirnos para ir a desayunar pero con unos toques-añadió Nat con una sonrisa malvada

Los chicos llegaron al gran comedor y trataron de visualizar si encontraban a las chicas pero no fue así entonces se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Cada dos por tres levantaban sus cabezas para ver si las veían pero no era así hasta que las puertas del comedor se abrieron y dejaron ver a tres chicas entrando con la capa abierta y caminando tranquilamente. Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron lejos de los merodeadores, lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría del colegio ya que ese grupo se había comenzado a llevar con ellos.

Los chicos, al ver eso, comían y las miraban. Sirius se había puesto de costado para poder comer y ver a Nat al mismo tiempo. James había dejado de comer para ver como Lily se servía su comida y comenzaba a comer y finalmente, Remus veía como su novia no comía y se quedaba hablando con sus amigas. Las tres sentían como tres miradas las seguían en cada movimiento entonces dirigieron sus miradas al grupo que las miraban. Los chicos recibieron esas miradas pero no eran de cariño y amistad sino frías y enojosas, fue por eso que desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lugar.

Las chicas, viendo que los merodeadores no las dejarían de ver, se levantaron y se dirigieron a primera clase, Transformaciones, allí verían si eran capaces de ignorarlos. Si primer paso de hacerlos ver que no les interesaba (por supuesto era todo mentira) lo más mínimo su compañía.

Entraron al curso y se sentaron en sus respectivos bancos. Tocó el timbre y vieron como la profesora McGonagall entraba y, aunque a ellas les sorprendió pero ni se inmutaron, los primeros que entraron al salón fueron los merodeadores y se sentaron al lado de cada una de sus compañeras.

-Por primera vez llegan temprano-dijo la profesora mirando a los merodeadores-Bien silencio, hoy transformaremos una caja de música a un pájaro. Por favor comiencen y no quiero peleas!

Los dos grupos empezaron a transformar a su caja, los únicos que lo lograron rápidamente fueron los merodeadores mientras que las chicas lo hicieron dos minutos después y empezaron a hacer otras cosas. Los merodeadores, al ver que no les hablaban, comenzaron sus tácticas para que los perdonaran

-Lily por favor háblame- decía James

-Evans para ti Potter-respondió Lily con voz fría lo cual hizo que James se diera cuenta que todo lo que había avanzado, lo había atrasado en un minuto

-Por favor perdóname

-….

-Vamos háblame

-…

-Lily te lo ruego háblame-decía James desesperado

Lily lo miró y levantó la mano y sin dejar de verlo preguntó:- Profesora me puedo retirar?Ya terminé de transformar a mi caja

-Claro Evans vaya pero no se meta en problemas-le respondió la profesora

-Profesora puedo yo también retirarme?-preguntó James sin dejar de cortar el contacto visual

-No Potter, usted se queda sentado hasta que termine la hora

Lily le hizo un movimiento de ojos a James como diciéndole sarcásticamente: Hay que pena. Guardó sus cosas y se levantó y salió del curso dejando a James bastante furioso de que Lily no le hablara.

-Nat?-preguntó Sirius mientras que ésta leía una revista

-…

-Nat?

-…

-Nathaly?-dijo Sirius impacientándose

-…

-Johanson?

-…-Nathaly dio vuelta la hoja de su revista

-Nathaly Johanson háblame o…-empezó a decir Sirius pero se detuvo viendo que Lily pasaba y salía del curso y antes de seguir diciendo lo que iba a decir…

-Profesora me puedo retirar yo también?-preguntó Nat

-Sí Johanson vaya pero derecho a donde está Evans entendido?

-Sí profesora

-Johanson- dijo la profesora cuando se levantó- recuérdele a su amiga el castigo que tienen por favor

-Claro profesora McGonagall- respondió la eludida con la voz más dulce posible y saliendo del curso

Sirius no se había ni esforzado por preguntarle a la profesora si podía salir ya sabía la respuesta: un No rotundo. Se sentó más cómodo en el banco y se puso a dormir, soñando con Nathaly y él se amigaban

-Por favor Charlie, háblame-dijo Remus- Estoy muy arrepentido, por favor

-Punto 1 no soy Charlie soy Charlotte, punto 2 lo hubieras pensado antes y punto 3 te la bancas

-Charlie no me hagas esto, yo te quiero no puedo no hablar contigo, por favor se buena-contestó Remus

Charlie no podía resistirse a las palabras de Remus pero lo tenía que hacer sufrir por lo menos un poco para ver que no jugaba con ella

-Lo siento lo hubieras pensado antes…y agradece que no soy como mis amigas que ni siquiera les dirigieron la palabra a tus amigos, y ahora si me disculpas me voy-respondió Charlie- Profesora me puedo retirar?

-Que tienen hoy que terminan rápido?-preguntó la profesora McGonagall- Vaya tranquila Darwood

Charlie se levantó arrepintiéndose de no poder decirle a su amor que ella también lo quería pero se lo tenía que aguantar, se lo merecía. Le dirigió una última mirada a Remus y éste se la respondió con una mirada de perdón. Ella salió del curso para encontrarse con sus amigas.

El día no mejoró para los merodeadores, las chicas eran bastantes populares en el colegio entonces todos los chicos les pedían de salir y hablaban con ellas provocando que los chicos se pusieran furiosos, fue por eso que siempre estaban cerca de ellas, para espantar a cualquier persona inmunda se les acercara. Una chica de un merodeador no era tocada por nada del mundo sino sería una guerra.

Pasó una semana de todo esto y con esto llegó el día del castigo. Los chicos se encontraban desayunando pero no tenían hambre. Recordaban todo lo que habían hecho para amigarse con sus amigas pero no lo habían logrado.

El martes les habían enviado un mensaje por lechuza el cual las chicas al leerlo se pararon, se dirigieron hacia ellos, los chicos pensaron que los habían personado pero quemaron enfrente de ellos los tres mensajes.

El miércoles les enviaron una caja de golosinas a cada una de ellas, las cuales ellas regalaron a los niños de primer año

El jueves cada uno le regaló algo a su chica…Remus una vela perfumada, James un libro y Sirius un telescopio donde se veían algunas diapositivas de estrellas pero ellas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores y se lo regalaron al profesor Dumbledore.

El viernes mandaron unas cartas demasiado lindas que habían escrito con mucho cuidado pero ellas solamente las rompieron.

Vieron que las chicas se acercaban y se sentaban enfrente de ellos. Ellos lo habían arreglado así para que los perdonaran pero parecía no funcionar, ellas hacían que ellos no existían.

-Silencio por favor-se levantó el profesor Dumbledore- Quiero anunciarles que el próximo sábado, al ser Halloween, habrá un baile formal. Solo podrán ir los alumnos de 4º para arriba. Eso es todo disfruten de su salida a Hogmeade-concluyó el profesor

Las chicas suspiraron. Un baile. Ellas no querían ir si ya sabían que no irían con las personas que querían pero los chicos ya sabían con quien querían ir y juraban que irían o sino se tirarían de la torre de astronomía. Esos pensamientos seguían en sus cabezas hasta que escucharon la voz de Charlie

-Chicas vamos al castigo? si empezamos hoy y terminamos con todo mañana tendremos el día libre

-Si tienes razón-contestó Remus

-A TI NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO-gritó Charlie

-Sí vamos- respondieron sus dos amigas

Las tres empezaron a caminar, sabían que los merodeadores estaban atrás de ellas caminando y que les tendrían que ver la cara todo el día pero lo que ellas no sabían es que ellos ya habían planeado algo para que ellas los perdonaran o eso pensaban

Las chicas llegaron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, abrieron la puerta pero les cerraron la puerta en la cara de los 3 chicos los cuales al estar pensando en lo que no debían se la tragaron completamente. Las chicas comenzaron a reír por lo bajo y vieron como los chicos entraban un poco golpeados.

-Bien como ustedes rompieron las reglas tendrán que hacer las siguientes cosas: primero limpiar el baño de los prefectos y luego las mazmorras entendido? Todo a la manera muggle- concluyó la profesora

El grupo se dirigió al baño y comenzaron a limpiar cada uno de cada lado del lugar para no cruzarse. Como todo estaba en silencio Lily empezó a tararear una canción que ella conocía y que tocaba con las chicas y los merodeadores se quedaron sorprendidos que la chica hiciera eso…no quería que nadie se enterara de su secreto…pero de repente no solo ella tarareaba sino que sus dos amigas la acompañaban como un coro y hacían los sonidos de sus instrumentos. Cuando terminaron la canción, las chicas se empezaron a reír y siguieron haciendo su trabajo absortas de que tres chicos estaban maravillados con ellas.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar se dirigieron a las mazmorras y se dividieron el trabajo

-Nosotras ordenaremos todos los estantes y ustedes los calderos entendieron?-dijo Charlie

-Y por que nosotros los calderos?-preguntaron los tres

-PORQUE SE LO MERECEN- dijeron las tres

Las chicas se pusieron a organizarse entre ellas. Lily, la más alta y la que sabía más de pociones los pondría en su lugar. Charlie se los pasaría y la tendría por las dudas que se cayera y Nat los limpiaría con un trapo. Los chicos se sorprendieron que las chicas tuvieran esa organización entre ellas y mientras que limpiaban las miraban embalsamados de tanta belleza ya que eran lo único que iluminaba ese lugar.

Cuando terminaron los chicos escucharon lo que las chicas hablaban.

-Chicas yo me voy a dar una vuelta-dijo Lily- Si quieren venir las veo allí

-Lo siento Lily pero yo me quiero ir a dormir-respondió Nat ahogando un bostezo

-Yo no se que haré puede que me siente a leer no lo sé todavía-añadió Charlie- Pero ninguna bajará a almorzar o a cenar?

-La verdad que no tengo hambre-dijo Nat

-Yo tampoco pero si tengo bajaré a las cocinas, no te preocupes

-Esta bien pero no hagan lío quieren?-dijo Charlie

-Sí mamá- respondieron las dos riéndose y se separaron

Uno de los merodeadores no dudo en un segundo en ir a buscar su capa de invisibilidad para ir a escuchar cantar a su pelirroja favorita. Mientras los otros dos merodeadores se fueron a almorzar ya que una de sus chicas no iría a almorzar y la otra se iba a dormir

Un joven de cabellos azabache y ojos avellanas se acercaba cada vez más a la sala donde estaba la pelirroja quien había dejado la puerta mas o menos abierta para que su voz recorriera el pasillo desierto donde nadie pasaba nunca y para ver si sus amigas se acercaban. James pudo entrar sin hacer el menor ruido posible y vio a su adorada pelirroja sentada en la ventana con una flor en sus manos y que miraba hacia los jardines de Hogwarts. Cuando pudo estar completamente relajada comenzó a cantar

AMOR DE ENGAÑO  
ESTAMOS TAN CERCA  
Y ESTAMOS TAN LEJOS  
COMPARTIMOS TODO  
Y A LA VEZ TAN POCO  
Y NO ES QUE ME IMPORTE  
SENTIRTE A MI LADO  
PERO ES TAN DIFÍCIL  
ESTO QUE AHORA SIENTO

AMOR DE ENGAÑO   
DIGO TE ODIO MIENTO TE EXTRAÑO  
AMOR PROHIBIDO  
BUSCO PERDERTE Y MAS TE AMO

AMOR NO VES ME ESTAS MATANDO  
MI CORAZON ESTA SANGRANDO (x2)

ESTAMOS TAN SOLOS  
TAN APACIONADOS  
NOS DESEAMOS TANTO  
Y HAY TANTO RECHAZO  
Y NO ES QUE NO SIENTA  
TU PIEL EN MIS MANOS  
GANAS DE GRITARTE  
COMO YO TE AMO

AMOR DE ENGAÑO  
DIGO TE ODIO MIENTO TE EXTRAÑO  
AMOR PROHIBIDO  
BUSCO PERDERTE Y MAS TE AMO 

AMOR NO VES ME ESTAS MATANDO  
MI CORAZON ESTA SANGRANDO (x2)

PERO AMOR NO VES ME ESTAS MATANDO  
MI CORAZON ESTA SANGRANDO

MIENTO TE EXTRAÑO

James pudo ver como a su pelirroja se le caía una lágrima. No podía creer que ella llorara por él. No se perdonaba que la hubieran castigado por su culpa. De repente vio las plantas que tenían las chicas en esa habitación. Estaban casi marchitas. Estaban tristes. James empezó a atar cabos. Las chicas estaban tristes por estar enojadas con ellos pero también estaban felices pero él no sabía el por que. Sería que ya tenían pareja para el baile? eso era seguro que no porque ellos habían estado todo el día con ellas. James salió de sus pensamientos viendo como la pelirroja se había levantado y se acercaba a su planta y decía:

-Como le digo que lo quiero? aunque este sentimiento nació hace poco no lo puedo detener. Lo quiero y odio esto pero tengo que ser fuerte pero necesito que me lo demuestre y que yo sienta que él no me va a dejar por cualquier otra. Necesito saber que realmente me ama.

James, al oír estas palabras, se sentía feliz. Ella lo empezaba a querer. Pero él se lo tenía que demostrar y sabía como. Y vio como Lily, al tocar la planta, estaba vestida de otra manera. Estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con mangas largas y unas flores en su cabeza. Ese retrato lo recordaría siempre y así fue.

Salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir a ver a sus amigos. Entró al gran comedor corriendo. Les murmuró algo y los tres salieron corriendo, nadie sabiendo adonde.

Las chicas se reunieron, después de una tarde cada una con sus pensamientos, para ir a cenar pero no encontraron a los merodeadores lo cual las preocupó un poco pero supieron demostrar lo contrario muy bien. Al terminar de cenar, se dirigieron a la sala común pero tampoco los encontraron allí entonces se dirigieron a dormir pensando en donde estarían cada uno de los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó oliendo un bello olor a flores. Cuando se despabiló vio algo maravilloso. Su parte del cuarto estaba rodeado de pétalos de sakura esparcidos por todo el suelo y varios ramos de su flor favorita arriba de su cama y uno en especial en el medio de su cama con un ciervo de peluche al lado con una nota en papel plateado.

-Chicas!!!!Despiértense!!!-gritó

Las chicas se levantaron y vieron lo mismo que Lily sin poder creerlo. Nat tenía toda su parte con pétalos de margaritas y ramos de margaritas por doquier y arriba de su cama un perro negro con un ramo de margaritas a sus pies con una carta de papel negro.

Charlie estaba rodeada por pétalos de rosas blancas y ramos de esa flor y en la cabecera de su cama un peluche de un lobo gris con un ramo de flores sobre su lomo y una carta de color dorado.

Las chicas no podían salir del trance cuando vieron esto pero tenían que ver los mensajes que tenían sus ramos y que decían sus cartas.

**LILY:** las notas decían PERDONAME o TE KIERO firmado por el mismo chico todas las veces y ese chico era James Potter. Ella no podía caber de la felicidad que tenía que James se le hubiera ocurrido esa manera para que lo perdonara y abrió la carta.

_MI QUERIDA PELIRROJA: quiero que aceptes estos regalos para que me disculpes ya que no quería que te castigaran por mi culpa y que estés enojada conmigo. Eso no lo puedo resistir. Te quería pedir, para que me hagas un muy feliz, que vengas conmigo al baile. Lo harás? Te kiere. James Potter_

**CHARLIE: **sus notas decían TE AMO firmado Tu lobito. La carta no duró en sus manos ya que la abrió inmediatamente:

_CHARLIE MI AMOR: Quiero que me perdones. No puedo resistir que estemos peleados. Extraño tus besos, tus abrazos, tus miradas. Por favor vuelve conmigo. Quiero llevar a mi novia al baile de Halloween. Piensas que aceptara? te amo Remus_

**NAT:** sus notas decían lo mismo que James y la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Querida Nat: Te quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado. No puedo resistir que no me hables. Es más fuerte que nada en este mundo. Necesito recuperar a esa pequeña que huyó de mí porque quiero llevarla al baile. Querrá venir conmigo? con amor Sirius Black_

Las chicas no necesitaban hablar para decirse cada una lo que había pasado y ya sabían la respuesta que le darían cada una a esa persona. Se levantaron y se cambiaron para organizar su respuesta. La idea para la respuesta no tardo en llegar pero querían que los chicos sufrieran un poco más. Fue por eso mismo que se refugiaron en la sala de Lily todo el día cuidando de sus flores y decidiendo que se pondrían y a una hora adecuada bajaron para ir a organizar la sorpresa de los chicos.

Los chicos no las vieron en todo el día y eso los desesperaba porque necesitaban estar con ellas y necesitaban su respuesta. Buscaron por todo el colegio pero no había rastros de ellas.

Se rindieron y se pusieron a disfrutar el día soñando despiertos con el baile y con sus parejas.

A la hora de la cena tampoco las vieron pero al entrar a la sala común las vieron muy sonrientes y felices. Los chicos no se animaron a acercárseles entonces se sentaron en un sillón a verlas como se reían y las vieron hasta que ellas se dirigieron a dormir con sonrisas y miradas sospechosas.

Los chicos decepcionados subieron las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se encontraron cada uno sobre su cama con diferentes golosinas de Honeydukes y un ramo de flores de cada una de las chicas con un sobre de diferente color con diferentes toques.

El de James era blanco con pequeños pétalos rosas y decía con la hermosa caligrafía de Lily: _Querido James: te quiero agradecer por la sorpresa que me diste hoy…es hermosa. Te perdono completamente y me alegra mucho volver a hablarte. Y sí iré al baile contigo, ya que con esto yo también soy feliz. Te kiero Lily_

El de Remus era blanco con flores violetas y decía: _Remus, mi amor: te perdono, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Contestando a tu respuesta creo que tu novia le encantará ir con su novio. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Tu Charlie_

El de Sirius era blanco con pétalas celestes y decía: _Querido Sirius: me alegra que hayas encontrado una linda forma para que te perdone y si te perdono. He encontrado a una pequeña que dice que perdió a su pequeño y dice que irá al baile con él. Con todo mi amor. Nat_

Los chicos no podían creer lo que les sucedía y fue así que se acostaron oliendo el perfume de las flores de sus queridos amores.


	6. El baile

**Dedicado a Auroramor22 Y LucÃ­a…GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**SEAN FELICES Y DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULOOO**

Capitulo 6: El baile

La semana previa al baile, las muchachas del colegio intentaban lucirse para que los chicos más guapos las invitaran. Se ponían maquillaje, se peinaban diferente y cuando podían usaban polleras cortas para llamar su atención. Por supuesto que los muchachos más codiciados eran los merodeadores. Ellos estaban felices de tener como parejas a las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts, y reconocían que llamar tanto la atención entre el alumnado femenino, ya no les importaba tanto, porque tenían a las mujeres que amaban para ellos.

James estaba sumamente alegre por tener una oportunidad de demostrarle a su pelirroja cuanto la amaba; Remus estaba muy nervioso ya que quería contarle su "problema peludo"a su novia, pero temía la reacción de esta; y Sirius estaba muy confundido.

"_que es esto que siento por Nat??por que cada vez que otro chico se le acerca debo contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo??(al chico mas vale)por que cada vez que me habla siento que no puedo ser más feliz? Por que no puedo ser valiente y admitir que estoy enamorado locamente de ella?...esta noche...tengo una oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar..._" reflexionó Sirius mientras sonreía.

-que te sucede, Canuto?-preguntó James mirando extrañado a su amigo

-eh?..no ..nada solo pensaba en el baile de Hallowen- contestó sin dejar de sonreír Sirius.

-me parece que no pensabas solo en el baile...sino más bien pensabas en tu pareja para el baile.-le dijo riendo James.

-cornamenta no digas esas cosas!!!!-le replicó Sirius con cara de enojo.

-pero si es cierto..te gusta Nat-dijo James riendo mientras recibía un golpe de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-no me gusta Nat...creo-contestó Sirius mientras se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada hacia sus pies.

-admitelo...no es nada malo que el codiciado Sirius Black por fin haya encontrado el amor...- dijo Remus en un tono divertido involucrándose en la conversación. Frente a este comentario, Sirius suspiró resignado.

-esta bien amigos..tienen razón...estoy loco por Nat...-admitió el morocho mientras el rubor de sus mejillas subía de tono rápidamente.

-sl fin lo reconoces!!!-dijo alegremente James , que recibió un codazo de parte de Sirius.

Mientras las chicas estaban en su habitación discutiendo sobre lo que usarían para asistir al baile.

-debes usar el azul-le dijo Charlie a Nat, la cual buscaba en su ropero un vestido que la convenciera.

-no, para mi debe usar el rosa-dijo Lily mientras tomaba el vestido nombrado y lo apoyaba sobre Nat para ver como lo quedaba, interrumpiendo su búsqueda.

-pero creo que...-decía Charlie cuando Nat las interrumpió.

-chicass!! Bastaa! Calmense!!-dijo alteradamente la rubia.

-pero si estas más nerviosa que nosotras dos!-le replicó Lily

-si...lo se..lo lamento chicas ..pero quiero encontrar un vestido que me quede bien...-dijo Nat con pesar.

-pero que dices!! cualquier vestido te lucirá precioso!!!y de más esta decir que te pongas lo que te pongas, Sirius enloquecerá al verte-le espetó Charlie mientras contenía la risa y le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga. Frente a esta situación, las mejillas de Nathaly se tornaron de un rojo más intenso que el cabello de Lily.

-no digas esas cosas...so...solo quiero estar presentable nada más...-replicó la rubia mirando el suelo-..y tal vez este sintiendo algo por él...aunque me cueste decirlo...

-que bueno Nat!!! Seguro te va a hacer muy feliz!!-comentó Charlie alegremente.

-no lo sé...el es muy mujeriego y seguramente me consideraría una más en su lista...

-por supuesto que no Nat!!el daría la vida por ti!!y misma lo escuche!! James me lo contó...me dijo que él nunca te lastimaría...-le dijo Lily sonriendo

-en serio??-preguntó esperanzada Nat.Lily y Charlie asintieron con la cabeza

-ya lo verás...-le dijo misteriosamente Charlie.

Los días pasaron y la noche del baile llegó. Los profesores no les habían mandado demasiada tarea para que los alumnos pudieran disfrutar de la velada. Los merodeadores estaban extremadamente nerviosos. James caminaba en círculos en su habitación buscado su perfume, Sirius intentaba hacerse bien el nudo de la corbata, y Remus intentaba en vano tranquilizarlos, aunque el estaba mucho peor que sus amigos.

-tranquilo James, o abrirás un zurco en el suelo-le dijo Remus riendo

-Como puedo estar tranquilo si debo reoger a Lily en media hora!!!!!????-gritó James quien había encontrado su perfume y se lo colocaba velozmente.

-te ayudo Canuto?-preguntó Remus, el cual ya estaba listo hace quince minutos.

-te lo agradecería muchísimo Lunático –le respondió el ojiazul, y dicho esto Remus le hizo el nudo en menos de dos minutos.

-chicos tranquilos, les ira bien, tienen todo preparado-les decía el hombrelobo.

-es que no lo puedo evitar...si lo arruino me muero amigo-le contestó James.

-no lo harás si te tranquilizas-le comentó Remus-y tu Sirius tranquilo!te ira grandioso...la conquistarás...a parte con tu experiencia...

-es que ella no es una más...tengo pensado algo diferente que no hice con ninguna antes...espero que funcione..-dijo Sirius mirando el paisaje nocturno por la ventana.

En el cuarto de las muchachas la situación no era muy diferente.

Lily estaba en el baño ayudando a Charlie con el maquillaje y Nat estaba vaciando su ropero intentado decidir que iba a usar

-Nathaly Johanson deja de desordenar la habitación!!!-le reclamó divertida Lily, quien tampoco estaba lista.

-pero no se que usar!!!!!

-todo te quedara bien no te preocupes- le dijo Charlie mientras Lily le colocaba sombra- vas a deslumbrar a muchos Nat, te pongas lo que te pongas, en especial a cierto morocho de ojos azules que conozco.

Nat decidió ignorar ese comentario, aunque sabía que sus amigas tenían razón: Sirius la quería solo para él. Este pensamiento hizo que la rubia comenzara a tranquilizarse un poco._"espero poder decirle lo que siento esta noche "_pensaba con nerviosismo.

Luego de media hora los tres merodeadores estaban en la sala común esperando a las chicas. No podían estar más nerviosos.

"_ya vendra..tranquilo James...no te dejaría plantado.."_ pensaba el morocho de ojos avellana.

"_tengo que decirselo hoy...no puedo aguantar más.."_se decía para si Sirius Black.

"_no importe lo que pase,tengo que ser honesto con ella...no se lo puedo ocultar para siempre..."_reflexionó Remus con pesar.

Mientras los muchachos estaban encimismados en sus pensamientos, no notaron que tres chicas se les acercaban.

-chicos...chicos...CHICOS!!-gritó divertida Lily.

-eh?..que?? oh dios mio, luces hermosa Lily-le dijo James mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Lily estaba usando un vestido largo, con un tajo que llegaba hasta su rodilla y que hacía lucir su esbelta figura. Tenía un escote pronunciado, pero a la vez discreto. Era color verde agua, tenía pequeños diamantes bordeando el escote y poseía la espalda cruzada por tres pequeñas tiras de género.

-gracias...tu..tu tambien luces muy bien James-le dijo la muchacha sonrojandose al máximo. James lucía un traje negro, con una camisa blanca a la cual le había desabrochado los tres primeros botones,para romper la formalidad un poco. Por supuesto que su cabello seguía tan revoltoso como siempre, pero le daba un toque salvaje que Lily adoraba.

-buenas noches, princesa-le dijo Remus mientras contemplaba a su novia-te ves...increíble-y tenía razón. Charlie estaba usando un hermoso vestido largo color rojo, strapless, y con un tajo que permitía ver sus piernas perfectas.

-gracias amor-y dicho esto lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Nat..yo..n.no s..s...se que decir...luces bellisima...-le dijo Sirius a Nat mientras la contemplaba embelesado.

La rubia usaba un vestido también largo con un tajo en la falda color turquesa que se ataba en el cuello, lo que hacía que sus hombros y su espalda estuvieran descubiertos. Llevaba el pelo suelto y planchado, y su maquilla era muy sencillo al igual que el de sus amigas.

-gracias..Sirius..tu tambien luces muy bien-y no se equivocaba: el morocho de ojos azules tenía un traje color negro, con una

camisa blanca y una corbata roja.(ayyy blackieeee!!!! me ahogo en mi propia baba!!!!jajaaj)

-gracias...será mejor que vayamos al gran salón...asi podremos encontrar una buena mesa-respondió Sirius algo sonrojado y sonriente.

Las tres parejas se dirigieron hacia el gran salón, pero al entrar vieron que estaba totalmente diferente: las cuatro mesas de las casas habían desaparecido y en su lugar había muchas mesas más pequeñas para dos, cuatro o seis personas. En el centro de ellas había una burbuja de cristal en donde estaban encerradas un hadas de distintos colores. En el techo se podía apreciar la hermosa noche estrellada que iluminaba los jardines.

Los muchachos y las chicas se situaron en una mesa cercana al escenario que estaba en el centro del salón, donde diferentes bandas tocarían. Por supuesto los chicos las ayudaron a sentarse, y asi se ganaron un beso en la mejilla de sus respectivas chicas. La cena transcurrió tranquila, los seis charlaban y reían animadamente cuando comenzó a sonar la música.

-bailamos hermosa?-le dijo Remus a su novia mientras le ofrecía su mano.

-por supuesto galán- le respondió dándole un beso y aceptando su invitación; asi desaparecieron en la pista de baile.

-Lily quisieras concederme el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor?-le susurró James al oído haciendola estremecer.

-claro-le respondió y fueron hacia la pista dejando a Nat y a Sirius solos. De repente un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos.Sirius comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, y Nat miraba las hadas dentro de la burbuja. Nat decidió romper el hielo.

-sabes?detesto bailar. Nunca fui buena en eso-le dijo sonriendo.

-yo tambien lo odio y soy malisimo, James intentó enseñarme pero no tuvo éxito.-le respondió Sirius mientras reía-podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos, si quieres por supuesto

-no me atravería a decirte que no-le dijo Nat con una risita. Y asi los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia el lago.

Al llegar alli, vieron como la luna iluminaba la superficie del lago, haciedolo parecer cristal. Se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-jamas pude bailar bien-decía Nat

-yo tampoco…creo que prefiero quedarme en mi habitación leyendo-le contestó Sirius, un poco sonrojado por haberle confesado uno de sus gustos más privados

-en serio lees?yo pense que el famoso Sirius Black jamas tocaría un libro al menos que lo apuntaran con una varita-le dijo sorprendida.

-tu con la fama no te quedas atrás...tienes a medio Hogwarts enamorado de ti...-Nat se sonrojó

-pero a mi no me interesan esos chicos que solo me ven como un objeto...

-lo se...y es por eso que quiero decirte algo...-la interrumpió Sirius mientras tomaba aire-..hace mucho...me di cuenta que..eres especial para mi...que no eres una más...

-lo dices porque soy tu amiga, no?y me ves como una hermana-le dijo Nat mientras algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-no, Nat...lo que quiero decir es que...te necesito a mi lado...no como una amiga...necesito que me beses...necesito tus abrazos...neces...-pero no pudo continuar porque Nat se le lanzó al cuello, y lo besó intensamente en los labios. Sirius le correspondio el beso, y estuvieron asi por lo que les parecieron horas, hasta que necesitaron separarse para respirar.

-lo ...l..lo sien..siento-dijo Nat sonrojada.

-no lo hagas...fue el mejor beso de mi vida...-le dijo él mientras sostenía la cara de la muchacha en sus manos- te amo Nathaly Johanson-y dicho esto la volvió a besar. Nat no puso resistencia, y al separarse ella le dijo-yo también te amo Sirius Black.

Y dicho esto se abrazaron quedando profundamente dormidos y Sirius sintió que nunca antes había sido tan feliz.

Mientras en el salón de baile había comenzado a sonar una canción lenta, y James y Lily seguían bailando juntos para felicidad de ambos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro a la perfección. James le sujetaba la cintura con fuerza, haciendo que Lily se sintiera segura en esos brazos fuertes; y ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico que amaba, haciendo que este se sintiera en las nubes al oler su perfume. De repente los dos se miraron, perdiendose en los ojos del otro.

-que hermosos ojos tienes Lily...-le susurró James a su pelirroja.

-gracias,...-le respondió Lily sin bajar al mirada.

-no creo que resista mucho más...-le dijo James seductoramente.

-yo creo que tampoco res..-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Lily le correspondió pero de repente tuvo que abandonar las dulces sensaciones que James le producía- lo siento...pero debes demostrarme que cambiaras...mi paciencia tiene un límite...y no creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin ti...por favor apurate a cambiar...demuestrame que no soy una más...-y dicho esto la pelirroja lo beso una vez más y se fue dejandolo absorto en sus pensamientos.

Charlie y Remus se encontraban en un balcón con vista a los terrenos. Estaban abrazados dandose calor, ya que era una noche muy fría.

-que hermosa esta la luna, no amor?-le dijo Charlie.

-si...pero no tanto como tú esta noche...-le respondió Remus dandole un corto beso en los labios- escucha Charlie, debo decirte algo...recuerdas que nos prometimos que seríamos honestos el uno con el otro sin importar lo que pase?-le preguntó Remus mientras intentaba alejar los nervios que sentía en ese instante.

-si..po..por supuesto-le dijo Charlie empezando a temer por lo que su novio le diría.

-debo confesarte algo...pero antes quiero que sepas que entenderé si luego de saberlo decides dejarme y no verme nunca más...siempre recordare que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del universo y que te ame como nunca antes he amado a nadie

-me estas dejando por otra??es eso??-le dijo Charlie al borde del llanto

-jamás te cambiaría por otra, Charlie-le dijo haciendo que ella se tranquilizara un poco

-entonces que es?amor no me asustes..

-de acuerdo...soy un licántropo...cada luna llena me trasformo en un monstruoso hombre lobo...y al tranformarme no soy conciente de lo que hago y podría herirte o incluso matarte...y eso nunca me lo perdonaría...-al escuchar esto Charlie comenzó a llorar, peor no de tristeza, sino de alegría.

-por favor no llores entiendo que te asustes es normal..y tambien entenderé si prefieres salir con otro chico que no sea un monstruo como yo...tu mereces que te ame una persona normal...- y dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del castillo.

-Remus espera!-le gritó Charlie-no me importa que seas lo que seas...yo te amo.. y nunca nadie me hizo tan feliz como tu..-y dicho esto se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente

-gracias Charlie por ser así...gracias...-y la besó mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas de felicidad.


	7. Cantando

**Dedicado a Auroramor22, konsntida y Hermy Evans**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SEAN FELICES!!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAUSSSSSSS**

Capitulo 7

La noticia del noviazgo de Sirius y Nat se esparció por todo Hogwarts. Nat, desde el día del baile, tenía que estar defendiéndose de los ataques de las admiradoras de Sirius pero no le importaba. La relación de Remus y Charlie iba de mil maravillas, luego de la confesión del licántropo se querían aún más pero Charlie lo que no le había dicho era que ella ya lo sabía y que sus amigas también pero prefirió no decírselo a su novio para que no se preocupara.

Las cosas entre James y Lily iban mejorando. James había dejado de hablarle a cualquier chica que se le cruzaba y compartía mucho tiempo con Lily. También siempre le ofrecía el brazo para llevarla a los salones de clases o para ir a l gran comedor, le llevaba su mochila y la acompañaba a todos lados. Lily sabía que el chico lo hacía porque le quería demostrar que lo amaba y lo iba logrando de a poco. Lo que a ella le maravillaba era que todos los días recibía un ramo de flores de James. A los dos se les hacía difícil verse a los ojos y no besarse pero, especialmente James, se resistía soñando en su futuro logro.

Un día estaban almorzando tranquilamente y el grupo de amigos fue llamado al despacho del director. Ninguno de los merodeadores había hecho algo. Desde que estaban con las chicas no hacían ninguna broma. Las chicas estaban nerviosas. El director siempre que las llamaba a su despacho era para castigarlas pero esta vez no habían hecho nada de malo y a ellas les sorprendían que sucediera eso.

-Algunos de ustedes hizo algo?-preguntó Lily mirando a James

-Juro que no hicimos nada- respondió el aludido

-Es verdad, desde que estamos con ustedes no tenemos ganas de hacer bromas-exclamó Sirius robándole un beso a su novia

-Más les vale porque sino tendrán serios problemas-le contestó Nat

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho, dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Tocaron la puerta y escucharon que el director los hacía pasar.

-Buenas tardes-dijo el profesor-Por favor sientensen-Hizo aparecer unas sillas

-Profesor por que nos mando a llamar?-dijo Remus

-Los llamaba para decirles la última parte de su castigo

-QUE?!-dijeron todos

-Sí. Minerva se le había olvidado avisarles que tenían que preparar algo para el baile. Por eso mismo tienen esta tarde para que uno o dos de ustedes haga un pequeño show en la cena-contestó tranquilamente Dumbledore

Todos no dudaron en mirar a Lily quien estaba en pánico y no podía creer en lo que le pasaba.

-Tiene que haber un solo y un dúo, el dúo tiene que ser hombre y mujer. Si lo hacen bien se van a ir de viaje

-Profesor oí bien…dijo de viaje?-preguntó Charlie

-Sí señorita. Si hacen bien el show todo el séptimo año se irá de viaje al Caribe a pasar un tiempo allí, lejos de los problemas e irán acompañados por la profesora McGonagall y por mí

-Pero profesor…estamos a mitad de año-comenzó a decir Lily

-Ya lo sé señorita Evans pero los profesores pensamos que estaría bien que se fueran como en un pequeño viaje de egresados-dijo el profesor-por eso le recomendaría que vaya a practicar para que le salga bien la canción. Buenas tardes.

Los chicos se retiraron y empezaron a escuchar como Lily decía enojada

-Lo hizo apropósito. Sabe que yo se cantar y quiere que cante enfrente de todo el colegio. Está loco de remate. No lo haré que cante otra.

-Lily cálmate quieres?-dijo Charlie

-Esto es imposible tengo que estar soñando…

-LILIAN EVANS!!!!CALLATE!!!-gritó Nat y Lily se calló- Lo harás por el bien de nosotros y por el bien del colegio oíste?

-No entiendo por que no quieres cantar Lily?-preguntó Remus

-Porque no me gusta cantar enfrente del público

-Pero vamos a tener que hacerlo…quiero esas vacaciones…las clases me estresaron-dijo Sirius ganándose un pisotón de su novia-POR UQE ME PISAS?

-No te das cuenta que ella no quiere cantar porque tiene miedo escénico?

-Pero…esperen aquí hay alguien que no habló…James que opinas?-dijo Sirius

-Yo creo que Lily tiene que cantar pero si no lo quiere lo hará otra persona…y que nos tenemos que ir a organizar para ver quien canta en el dúo-le respondió James- Lily-le tomo la mano-cantarás para nosotros en este momento-le dijo mirándola a los ojos diciéndole que la apoyaría en todo lo que ella decidiera

-Vamos-le tomó la mano a James dejando a los otros atrás quienes los siguieron corriendo.

Todos corrieron a la sala Oeste. Lily hizo que todos sus amigos se sentaran en un sillón y conjuró a los instrumentos para que tocaran mientras ella cantaba. Cerró los ojos y la melodía comenzó a sonar

Soy un ángel, soy un diablo

Soy a veces en el medio

Soy lo más mala q puedo ser

Y lo más buena q puedo ser

a veces soy un millón d colores

a veces soy el negro y el blanco

soy todos los extremos

Intenta entenderme, nunca podrás

Esas son todas las cosas q soy

Soy especial

Soy bella

soy maravillosa

Soy poderosa

Incontenible

A veces miserable

A veces lastimosa

Pero esas son cosas típicas de mi

Soy alguien que fallo con si misma

soy obsesionada por dudar

No Tengo todas las respuestas

No tengo nada entendido

me gusta ser yo misma

Odio estar sola

Soy arriba y soy abajo

Pero es parte d la emoción

Parte del plan

Parte d todas las cosas que soy

Soy especial

Soy bella

soy maravillosa

Soy poderosa

Incontenible

A veces miserable

A veces lastimosa

Pero esas son cosas típicas d mi (x2)

de todas las cosas que soy

A veces soy miserable

A veces soy la mimosa

Pero esas son mcosas típicas de quien yo soy

De todas las cosas q soy,soy un angel,soy un diablo

A veces soy el medio

D lo mala q soy

y lo buena q puedo ser

A veces son un millon d colores

A veces soy el negro y el blanco

Soy todos los extramos

Intenta entenderme,nunca podrás

Soy especial

Soy bella

soy maravillosa

Soy poderosa

Incontenible

A veces miserable

A veces lastimosa

Pero esas son cosas típicas de mi (x2)

Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir mientras que Lily se ruborizaba un poco. NO poruqe sus amigas la aplaudieran sino porque James estaba ahí y la miraba orgulloso por lo que había hecho.

-Maravilloso Lily!!!!Cantas perfecto-dijo Sirius

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo…Por que nos escondiste que cantabas?-añadió Remus haciéndose que no sabía

-Nadie lo sabe…solo algunas personas-dijo Lily mirando a James como diciéndole que ya sabía que él sabía (juego de palabras)

-Bien quien cantará el dúo?-preguntó Nat

-Yo no!!-respondieron Remus y Sirius

-Yo lo haré-contestó James sin dejar de mirar a Lily con quien estaba conectado por su mirada

-Sí es verdad Cornamenta es la persona que mejor canta de nosotros 3-dijo Sirius

-Como olvidarse…Ustedes saben que James cantaba?-preguntó Lupin-Ahora que recuerdo usaba esta habitación para practicar…pero un día dejó de venir y de cantar pero no sabemos el porque- Remus vio como James y Lily se miraban y entendió

-Deje de cantar porque otra voz me supero y es mucho mas bella que la mía-respondió James sin romper el contacto visual

-Era tu voz?-preguntó Lily

-Que quieres decir?-añadió Nat extrañada por el comportamiento de Lily

-Un día estaba cantando y una voz empezó a cantar la letra conmigo y nos complementamos pero pocas veces se oye

-A ver déjenme entender…James dejó de cantar porque oyó a Lily cantar…Lily oyó una vez a James cantar con ella…y ahora los dos van a cantar?-dijo rápidamente Charlie

-Sí cariño-dijo Remus

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Charlie

-Bien los dejamos practicar nosotros nos vamos a organizar el gran salón y las demás cosas-añadió Sirius saliendo con su novia

-Vamos amor-dijo Remus para que Charlie no se quedara con sus amigos

-Por que no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó Lily

-Porque no creí necesario hacerlo

-Desde cuando sabes que cantó?Desde cuando vienes?

-Lily no me hagas un interrogatorio quieres?-dijo James- Vengo cada vez que puedo para escucharte…tu voz me hace sentir bien…me relaja…

-Pero James…

-Bien pongámonos en marcha que canción cantaremos?-preguntó James para que ella no siguiera con sus preguntas

-La que tú quieras-respondió Lily- Quieres cantar la que cantamos la otra vez?

-Como tu quieras- contestó James feliz…esa canción lo emocionaba porque era lo que sentía por Lily

Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando. Se compenetraban perfectamente y lo sabían. No podían no acercarse a la persona que amaban. Era demasiado estar separados. Cada vez que podían se acercaban y se rozaban. Esa noche no sabían como soportarían no abrazarse, no besarse, etc..

James terminó temprano de ensayar y se dirigió a la sala común para ver como sus amigos tenían el tema de la decoración y que se pondrían a la noche. Lo que él no se esperaba era que Lily en ese momento estaba preparando una sorpresa para él.

Se dirigió a la sala común y vio como sus amigos estaban sentados charlando sobre esa noche

-Como te fue James?-preguntó Canuto

-Bien gracias- respondió James- Que hicieron hasta ahora?

-Nos organizamos-respondió Charlie- Remus y Nat presentaran las piezas y a ustedes, yo le diré que ponerse y Sirius organizará el escenario. Todo está ya hecho no te preocupes

-Necesito que salga perfecto. Quiero que Lily sea feliz esta noche

-Tranquilízate Cornamenta todo saldrá bien-dijo Remus- Ve a acostarte o a despejarte te vendría bien

-Tienes razón Gracias chicos!- dijo James y se dirigió a su habitación a calmarse un poco

-Lily lo está haciendo esperar demasiado-dijo Sirius al ver que su amigo subía las escaleras nervioso

-No te preocupes amor, Lily lo estará esperando siempre y créeme que no es el único que está nervioso-le contestó su novia- Me voy a ver que se pondrán. Adiós- le dio un beso a su novio y se fue a su habitación

-Yo iré con ella. Vayan y calmen a James si?-propuso Charlie. Le dio un beso profundo a su novio y se fue detrás de su amiga

La noche llegó demasiado temprano para James y para Lily. Los dos estaban preparados pero muy nerviosos por lo que les podía pasar. Sus amigos los tranquilizaban pero al llegar al gran salón no pudieron no estarlo. Sirius había armado un lindo escenario con luces de colores y de color negro con una pantalla por donde se veían paisajes de Hogwarts. Lily y James trataron de dar la vuelta pero no pudieron porque sus amigos los tenían agarrados para que huyeran.

Se sentaron a cenar pero los dos protagonistas no podían tocar la comida y se miraban tratándose de dar ánimos. Cuando sus amigos terminaron los dirigieron a la parte de atrás del escenario para que se cambiaran y se prepararan.

En el camerino de las chicas, una chica peinaba a una joven pelirroja mientras la otra la maquillaba. La pelirroja no podía no estar nerviosa. Cantaría con el amor de su vida. Como no quererlo. Como no besarlo. En la sala de ensayos había decidido lo que haría esa noche y no cambiaría de opinión pero rezaba para que sus nervios no la traicionaran.

Su amiga le pasó su vestuario. Era un vestido blanco, corto por encima de sus rodillas con un escote en V con unas botas blancas.

Se lo puso y se sentó para no caerse ya que estaba con los pelos de punta.

Mientras en el camerino de los hombres, dos chicos trataban de tranquilizar al protagonista que iba de un lado a otro. El joven había decidido declarársele a Lily enfrente de todo el colegio y le importaba poco lo que la pelirroja le respondería. Él la quería y la tendría sino moriría en el intento.

Sus amigos le pasaron lo que se tenía que poner. Era una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro. Cuando terminó de vestirse salió y se puso delante de todo en una fila que había para sus amigos que se sentarían para verlos ya que habían terminado con su parte.

Salió con Sirius que estaba vestido con una camisa violeta y con Charlie que estaba con un a pollera corta negra y una remera turquesa con un escote en V. Se dirigieron a las 5 sillas que estaban en el medio del gran salón y se sentaron.

Alumnos. Un grupo de estudiantes esta noche nos honraran con dos canciones, cantadas por ellos por supuesto. Por favor les ruego que opinen, al terminar el espectáculo, si les gusta o no. Ahora que comience el show!- todos aplaudieron y se apagaron las luces y un foco de luz de prendió para iluminar a dos personas que tenían un micrófono en la mano.

-Buenas noches a todos. Estamos aquí para presentarles a los dos protagonistas de este show. Para mayor aclaraciones estamos aquí porque el profesor Dumbledore nos obligó- dijo Nat

-Ya que estamos castigados-añadió Remus para tratar de calmar a Nat- Les pedimos por favor que sean sinceros con lo que escuchen y no por lo que suceda. Ahora les pido un fuerte aplauso para la cantante de esta noche. Lily Evans!!!!

Remus y Nat se fueron e hicieron pasar a una Lily nerviosa pero con confianza. Todos los hombres se pararon para verla, cosa que James no pasó por alto aunque él también estaba sorprendido por como estaba vestida su pelirroja.

Lily tomó el micrófono y dijo:- Buenas noches a todos. Estoy aquí para cantar una canción muy especial para mí que es para una persona especial para mí y para mi corazón- miró a James y cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar

Estoy enamorada de tu voz y tu ternura

Tú eres mi color, mi poesía y mi música

Estoy enamorada de tu mirada tan profunda

Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda

Estoy enamorada de tu vientre y de tu ombligo

De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos

Estoy enamorada de tu piel tan transparente

Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente

Y nunca dejarás

De mi boca escuchar decir que

En ese momento James no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo y se puso a escuchar atentamente lo que cantaba la pelirroja

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre

Estoy enamorada de tus besos mariposa

De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas

Estoy enamorada de las cosas que no veo

Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro

Y nunca dejarás

De mi boca escuchar decir que

Lily abrió los ojos y miró a James y vio que la miraba sorprendido. Fijó su mirada a él y siguió cantando sintiendo cada palabra de la canción

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre

Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre

Se mi amor por favor por siempre

Tu amor por siempre.

Cuando Lily terminó de cantar, el gran salón estalló en aplausos pero a ella eso no le importaba, estaba mirando a un joven de pelos azabaches que también la miraba agradeciéndole con la mirada. Se dio media vuelta y salió del escenario mientras entraban Remus y Nat.

-Un fuerte aplauso para mi amiga Lily Evans-dijo Nat- Ahora por favor un gran aplauso al futuro novio de mi amiga James Potter

Las chicas del club de fans de James empezaron a gritar cuando James salió al escenario vestido como estaba dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigos

-Sabes que Lily te matara?-preguntó James

-Sí y no me importa decir la verdad- dijo Nat

-Y ahora otro fuerte aplauso para mi querida amiga Lily Evans- gritó Remus

Lily salió al escenario completamente diferente. Tenía puesto otro vestido blanco pero esta vez strapless con pequeños diamantes en su escote.

James la miró y le sonrió. Lily, al ver esto, hizo lo mismo

Los presentadores se fueron a sentar con sus amigos y se apagaron las luces y comenzó a tocar una melodía.

James: Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida.  
Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas, mas me callo y te marchas mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar.

James se empezó a acercar a Lily y le tomo la mano y siguió cantando

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abrases tan fuerte  
Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca me voy perdiendo en tu aroma me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Los dos:  
Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos puedan a  
batir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir apartando el miedo a sufrir.

Lily:   
Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente.  
Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte sentir cada día, ese flechazo al verte que mas dará lo que digan que mas dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol.

En ese momento Lily le decía con su mirada a James todo lo que lo amaba, y todo lo que lo quería y se dejo tomar en brazos de James dejándolo a él abrazándola por la espalda.

Los dos:  
Me muero por conocerte saber que es lo que piensas abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos puedan a batir centrar en tus ojos mi mirada cantar contigo al alba besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir apartando el miedo a sufrir.

A final de la canción se entrelazaron con un abrazo. Y Lily le dijo al oído a James:- Te quiero mucho James

-Yo también Lily-respondió él y al separarse se dieron un bello beso que duró para ellos horas mientras que todo el gran comedor no lo podía creer y el director sonría para él mismo: lo había logrado

Cuando se separaron bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron al lado de sus amigos con las manos entrelazadas

-Los alumnos de Gryffindor cumplieron su castigo y como regalo por este show maravilloso todo el séptimo curso se irá de viaje al Caribe. Parten mañana temprano así que a preparar el bolso. Hasta mañana

Todos los de séptimo, incluyendo a Sirius, Nat, Charlie y Remus, salieron corriendo pero no se dieron cuenta que una pareja se dirigía al lago para recuperar el tiempo perdido de esos días.


	8. El viaje

CAPITULO 8

Al día siguiente del baile, los merodeadores y sus amigas se encontraban en el parque del colegio para tomar el traslador que los dirigiría a la isla mágica. Se sentían mirados ya uqe todo el colegio veía como esas chicas uqe odiaban a los merodeadores estuvieran ahora con ellos pero la pareja que mas sorprendía era la de Lily y James ya uqe James la tenia tomada por la cintura a Lily y ella no decía nada.

Su atención por favor?-dijo la Prof. McGonagall- Tomaran un traslador y este los dirigira a una estación donde abra un autobús para llevarlos a la isla. Los cuartos serán mixtos y fueron asignados por el profesor Dumbledore y no habra cambios. Empecemos…Abott con Roter…(sigue)Evans con Potter-Lily y James se miran y sonrien- Johanson con Black y Lupin con Darwood. Hagan una fila y vayan pasando para agarrar un traslador.

Los seis amigos caminaron para tomar una bota vieja y de repente se encontraron dando vueltas hasta llegar a una estación donde había un autobús de color violeta dispuesto a partir cuando todos estuvieran allí. Los asientos eran de a dos entonces cada uno se sentó con su pareja.

Serán las mejores vacaciones no chicos?-dijo Sirius

Por supuesto que si Canuto-respondieron los otros dos

Todas las personas que iban llegando se iban situando en sus lugares y cuando la prof- McGonagall y el prof. Dumbledore se sentaron el bus comenzó a levitar para ir volando hacia la isla. Como no tenían nada para hacer Remus y Charlie se pusieron a leer y a hablar mientras uqe se daban besos cada dos minutos, Sirius y Natalie comían unos dulces mientras jugaban al ajedrez mientras uqe Lily y James estaban sentados callados solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Lily tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de James y dormía placidamente mientras que James le acariciaba su cabellera roja y recordaba los uqe había pasado la noche anterior.

FLASH BACK

Los dos iban caminando por los jardines tomados de la mano sin saber uqe decir. Se sentaron en la orilla del lago y fue ahí donde James se armó de palabras y comenzó una conversación.

-Por que lo hiciste Lily?

-Hacer uqe James?-preguntó Lily sin saber a uqe se refería

-A lo de la canción…a lo del beso…a lo del baile

-James…yo…yo lo hice porque te quiero…hay algo de malo en eso?

-No, no me malinterpretes pero me parece raro viniendo de ti-dijo James

-Osea uqe yo no se hacer nada?Que soy una chica que no hace nada?-empezó a decirle Lily casi enojada- Pensaste que era una cualquiera? Como no me lo imaginé…yo sabía uqe esto pasaría…como no me di cuenta antes!!!

Lily se levantó y se puso a caminar por el jardín deteniendose para sentarse a llorar tranquila en su árbol favorito. Lloraba amargamente…como había podido ser tan tonta de creer en la palabras de James Potter? De repente se encontró a alguien que la abrazaba por la espalda y que le decía

-Lils perdóname…me entendiste mal…estoy sorprendido es todo…yo te quiero ocmo a mi propia vida y después de un montón de veces uqe me has rechazado no puedo creer uqe te puedo tener en mis brazos…por favor deja de llorar

Lily dejo de llorar y lo miró a sus hermosos ojos avellana para ver si decía la verdad. Ahí lo vio todo. Vio todo el cariño que le tenía, todo el amor uqe le quería dar fue por eso que antes uqe él siguiera diciendo algo lo besó. Ese beso para los dos era como si fuera su primero ya uqe se besaron como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver.

Lily quiero pedirte algo…quieres ser mi novia?

James, no te lo tomes a mal pero no lo sé…tengo miedo…tengo miedo que me trates como a las demás

Pero Lily tu no eres como las demás…por favor hazme feliz diciendome uqe sí o por lo menos que no me dejaras de querer…espera tu me quieres cierto- James hizo esa pregunta con miedo a que la pelirroja saliera diciendo uqe era una broma

Lily para contestar su pregunta solamente lo besó

-Te quedó claro James Potter?

-Por supuesto que sí…y dime que me respondes

-Acepto y por favor prometeme que siempre me querrás

-Es una promesa Lily

Y se volvieron a besar sellando ese pacto que duraría por siempre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

James no podía creer que estaba de novio con la pelirroja que lo había rechazado tantos años. El la amaba con toda su alma y no permitiria que nada le pasase. Verla allí dormida entre sus brazos era el mejor deseo uqe había podido pedir. NO se había sentido así de bien desde hace tiempo. Antes de seguir pensando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cornamenta prometeme que no le haras nada malo a Lily- dijo Remus

-Por supuesto uqe no, lo sabes muy bien…por uqe esa preocupación?

-Lily es mi mejor amiga y una hermana para mí y no quiero uqe sufra por eso te advierto que cualquier cosa uqe le pase o si sufre por ti la pagaras…entendido?

James se quedó sorprendido ante la declaración de su amigo. Nunca había visto a Remus tan sobreprotector. Remus siempre había sido amigo de Lily y había sido a una de las personas a la que había confiado su secreto y sabía bien que Lily también se había hecho animaga por él pero esa era otra historia.

-Te prometo Remus que no le pasara nada y que no la haré sufrir pero esa amenaza tambien va para ti, no le hagas daño a Charlie entendido?

-De eso no tienes poruqe preocuparte- respondió Lunático

-Que hacen?-preguntó Sirius mirandolos

-Canuto…-comenzó a decir Remus

-Viejo amigo- siguió James

-Si tu le haces

-Daño a Nathaly

-Te la veras con nosotros dos

-Entendido?-finalizaron los dos

-Entendido mis capitanes-dijo Sirius haciendo una poce militar- Y eso va para ustedes dos.

Luego de esta pequeña conversación, llegaron a la isla mágica. Los seis se quedaron maravillados por lo hermosa uqe era.

Cada pareja tenía una cabaña que estaba comunicada con otras dos. Cada cabaña tenía dos camas, dos baños, un sillón y al abrir una puerta te conectabas con una sala de estar donde se conectaban otros dos cuartos. Por supuesto uno de esos pisos se encontraban los merodeadores.

Cuando McGonagall les dio las llaves, cada pareja fue a su cuarto para poder guardar sus cosas y vestirse con la ropa adecuada poruqe hacia calor alli. Las chicas y los chicos se pusieron sus mallas poruqe sabían uqe irían a la playa urgentemente.

Lily se puso un bikini blanco con un short blanco, Charlie uno de color verde y Natalie uno de color rojo. Los chicos llevaban la misma malla pero de diferentes colores: Sirius negra, James amarilla y Remus azul.

Los chicos, al ver a las chicas con poca ropa, necesitaban unos cuantos tarros para la baba ya uqe se les notaba el buen cuerpo uqe tenían y las chicas no se quedaban atrás solo uqe lo disimulaban mejor.

Bajaron rápido a la playa. Ni bien pusieron un pie en la arena, Sirius y James se pusieron de rodillas y agradecían al prof. Dumbledore por haberlos traído a ese lugar.

Las chicas establecieron sus cosas pero dos de ellas no pudieron ni sentarse ya uqe sus novios las habían cargado y las llevaban al mar. Y como terminaron: todos empapados.

Lily y James comenzaron una guerra de agua entre ellos mientras uqe Sirius quería atrapar a Nat uqe no dejaba que la tocara.

-A que no me atrapas-le decía Nat- Eres demasiado lento cariño

-Yo lento? Ahora veras mi vida-le dijo Sirius y se puso a nadar a

toda velocidad atrapandola de repente para poder abrazarla y besarla, Nat no puso resistencia (y si…no es tonta la verdad).

Remus y Charlie se habían quedado en la orilla charlando y haciendose mimos. Estuvieron mucho tiempo asi hasta uqe Sirius dijo que tenía hambre. Todos subieron al comedor donde se serviría la comida pero Nat le dijo que ella iría primero a la habitación.

Todos menos Nat se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar pero Nat no apareció todo el almuerzo ni toda la tarde y eso tenía a Sirius ocmo loco.

-DONDE SE HABRA METIDO?-gritaba Sirius revisando por quinta vez el hotel

-Calmate Sirius asi no ganamos nada- dijo Lily también preocupada

-Chicos y si vamos a halbar ocn el profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó Charlie

-Eso era lo uqe nos faltaba, ya sabía que todavía quedaba algo por hacer -dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación casi corriendo mientras los demás trataban de alcanzarlo.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho porque se encontraron al profesor a medio camino preocupado.

-Profesor hay una alumna que no aparece-comenzó a decir Sirius-Su nombre es…

-Sirius ya se que no aparece la señorita Johanson-respondió el profesor

-Como lo sabe profesor?-preguntó Remus

-Chicos tomense con calma esta noticia, la señorita Johanson ha sido encontrada desmayada a los pies de la escalera.

-QUE!!!!!!!!?-gritó Sirius

-Profesor uqe esta diciendo? Eso es imposible-comenzó a decir James

-La señorita Johanson está en la enfermería ahora pero hay una pequeño problema

-Es muy grave profesor?-preguntó Lily mientras que sostenía con James a Sirius

-Sí, señorita Evans. La señorita Johanson no despierta, esta en coma.


	9. Tristeza

**Holaa!!!Lamento haber tardado!!!!!! ( ( **

**Espero que no me maten por este capítulooooo**

**Dedicado Ali Black, CLau, Auroramor22 y Hermy Evans**

**He empezado a escribir una mini-historia sobre los merodeadores…pensaba ponerlo como un one-shot pero me gustaría saber su opinión...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!!**

**Chausss**

**Sean Felices!**

Capitulo 9: Tristeza

Sirius no podía darle crédito a sus oídos. Intentó hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un llanto ahogado.

-tranquilo Sirius, estoy seguro de que mejorara...-le dijo suavemente James intentando de sonar despreocupado.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE SI LA VIDA DE LA MUJER QUE AMO ESTA EN PELIGRO?- gritó Sirius incapaz de contener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Dumbledore colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho -lo mejor será que se calmen y descansen para poder ir mañana a ver a la señorita Johanson en la enfermería- dijo con una expresión de tristeza al observar el rostro de Sirius Black.

-Señor, por favor, le suplico que me deje pasar la noche con ella en la enfermería-exclamó Sirius con una fuerte determinación en su voz y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No creo que aceptes un no por respuesta...a demás madame pomfrey dijo que alguien podía ir con ella ...que eso ayudaría mucho a su recuperación a pesar de no estar aún despierta...-le contestó el profesor, a lo que Sirius respondió un débil "gracias".

Sin perder más tiempo, el muchacho de ojos azules comenzó a correr por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la enfermería. Tocó la puerta, y Madame Pomfrey lo recibió.

-no me digas nada cariño, se que esto debe ser duro para ti. Pasa por favor y sientate al lado de la cama.

Sirius le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado la enfermera.

Al verla no pudo contener las lágrimas: Nathalie yacía sobre la cama, inmóvil, con su rostro extremadamente pálido y sus preciosos ojos cerrados. Sirius tomó una de las manos de la muchacha entre las de él sin poder evitar que el terror lo invadiera: las manos de Nathalie estaban heladas.

-Nat...es..esta...ella no puede est...estar mue..mmu..- gemía Sirius mientras unas lágrimas más se escapaban de sus ojos azules.

-no cariño, no lo esta...esta entre nosotros todavía...pero hará falta mucha dedicación y colaboración para que se recupere...yo haré mi mayo esfuerzo, pero tú y tus amigos deben ayudarla...-le dijo con una voz apacible Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius esbozó una leve sonrisa _"gracias por no quitarmela...por no alejarla de mi lado...tienes que reaccionar Nat...yo sin ti no puedo..._

_Te necesito conmigo..."_pensaba el muchacho mientras la observaba con una ternura infinita. De repente, la voz de la enfermera lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-me oíste cariño?-le dijo dulcemente.

-si...lo siento...digame que puedo hacer...yo haría cualquier cosa por ella...

-lo único que puedes hacer por ahora,es quedarte a su lado y hablarle...

-que debo decirle?...

-hablale de lo que gustes...solo debe escuchar una voz familiar...algo que tal vez la ayude a despertar... eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, querido...

-entonces puedo quedarme esta noche con ella?-preguntó Siriua con la voz quebrada.

-esta y todas las que quieras –le respondió amablemente la enfermera y luego de decir esto salió de la enfermería dejando solos a los jóvenes.

Al estar completamente solo en la habitación, sin nadie que lo observara, Sirius ocultó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Luego de unos minutos, logró detener las lágrimas y comenzó a observar a la muchacha que yacía en la cama frente a él. Y sin lograr encontrar un consuelo mejor, comenzó a hablarle a ella, a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran completamente cerrados.

- Nat...¿puedes oírme?...yo...realmente quiero que te recuperes...lo necesito...no puedo vivir sin ti...me oyes?...no resistiría un solo día en este mundo sin tus palabras, tu compañía...tus besos...- y al decir esto último tocó con su dedo índice los labios de la muchacha , los cuales habían perdido la calidez que los caracterizaba y estaban tan fríos como el resto de su cuerpo.

-...necesito que vuelvas a mi lado...no puedo pensar siquiera en perderte...no lo soportaría...una vida sin ti...sería como una muerte en vida...-Sirius no pudo continuar ya que su voz se cortaba debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente. Tomó una de las manos de Nat y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, colocó su cabeza en la cama de ella, y sin desearlo sus ojos se cerraron, quedando dormido y soñando con que Nat volviera a despertar.

El sol que ingresaba por la ventana lo despertó. Sirius no recordaba donde estaba, hasta que de pronto la vio yaciendo en la cama: todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente en segundos. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar, pero esta vez pudo hablar mientras las lágrimas empapaban su cara.

-buenos días mi vida...te ruego que me respondas...por favor...solo una sonrisa...un sonido...algo...por favor...-pero todo era inútil, Nat no reaccionaba.

De repente, dos personas irrumpieron en la habitación: eran Remus y Charlie. Al ver a su amiga en ese estado, esta última no pudo reprimir el llanto. Abrazó a su novio mientras que este intentaba de parecer tranquilo, para hacerla sentir segura, pero en realidad sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los de sus amigos.

-tranquila hermosa...todo saldrá bien...ya lo veras...-le susurraba Remus a su novia en el oído, a lo que ella solo sonrió mirandolo a los ojos.

-Sirius ¿como te encuentras?...como si hiciera falta preguntar...-dijo James quien recien había llegado junto con Lily, la cual reaccionó de la misma forma que Charlotte.

-juro que sin ella no puedo seguir viviendo...-esto fue lo único que el joven Black logró decir antes de que se perdiera su voz a causa del llanto.

-ve a comer algo Sirius...te hara bien-le recomendó Lily mientras secaba con l reverso de su camisa las lágrimas- yo me quedo con ella un rato...

-no Lily gracias...pero yo no me alejo de su lado hasta que abra los ojos...y me mire como siempre lo hacía...

-pero yo creo que deb...-dijo Lily, pero James le indicó que no continuara, ya que era imposible hacer que su amigo cambiara de opinión.

-chicos...gracias por la compañía pero necesito estar solo con ella...-pidió Sirius. Sus amigos no se negaron a pesar de que pensaban que Sirius necesitaba estar acompañado.

James fue el último en salir mirando la devastadora escena que ocurría en la enfermería mientras una lágrima perdida caía de sus ojos: Sirius le hablaba a Nat de una forma dulce y cariñosa esperando una respuesta que no sabía si llegaría.

Pasaron tres días, durante los cuales Nat seguía sin despertar. Sirius se había negado a comer a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus amigos, ya ni siquiera dormía, había estado hablándole al cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha durante esos tres días completos. Sus ojos azules habían perdido el brillo y la vida que habían hecho que Nat se enamorara de él. Su rostro estaba surcado por las lágrimas y su cuerpo cansado ya que se negaba a alejarse de su amada.

Le había hablado de todo lo que cruzó por su mente: de sus amigos y amigas...de cómo todos la extrañaban...como se conocieron, lo que el sintió al verla, su primer beso, el baile, lo feliz que lo hacía...

- disfrutaba cada momento contigo...hasta nuestras peleas...porque me hacían saber que cada vez te quería más...que necesitaba pelearme para tener una excusa para hablarte...

-...se que llegaste a odiarme a veces...se también que fui un cobarde por no animarme a acercarme a ti antes...pero sabes por que hice tantas estupideces para acercarme a ti?...porque te amo...porque cada minuto contigo es un minuto en el que agradezco estar vivo...lamento si te hice sufrir...no fue mi intención...lo último que querría en este mundo es hacerte daño...-decía Sirius mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos para intentar contener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

De repente, una suave y dulce voz familiar lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿dónde estoy?-preguntaba Nat mirando fijamente a Sirius. Él no podía contener su felicidad.

-Nat...estas viva...no pued..no puedo creerlo...me has hecho mucha falta en estos días- le decía Sirius mientras se le acercaba para besarla.

-alejate de mi! Quien te crees que eres???!!-le gritó Nat mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás. Sirus no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Nat...lo siento...yo..yo solo pense...no importa lo lamento...-dijo avergonzado y perplejo Sirius.

-desde cuando te intereso Black!??? Dejame en paz quieres?- le decía a Sirius quien sentía como el mundo se acababa.

-pe...pero...Nat yo...yo ...syo tu novio...tu me quieres...-decía Sirius muy dolido para continuar.

-si, te quiero tanto como al dolor de estomago! Aléjate de mi!-le gritaba Nat.

-pe...per..pero yo te ...a..amo Nat...te acuerdas del baile, de nuestro beso?

-beso????!!!! En tus sueños me habrás besado! Pero en la vida real no!!!puaj! que asco!!- le respondió Nat a un muy dolido muchacho que tenía sus ojos azules colmados de lágrimas.

- pero yo te lleve al baile!! Yo te besé!! Tu aceptaste ser mi novia!!

Tu me dijiste que me amabas!!-gritaba Sirius intentando contener la ira y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

-me parece que alguien estuvo bebiendo de más...yo nunca, repito NUNCA saldría contigo!!! y menos diría las idioteces que crees que dije!!-le respondió Nathalie mirándolo extrañamente.

Sirius ya no podía soportarlo. No podía creer que esa era su Nat, la misma Nat que lo había amado y lo había hecho tan feliz.

-si piensas eso de mí significa que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros ¿no?-dijo con un hilo de voz el muchacho.

-nunca hubo un nosotros Black! Y nunca lo habrá!!-le gritó Nat con una voz determinante.

-si asi es como quieres que esten las cosas, perfecto Johanson!!-le respondió con el mismo tono de voz un muy dolido Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería con un fuerte golpe.

A la hora del almuerzo, James,Lily,Remus,Charlie y Sirius bajaron a almorzar al comedor del hotel. Se sentaron en una mesa circular para asi poder conversar mejor. Era un almuerzo de bienvenida para Nat ; al verla bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la mesa, todos se pusieron muy felices. Todos excepto Sirius,quien miraba por la ventana hacia el mar para no detener sus ojos en Nathalie la que acababa de sentarse entre Lily y Charlie.

Comieron tranquilamente hasta que...

-debes estar feliz de volver a tener a Sirius contigo, no es asi?-le dijo alegremente Lily a Nat.

-pero esto es una clase de broma tonta??yo nunca en mi vida salí ni saldría con Black! Lo entienden o no???-replicó muy ofendida Nat mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía hacia la playa.los chicos quedaron perplejos y Sirius solo se limitó a mirarla retirarse,mientras sentía como un cuchillo le atravesaba el corazón.

-Sirius, estas bien? No entiendo porque reacciona asi...-le dijo intentando apoyarlo James.

-yo estoy perfecto sin ella! Si piensas que tal vez es vital para que pueda respirar o para que sea feliz pues estas equivocado! ella no me importa en lo más mínimo!-respondió irritado Sirius para ocultar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

-Sabemos que eso que acabas de decir no es cierto,Sirius. Lo que debe haber sucedido es que con el golpe Nat perdió parte de su memoria...-le dijo Remus en un intento en vano por calmarlo.-la recuperará...las pérdidas de memoria no son eternas...solo necesita que algo la ayude a recordar lo mucho que te adoraba y lo bien que la pasaban juntos...

-Remus tiene razón...nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperarla-le dijo James-no chicos?-a lo que todos respondieron con entusiasmo –por supuesto!

-gracias chicos...son unos excelentes amigos..-respodió Sirius obligandose a colocar una leve sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la tarde, las chicas estuvieron en compañía de Nat intentando que esta recordara algo.

- en serio no recuerdas nada de los que sucedió con Sirius?-preguntó muy preocupada Lily. Sa biía cuanto se había esforzado el merodeador para lograr estar en compañía de su amiga...sabía que el la amaba más que a nadie...

-Lilian Evans!deja de molestarme con el idiota de Black!!!!-la reprendió seriamente Nat hechando chispas por los ojos.

-de acuerdo...lo siento no quise molestarte-se disculpó la pelirroja muy apenada.

-Nat disculpa que insista con lo mismo pero recuerdas que yo estoy de novia con Remus?- quiso saber Charlie, un poco temerosa por la respuesta que daría su amiga. Pensaba que le diría- dios! Como puede ser! es imposible! si los odiamos!- pero en vez de eso...

-por supuesto que sí. No tengo amnesia!!!-dijo enfadada Nat.-recuerdo que tu sales con Remus...y que el es casi perfecto y bla bla bla! recuerdo cada palabra que hablaste sobre él!

-y no estas molesta?-dijo Charlie para asegurarse.

-molesta??por qué habría de estarlo? El siempre me cayó bien-

Lily interrumpió la conversación.

-chicas debo ir a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, dijo que debía verlo en su oficina a las tres...y estoy retrasada! después nos vemos!!- y dicho esto la chica se retiró corriendo de la playa en dirección al hotel.

Luego de despedir a la pelirroja, las otras dos amigas continuaron su charla.

-Nat me alegra escuchar que recuerdas que Remus es mi novio-dijo sonriente y ruborizada Charlie.

-me gusta verlos felices –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-es decir que si recuerdas mi noviazgo también recuerdas que Lily está noviando con James Potter...-dijo Charlie alegremente.

-QUE????! JJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJ- Nat estalló en carcajadas.-ESE FUE UN BUEN CHISTE CHARLIE!JEJEJEJEJ CUENTATE OTRO!JAJAJAAJ-

-no es un chiste Nat..

-por supuesto que lo es!!Lily jamás saldría con él!!!! Jaajajajaja

-pero...Nat...

-Charlie eres tan graciosa jajaja..-la morocha dejó de insistir ya que

Nat no le creía. Siguieron charlando animadamente cuando Nat dijo...

-puedo contarte un secreto?

-pclaro que sí!somos amigas

-muy bien...te voy a confesar que James está cada día más guapo

Charlie no podía creer lo que oía. Estaba perpleja y sorprendida.

-co..com..como?-tartamudeó

-eres sorda o qué?? Dije que James está cada día más guapo...tal vez tenga una oportunidad con él-dijo alegremente Nat

-Nat ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a James! Ya te dije él está salien...-pero fue interrumpida

-ese chiste de que el y Lily son pareja no lo creo –dijo Nat

"_piensa Charlie,piensa! No puede intentar seducir a James!que diría Lily?y Sirius? No, esto no puede ser..tengo que evitarlo..._"

-pero a Lily siempre le gustó James...no se lo puedes quitar-le replicó Charlie

-no es propiedad de Lily! A parte ella nunca mostró ningún interés!no creo que le importe-y dicho esto Nat siguió caminando delante de Charlie ginorando por completo lo que su amiga le decía sobre Lily y James. Charlie decidió desistir, ya que Nat no entraba en razones.

A la noche...

Luego de cenar, cada pareja fue a su habitación (exceptuando Sirius que fue a caminar solo por la playa mientras que Nat iba a la habitación sola, sin saber que la compartía con él).

Mientras en el cuarto de Charlie y Remus...

Remus estaba dentro de las sábanas de su cama, vestido únicamente por un jogging color gris. Había tomado un gran color gracias al sol de la isla y para Charlie estaba más guapo que nunca.

Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás: el sol había logrado un bronceado perfecto en la morocha; vestía un camisón corto y escotado de satín color rosa pálido, que resaltaba su figura y hacía que al merodeador le faltara el aliento.

La muchacha se recostó al lado de su novio mientras este la abrazaba contra su fuerte pecho y le acariciaba el cabello.

-eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías?-le susurró Remus al oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven. Como respuesta lo besó en los labios...fue un beso corto y dulce.

-me encanta cuando haces eso-le dijo sonriendo a Charlie.

-y a mi me encanta cuando tu dices esas cosas...pero más cuando me besas-y para corroborar lo dicho se besaron más intensamente que antes.

-gracias por quererme Charlie...-le dijo Remus cuando se separaron.

-gracias a ti por hacerme sentir tan bien-le respondió mientras lo besaba apasionadamente en los labios.

Continuaron haciendolo...Remus le besó el cuello y ella no puso resistencia...todo era perfecto...seguían besándose con intensidad en la cama. Nada podía arruinar la felicidad que sentían ellos dos por poder demostrarse cuanto se amaban...nada hasta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación de improviso,haciendo que la pareja se separara: era Lily.

-que haces aquí?-le dijo muy vergonzada Charlie

-yo lo siento Charlie no quise arruinar el momento...-dijo Lilu mirando el suelo para intentar ocultar las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir.

-no te preocupes Lily...ahora dinos que te sucede?-dijo muy angustiada Charlie.

-es que...yo pensé que me amaba!-decía Lily entre sollosos incontenibles- él juró que me amaba y yo como una tonta le creí-la pelirroja no pudo continuar ya que el llanto ahogaba sus palabras.

-pero no entiendo que sucedió?-preguntó preocupado Remus mientras la abrazaba.

FLASH BACK

Sirius caminaba solo mientras las olas del mar rompían en la orilla salpicándolo.

"_por qué no me recuerda?"_ pensaba amargamente el ojiazul mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"_ya olvidó que la amo más que a mi vida...pero si ella es feliz lejos de mí entonces pondré toda la distancia necesaria...voy a conformarme con observarla sonreír..."_

Mientras estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, sintió como unos pasos se aproximaban hacia él. Al girar para observar quien era el extraño, vio a James.

-hola Sirius...

-hola Cornamenta...que quieres?-dijo tristemente Canuto.

-sólo pensé que quizás un poco de compañía te vendría bien... le dije a Lily que venía a buscarte..

-gracias, amigo...-y dicho estos ambos se sentaron en la arena fría y se quedaron en silencio contemplando la luna.

A pesar de no estar hablando, esa compañía silenciosa que solo se da entre muy buenos amigos, ayudó a mejorar levemente el estado de ánimo de Sirius.

-gracias por la compañía James...significa mucho...-dijo Sirius.

-de nada ..solo recuerda que estoy para lo que necesites hermano...-respondió sonriente James.

-ahora voy a acostarme, necesito dormir un poco...vienes James?

-no, aún no...me quedaré un rato más aquí mirando el mar...

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana- y dicho esto, el morocho de ojos azules emprendió el camino hacia el hotel.

"_tengo tanta suerte de estar con Lily...ella es tan perfecta para mí..._

_que suerte que podemos finalmente estar juntos..." _pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

De repente alguien tocó su hombro: era Nat.

-hola James -dijo seductoramente Nat.

-hola Nat-dijo James un poco extrañado por el tono en la voz de la muchacha.

-la noche esta hermosa no crees?-le dijo con ese tono que estaba irritando a James

-si...claro, te sucede algo Nat?-le preguntó un poco preocupado el muchacho al ver que ella había comenzado a acercarsele peligrosamente.

-no...para nada...la pregunta es si a ti te sucede algo conmigo-le respondió con una risita y una mirada seductora.

-Nat que estás dicien...-pero antes de poder continuar la frase, su amiga se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo.

James no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y mientras intentaba apartar a la chica de él, escuchó:

-NO PUEDO CREERLO!COMO PUDISTE!?VINE A BUSCARTE PORQUE TARDABAS Y AHORA VEO LO QUE TE RETRASÓ!! TE ODIO JAMES POTTER!-esa voz, pertenecía a Lily.

James logró empujar a Nat a la arena y corrió hacia donde estaba parada su pelirroja.

-Lily por favor debes creerme que yo no quise...yo no fui quien inició esto...

-ahora intentas que te crea????!!!!pensar que creí que me amabas!!!!que yo te importaba!!!!tu lo prometiste!!!!! Pero veo que tu palabra no vale nada!!! ...Y tú –dijo mirando con furia a Nat mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- pensé que eramos amigas!!!

-Lily ...juro que no sabía de lo tuyo con James...debí haber escuchado a Charlie...lo ..sien...siento- dijo muy avergonzada y lastimada Nat.

-claro nadie sabía nada!!!no fue por magnetismo que se besaron!!!!

Si estaban enamorados debieron decirmelo!!!!

-Lily es que yo ju...-decía James hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. Sirius había llegado otorgándole un golpe al pobre morocho.

-TRAIDOR!ESO ES LO QUE ERES!!!UN ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR!!!!! DIJISTE QUE ERAS MI HERMANO!!Y QUE YO SEPA LOS HERMANOS NUNCA SE HACEN DAÑO!!!NUNCA!!!- gritaba Sirius sin poder controlarse.

Luego de incorporarse con ayuda de Nat, James habló:

-Sirius, que escuchaste?

-LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SABER QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD TERMINA AQUÍ!! Y NO VUELVAS A LASTIMAR A LILY PORQUE TE GOLPEARÉ MÁS FUERTE AÚN!!-dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia James para darle un nuevo golpe.

Para el ojiazul, Lily se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y no iba a permitir que el idiota de James Potter la hiriera engañándola, y menos con su novia.

-no te metas Sirius Black!!!!esto es un problema entre Lily, James y yo!!!!!!!!!!-gritó Nat enfrentándolo e interponiéndose entre él y James.

-si tanto te importa ese asqueroso traidor ve!!! cásate con él!!!! seguro el podrá amarte más de lo que yo lo hacía!!!!-le replicó Sirius con un intento de controlar las lágrimas.

-eres un idiota!!!!!!!-le respondió Nat.

Lily ya no podía seguir allí mirando el espectáculo. Necesitaba que alguien la escuchara. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Charlie mientras el viento del mar secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-tienes razón, lo soy!!!! Y sabes por qué??? Porque dedico cada segundo de mi vida en ti!!!!!! Desaparece Johanson!!!!! Y tu también Potter!!!!! déjenme vivir en paz!!!!!- le gritó Sirius, quien notó que Lily había partido y decidió seguirla para consolarla.

-no...no puede estar pasando esto...Nat por qué me besaste??-le preguntó James con una voz demasiado triste mientras la observaba con una mirada profunda cargada de decepción.

-no..no lo sé...pensé que tu me gustabas...pe..pero..arruine todo!...lo siento...juro que no quería..pen..pensé que no le importabas a Lily...

-pero sabes que yo adoro a Lily...sabes que la amo solo a ella...pero no importa ...ya..todo acabó...-dijo el morocho mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos avellana.

-juro que intentaré arreglar todo esto...perdoname James...-dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

-tranquila...no llores más...

-es que debí creerle a Charlie cuando me lo dijo...pero yo no lo recordaba y pensé que era un chiste...

-qué? No entiendo...que dijo Charlie?-dijo intentando parecer seguro el muchacho.

-dijo que...tu salías con Lily y yo pensé que era mentira...lo siento tanto!! de saberlo ni me hubiera acercado a ti...

-pero Nat lo que no entiendo es por qué trataste a Sirius de esa manera?si tu lo amas...

-no puedo creerlo...tu también!!!?? Yo nunca estuve enamorada de Sirius Back! Por qué todos piensan eso?

-porque antes de tu accidente ustedes eran una pareja...y se amaban...y tu eras feliz a su lado...

Nat se quedó perpleja.

-imposible!!!no perdí la memoria!!! Ustedes quieren que yo salga con él...-dijo segura de sí misma Nat.

-pero...de acuerdo hablaremos de nuevo de esto después...ahora debemos regresar.

Y dicho esto, ambos se levantaron (James apoyado en el hombro de Nat, ya que gracias al golpe que le había dado Sirius no podía caminar solo) y se dirigieron hacia el hotel.

FIN FLASH BACK

-lo odio!!! Que hice para confiar en él!!??soy una tonta...-decía Lily mientras se refugiaba en los fuertes brazos de Remus y lloraba.

De repente alguien más irrumpió en la habitación: era Sirius.

-Sirius estas bien?-le preguntó Charlie preocupada.

-perfecto...que se case con James si tanto se aman...-respondió el morocho cabizbajo- Lily juro que si te molesta o algo lo lastimaré tanto que nunca lo volverá a hacer...-dijo dirigiendose a la pelirroja que lo miraba atentamente.

-gracias...-y dicho esto se abrazaron mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

En ese preciso instante, ingresaron a la habitación James y Nat. Al verlos abrazados el muchacho dijo con furia:

-veo que no pierden el tiempo no?! Ni siquiera escuchan nuestras explicaciones pero ya estan consolándose con abrazos...que siguen??? besos pasionales???

Sirius no pudo contenerse, se abalanzó hacia James y le dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que la nariz de este comenzara a sangrar mientras caía al suelo.

Remus tomó a Sirius por los brazos deteniéndolo, por si se le ocurría continuar golpeando a James. Lily contuvo un grito, mientras que Charlie y Nat ayudaban a James a incorporarse.

-mira lo que has hecho!!!!-le gritaba Nat a Sirius

-pobre e indefenso James...-le respondió sarcásticamente Sirius-por que no le das un beso así ya no le duele nada más??

-no puedo creer que seas así de insensible y de testarudo!!! Te odio!!-al decir esto, Nat se dirigió hacia el ojiazul y le dio una bofeteada.

Eso fue para Sirius el golpe más doloroso que había recibido en toda su vida. Se quedó inmóvil, mirándola, cuando Remus dijo:

-lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir. Mañana hablaremos calmados de esto.-

-yo no pienso hablar nunca más con el idiota de Potter!-dijo Lily

-no piensen que le voy dirigir la palabra a Black!!-replicó Nat

-opino lo mismo que tú!!!-dijo Sirius pero refiriéndose a ella.

- Calma!!!!!!!!-gritó Charlie.-haremos lo siguiente: Lily compartirás el cuarto con Sirius, James con Remus y yo con Nat. De acuerdo??

Ninguno se atrevió a discutir ya que jamás habían visto a Charlie en ese estado de nerviosismo. Cada pareja se dirigió a la habitación correspondiente para intentar descansar, ya que el día siguiente sería agotador.


	10. Dolor

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Como estan!?!?!?!pasoo muchoo tiempoo y hoy estaba pensando cuando habñia puesto otro capítulo y no me acordaba….**

**Perdonenme se me pasaron volando los días escribiendo un capítulo…**

**Se que todos me quisieron matar!!!!!!pero no fue con mala intención**

**Ojo!!!!les aviso algoo…tomen algoo porque va a seguir y algunas veces peorrrr **

**Jajajaja**

**A la gente que me dejo un mensajee quisiendome matar…gracias por leerr!!!!y por darme sus opiniones jaajaj**

**Esto es todo y los dejo leyendo**

**Sean felices y encuentren a sus merodeadores…**

**Chauss!!!**

CAPITULO 10: Dolor

Todos salieron de la habitación que compartían Remus y Charlie pero en esa habitación se quedaron Remus y James. Ni bien salieron todos, el hombre-lobo lo agarró de la remera a James y lo sentó y le arregló la nariz con un hechizo.

-Gracias Remus-dijo James tocandose la nariz pero no se esperó el golpe de Lunático-PERO PORQUE HACES ESO?!

-Te lo mereces James. Te lo dije antes de llegar que si le hacías algo a Lily y la hacías llorar te mataría

-Pero Remus dejame explicarte uqe paso por favor-le rogó James

-Muy bien solo tienes una oportunidad. Mas te vale no mentirme

James le contó a Remus todo lo uqe había sucedido hasta uqe había llegado Lily y lo que habló con Nat cuando Sirius y su ex novia se habían ido.

-Entonces no fue tu culpa sino la de Nat-dijo Remus-Lo siento James por el golpe

-No hay por que Lunatico pero hay que explicarle a Sirius y a Lily lo que sucedió

-No James

-Pero Remus no puedo vivir sin Lily. Después de tnato tiempo de estar esperando estar con ella y Sirius es mi hermano no puedo estar separado de el

-No James no le diremos nada

-Pero…

-James entiende-empezó Remus- Lily y Sirius no te van a escuchar y no creo que me escuchen a mí o a Charlie. Estan demasiado dolidos. Se sienten traicionados.

-Pero…

-Pero nada-terminó Remus- Ahora a dormir

-Buenas noches Remus

-Buenas noches James

EN EL CUARTO DE CHARLIE Y NAT

-PERO TU ERES TONTA?!-empezó Charlie

-Charlie calmate

-NO ME VOY A CALMAR! SABES LO UQE NOS COSTO QUE LILY ESTUVIERA CON JAMES! UNA COSA ES UQE TU NO RECUERDES PERO TENDRÍAS QUE SEGUIR LAS COSAS QUE UNO TE DICE!Y….

-BASTA CHARLIE!YA ME SIENTO MAL YO MISMA PARA UQE ME SIGAS RETANDO-gritó Nat casi llorando

-Lo siento Nat pero tienes que entender uqe con lo que hiciste acabas de separar a un gran grupo de amigos entiendes? Estás haciendo sentir mal a tu mejor amiga

-Pero Charlie no lo hice aproposito…no se porque lo hice…yo te escuche pero no lo quise creer-dijo Nat llorando

-No llores Nat con eso no arreglaras nada-dijo Charlie consolandola

-Charlie quiero que me digas la verdad

-Por supuesto

-Yo salia con Sirius?Yo lo amaba?-le preguntó Nat

-Si pues claro. Te fuiste enamorando de a poco de el. Primero fueron amigos y luego en el baile de Halloween se hicieron novios. Por que preguntas?

-Porque hoy cuando me dijo uqe nadie iba a poder amarme ocmo el, no se porque pero empece a sentir un cosquilleo en mi interior y de repente se me vino una imagen de él y yo besandonos en los jardines

-Nat cariño eso sucedió…lo uqe quiere decir es uqe estas recuperando la memoria.

-Si puede ser…bueno vamos a dormir

-Charlie tu me perdonas?

-Yo no soy quien debe perdonarte-le contestó Charlie apagando el velador

EN EL CUARTO DE LILY Y SIRIUS

-Lily calmate si?-le decía Sirius ya que Lily armaba sus maletas

-No Sirius. No soporto más estar aquí. Como puede creerle?-dijo Lily arrodillandose en el suelo y empezó a llorar

-Lily no llores por favor. Tienes uqe ser fuerte, tienes uqe demostrar que eres mejor persona uqe el

-Tienes razon, lo siento mucho Sirius-le dijo Lily secandose las lagrimas-Solo estoy pensando en mi, tu como estaS?

-Podría estar mejor-respondió el

-Sirius...no te creo…estas fatal como yo…pero puedes llorar si quieres

-Yo no lloro Lily-respondió Sirius

-Cualquier persona tiene derecho a llorar o por lo menos dime como te sientes y cuentame

-Yo…pense uqe me amaba…que me quería…yo nunca la hubiera lastimado Lily…y James era como mi hermano como pudo hacerme esto…-Sirius no pudo terminar de decir nada porque se había largado a llorar y Lily corrió a abrazarlo

-Llora todo lo que quieras Sirius, yo siempre estaré ahí y te prestaré mi hombro siempre

Lily y Sirius se quedaron toda la noche consolandose el uno al otro sin darse cuenta uqe su amistad había aumentado y que superarían esta situación juntos

A la mañana siguiente, Remus, Charlie, Nat y James se encontraron para ir a desayunar. James estaba con unas ojeras y buscaba por todas partes a su mejor amigo y ex novia para poder explicarles lo que realmente había sucedido. Nat no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho. Remus y Charlie no sabían que hacer para poder ayudar a sus amigos.

-Por que no bajaran?-susurró Remus

-No lo se…por ahí no se quieren encontrar con esos dos-le contestó Charlie señalando a Nat y a James

-Lily estaba destruida cuando la vi ayer-dijo Remus

-Como para no estar lobito

-DONDE ESTARAN?-gritó James

-Potter sientese y deje a los demas comer en paz-dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Chicos hagamos una cosa-propuso Remus-Yo voy a ir a buscarlos y nos vemos en la playa quieren?

-Yo voy contigo Lunatico-dijo James

-No Cornamenta voy yo solo

-Pero…

-Pero nada-dijo Charlie-Nos vemos amor-le dio un beso a Remus y este se fue

Remus se dirigio directamente hacia el cuarto uqe compartían Sirius y Lily. Tocó la puerta y entró. Encontró muchos papeles y a Sirius durmiendo mientras uqe vio a una pelirroja con la misma ropa del día anterior puesta cerca de la ventana mirando el mar y el horizonte.

-Lily?-preguntó Remus

-Hola estas?

-Bien y tú?-Lily no contestó-Como está Sirius?

-Mejor. Pudo quedarse dormido cerca de las 4 de la mañana. Se pudo desahogar tranquilamente y luego se durmió. Creí que le vendría bien

-Me alegro. Y tu como te sientes?

-Podría estar mejor-le contestó Lily sin mirarlo a los ojos

-A mi no me mientas Lily Evans. Te conozco. Aparte esa frase es de Sirius. Estás mal y no lo quieres reconocer

-Remus…no me lo hagas mas difícil si?

-Mas difícil? Lily, tú eres una gran chica y eres fuerte porque no le haces frente a lo que ocurre

-No Remus. Esa chica no existe. Dejo de existir

-NUNCA DIGAS ESO LILIANE!-dijo enojado Remus. Lily se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Remus enojado- Tu eres tú, nunca cambiaras. Eres una chica valiente uqe hizo lo posible para poder ayudar a su amigo que es un licantropo. Eres una gran amiga uqe se quedó despierta toda la noche cuidando de otro de sus mejores amigos porque estaba mal. Esa chica todavía vive en ti

-Gracias Remus-le dijo Lily abrazandolo

-De nada. Solo necesitabas uqe alguien te lo recordara

-Pero hay algo que no te dije. Le voy a pedir a la profesora si puedo irme a Hogwarts y esperarlos allí.

-Nada de eso-le dijo Remus

-No quiero estar aquí. No quiero verlo. No quiero ni escucharlo. No quiero nada de él

-Si por supuesto-respondió Remus- No quieres nada de él ni quieres escucharlo. Que sarcastica. Por favor eso no te lo crees. Tu la amas y el a tí. Por que no lo escuchas?

-Porque no quiero una excusa tonta de su parte

-Y si no lo es?Yo lo escuche Lily y hay una parte que tu no escuchaste y que no sabes. Lo mismo pasa con Sirius.

-No Remus y punto. No hablaré con él. Por lo menos no por ahora. Necesito estar sola.

-Muy bien pero trata de convencer a Sirius uqe lo escuche si?

-Lo trataré pero no te prometo nada

-Bueno por lo menos intentalo y los esperamos en la playa

-De eso no te aseguro ir-le respondió Lily

-Yo se uqe si iras-le dijo Remus- Adios Lily

Cuando Remus cerró la puerta, Lily siguió mirando el mar pensando en lo que había dicho Remus y sabía uqe su amigo tenía razón pero no iba a reconocerlo nunca. Lo amaba pero el en un solo día le había hecho mucho daño. Para no seguir pensando fue a despertar a su amigo

-Sirius?-preguntó Lily zarandeanlo un poco

-Mmmmm…un poco más por favor

-Sirius bajaré un rato a la playa si? Tu quedate aquí durmiendo.

-Sisi Lily tranquila no me movere de aquí…pasa antes del almuerzo por aquí si?

-Si tranquilo Sirius te traere todas las noticias que pueda. Ahora sigue durmiendo

Mientras uqe Sirius seguía durmiendo, Lily se cambio de ropa. Se puso una pareo blanco con una bikini verde claro. Bajó hacia la playa y vio a Remus y Charlie jugando en el agua. Se alegraba que ellos fueran felices por lo menos y los veía muy enamorados. Siguió caminando y vio a Nathaly mirando el horizonte como si estuviera pensando. Nathaly la vio y la llamó

-Lily

-…

-Lily por favor quiero hablar contigo quiero explicarte uqe paso

-No quiero hablar contigo Johanson

-Por favor Lily soy tu amiga escuchame

-No, te equivocas. No soy tu amiga

Lily se fue de ahí para no seguir hablando con Nathaly. No podía escucharla, no se lo permitía, le había hecho mucho mal. Vio uqe Remus y Charlie la saludaban desde el agua y le decían que entrara al agua y ella los saludó con la mano y les dijo que no, que iría a caminar.

Lily empezó a caminar por la playa con sus pies metidos en el mar. No podía creer que todo lo malo le sucedía a ella. Por uqe?. No había respuesta para eso. Sentía el viento sobre su cara haciendole volar sus pelos rojos hacia atrás. El viento la hacía olvidar todos sus problemas. Era como relajante.

Mientras que ella camina tranquilamente por la orilla no vio que un chico de cabellos azabaches la miraba caminar por la orilla tan libre, como si sus problemas se fueran con el viento.

-Parece un angel- pensó James

No sabía si ir a buscarla y explicarle lo uqe había sucedido o dejarla en paz por un tiempo. Decidió que ninguna de las dos sino que corrió un poco más para poder estar enfrente de ella cuando caminaba. Cuando estuvo lo bastante alejado empezó a caminar para el lado contrario de Lily y allí la vería.

Lily venía sumisa en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta uqe el chico que amaba venía caminando hacia ella también sumiso en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan hermoso con el viento dandole por la espalda haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches se alborotaran mas. En un punto se encontraron y se miraron a los ojos y solo eso. Lily lo miraba como exigiendole una explicación pero sabía que ella no lo iba a aceptar aparte su mirada no era dulce como antes sino dura y enojosa.

-Lily-dijo James

-Potter-dijo Lily-Adiós

-Adiós mi angel

Lily siguió caminando sin hacer caso a lo que dijo James. James siguió caminando hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero antes se dio vuelta para ver a la mujer que amaba yéndose de su lado. Se dio vuelta y la vio todavía con sus pelos al viento y su pareo blanco tambien.

Llegó donde estaban sus amigos que estaban tomando sol charlando tranquilamente

-Donde estabas James?-preguntó Charlie

-Estaba caminando

-Caminando?Te encontraste con alguien?-preguntó Remus temeroso

-Pues si-dijo James- Me encontre con un angel

-Por favor James si los angeles no existen-dijo Nat

-Yo si conozco uno y se termina aquí la discusión-respondió James

-Nadie vio a Lily?-preguntó Remus

-No todavía no ha llegado-respondió Charlie

-Yo la vi antes de irse-dijo Nat poniendose triste por lo que había dicho su amiga

-Cuando van a decirle lo uqe sucedió?-preguntó Charlie

-Cuando se calmen un poco las cosas o ahora mismo ni bien los veamos-dijo James

-Ninguna de las dos. Van a tener que ir despacio. Todavía las cosas no estan tan bien- dijo Remus

-Pero…-empezó James

-James, Remus tiene razón. Trate de hablar hoy con Lily y no pude-dijo Nat

-Bueno pero...-empezó a decir Charlie pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de su novio-Miren ahí llega Lily

-Hola Lily-dijeron los cuatro

-Hola Charlie…Hola Remus-dijo solamente Lily

-Lily nos quieres acompañar a almorzar? Vamos al comedor-preguntó Charlie

-Lo siento Charlie pero con Sirius habíamos pensado en comer aquí en la playa…quieren quedarse a comer con nosotros?-preguntó Lily

-Y quien tuvo la magnifica idea de comer solos en la playa?-preguntó celoso James

-YO!-gritó Lily-Chicos mientras deciden voy a despertar a Sirius o a ver si ya está levantado. Si almuerzan con nosotros nos vemos aquí sino nos veremos mas tarde.

-POR QUE TIENE QUE ORGANIZAR UN ALMUERZO A SOLAS CON SIRIUS?-preguntó enojado James mientras veía a Lily subir las escaleras para ir a ver a Sirius- YA ES BASTANTE QUE NO DESAYUNARON CON NOSOTROS

- James calmate quieres?-dijo Nat-Ella y Sirius no nos quieren ver por algo no aparecen ni en el desayuno ni van a almorzar con nosotros

-Decidamos por favor-dijo Charlie-Almorzamos aquí con ellos o nos vamos al comedor?

-Yo digo que aquí-dijo James (pillin quiere ver uqe hacen)

-Yo lo mismo-dijo Remus

-A mí me da lo mismo-dijo Nat

-A mi tambien-contestó Charlie-Entonces nos quedamos aquí

Los cuatro se pusieron a organizar las cosas uqe tenían tiradas por cualquier parte y a sacudir la arena de sus toallas para esperar a Lily y a Sirius

-Sirius no te pongas asi si?-dijo Lily luego de contarle lo uqe había sucedido

-No voy a bajar-contestó Sirius

-Por favor no me dejes sola en esto. No quiero estar con ellos sola.

-Lily no los quiero ver entiendes?

-Pero Remus y Charlie tambien son nuestros amigos y ellos no tienen la mala suerte de estar en el medio, hagamoslo por ellos por lo menos si?

-Si tienes razon no había pensado en ellos. Pero a la primera que haga James o Nat me voy y le parto la nariz a alguno-dijo Sirius

-Trata de calmarte si?-dijo Lily-Yo estaré a tu lado

-Ya lo se y es mutuo el sentimiento

Sirius agarró la comida y le ofreció el brazo a Lily. Bajaron las escaleras riendo entre ellos pero a la vez preocupados. Cuando llegaron a la playa vieron que sus amigos se habían quedado y uqe las personas uqe ellos consideraban traicioneras tambien.

-Buenos dias-dijo Sirius

-Buenos tardes diras Canuto-dijo Remus sonriendo

-Oh vamos Remus estuve demasiado cansado y me dejaron dormir tranquilamente asi que no hay mucho problema o si?

-Hay problema si quieres perderte los ultimos dos días de playa que nos quedan-dijo Charlie

-Por favor no se pongan a discutir si?-dijo Lily- Aquí traje fruta, sanwichs y jugo para todos.

-Gracias Lily-dijeron todos

Empezaron a comer y a reír ocmo si fueran un grupo otra vez salvo por las veces uqe Lily y Sirius trataban de evitar las miradas de James y Nat pero luego de eso se divirtieron como si fuera su ultima vez.

Cuando terminaron de comer algunos se quedaron a jugar a las cartas, otros se tiraron a dormir pero otros, como Lily, se fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí sola.

Todo el grupo se volvio a juntar a la noche para ir a cenar. Sirius y Lily todavía no le dirigian la palabra a James y Nat aunque James había tratado de hablar con Sirius mientras que Nat hacía lo mismo con Lily. Cuando terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos para hablar un poco.

-No fue tan terrible o si?-preguntó Lily

-No, tienes razon no fue tan terrible-respondió Sirius cuadno salió del baño con un pantalón de jogging negro

-Bueno por lo menos disfrutamos un poco de tiempo con Remus y Charlie

-Lo sé pero el tener a James todo el día atrás para poder hablar es bastante incomodo sabes?-dijo Sirius

-Claro porque el tener a Nathaly no es lo mismo-le respondió Lily- Hay que perdonarlos Sirius?

-No lo se Lily. Todavía no se si escuchar de verdad a James y tu piensas escuchar a Nat?

-No lo se yo tampoco. Creo uqe es mejor dejar todo en el pasado pero no puedo olvidar esa imagen

-Lo sé querida amiga pero no podemos hacer nada contra eso salvo que tengas un giratiempo jajaja-dijo Sirius riendo y haciendo reir a Lily

-Jaja tienes razón-dijo Lily-Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Sirius

-Buenas noches Lily

EN EL CUARTO DE REMUS Y JAMES

-Por que hace eso Remus?-preguntaba James

-Por que esta dolida porque va a ser James!

-Pero no me quiere escuchar como va a saber la verdad si no me escucha?

-No lo sé. Ya verás que hacer pero antes tienes uqe hablar con Sirius no te parecE?

-Pero si es otro que ni me escucha!!-gritó James

-Basta James!-dijo Remus- Ya encontraras la manera…ahora dime quien era esa persona a quien viste hoy en la playa?

-Era Lily pero parecía un angel. Puedes creer que el solo verla pude alegrarme un poco?

-Lo sé. Lily hace ese efecto en las personas pero ahora a dormir. Mañana es nuestro ultimo día y hay que disfrutarlo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Donde se habrá metido?!-decía Sirius nervioso

-Calmate Sirius si?-le dijo Remus tranquilizandolo- Ya la encontraremos.

-Pero Lunatico no esta ni en la habitación, ni en la cocina, ni en el comedor, ni en los jardines, ni…

-Solo nos falta un lugar…

-La playa-dijeron los dos

Los dos amigos se dirigieron a la playa para buscar a su amiga Lily uqe había desaparecido a la mañana temprano. Cuando llegaron vieron a una persona que venía caminando en dirección a ellos. Esa persona era Lily. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos y no vio que sus dos amigos miraban para todas partes hasta uqe un grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-LILY!!!!

Vio a una persona correr y vio que era Sirius que ni bien llego la habia abrazado fuertemente ocmo si se hubiera perdido

-Buenos dias Sirius-le dijo-Que sucede?Por que me abrazas como su hubiera desaparecido?

-Usted jovencita porque no dejo una nota que se iba a caminar por la playa eh eh expliquese

-Remus me puedes decir que sucede?

-Lily no sabes lo preocupados que estabamos…bueno especialmente Sirius y que decir de James cuando Sirius dijo que habías desaparecido

-Desaparecido?-dijo Lily- Yo?

-Si tu!Como puede ser uqe no dejes ni una nota diciendo que te vas a algun lado…yo pense uqe te habian raptado o algo parecido

-Ay Sirius no tienes remedio!Sali a tomar un poco de aire-dijo Lily

-Esa no es excusa jovencita…estas castigada hasta dentro de un mes

-QUE?!Sirius tu no eres mi padre!?-dijo Lily-Remus por favor explicame uqe paso

-Pues paso que….

FLASH BACK

POTTER!!!!!MAS TE VALE QUE ESTES EN TU CUARTO Y QUE NO HAYAS SIDO TU!-gritaba Sirius y se dirigio hacia el cuarto uqe compartían James y Remus. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se dirigió a la cama de James y lo agarró-DIME DONDE ESTA!

Sirius uqe te pasa?-preugntó James

NO ME DIGAS UQE ME PASA SI LO SABES MUY BIEN!-seguía gritando Sirius

Canuto sueltalo y explicate por favor-pidió Remus

Lily no esta en el cuarto…desapareció y estoy seguro que ese-dijo señalando a James-sabe donde esta

QUE LILY DESAPARECIO?!-gritó James

Si Potter desaparecio!Tu no sabes nada?-preguntó Sirius

Por supuesto que no. James estuvo toda la noche aquí. No salio en ningun momento-dijo Remus

HAY QUE LLAMAR A LOS PROFESORES, A LOS AURORES, AL MINISTERIO, HAY QUE BUSCARLA DE INMEDIATO-comenzó a decir James

Calmate James si?-le pidió Remus-Sirius, Lily no dejo ninguna nota?

No Remus nada de nada

Muy bien entonces vamos a buscarla-dijo James

No!-dijo Sirius-Tu te quedas aquí yo voy con Remus

Y por que no puedo ir?-preguntó James-Que es tu novia?

No seas estupido Potter no es mi novia es mi mejor amiga y no soy ocmo tu…y te quedas-respondió Sirius con ganas de pegarle

Sirius tiene razón James. Tu quedate y avisales a las chicas. Nosotros volveremos con Lily. Te lo prometo-le dijo Remus

Sirius y Remus salieron corriendo de la habitación a revisar el hotel y los alrededores dejando a un James preocupado.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

-JAJAJAAJJAJA-se reía Lily-JA…no puedo…creer…que hayas…pensado…que habia desaparecido Sirius

-No es gracioso Lily!-le dijo Sirius

-Si lo es…contandolo de esa manera-dijo Remus sonriendo de ver a Lily con una sonrisa ocmo hacía unos días

-No sea así Lily-dijo Sirius-Y yo que me preocupo por ti

-No seas bobo Sirius…no te enojes si?-le dijo Lily poniendo la cara de perro mojado como ponia el

-No me enojo solo porque eres tu-dijo Sirius y la abrazo

Todo esto lo veía un chico de cabellos azabaches desordenados desde el balcon de su cuarto. Su Lily no había desaparecido solo había ido a dar una vuelta. Se habían preocupado por nada pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue la actitud de Sirius. Sabía que para Sirius, Lily se había convertido como su mejor amiga pero nunca pensó uqe Sirius quisiera a Lily como su hermana. El sabía que a Sirius le habría gustado una hermana menor y parecía uqe Lily había ocupado ese lugar en el corazon de sus dos mejores amigos. Se alegraba que su amigo fuera feliz. Sentía un gran alivio al saber que su amigo no lo había traicionado con la mujer que amaba y sentía un gran alivio al ver que Lily había vuelto

-Sirius creo que le debes una disculpa de James- dijo Lily

Sirius la mira ocmo sorprendido-No-le dijo

-Pero casi lo matas pensando que me habia raptado…vamos hermanito hazlo-le dijo Lily

-Hermanito?-preguntó Remus

-Si-contestaron los dos

FLASH BACK

-Lily estas despierta?-preguntó Sirius

-Si. Que sucede?

-Te quiero pedir un favor. Veras yo siempre quise tener una hermana pequeña y como sabes no la tengo y quisiera saber si tu quisieras ser…

-Si quisiera ser tu "hermana"?-preguntó Lily

-Si…lo serías?

-Por supuesto que sí Sirius. Desde hoy soy tu pequeña hermana pero nada de hermano sobreprotector si?Ya lo tengo a Remus para eso

-Lo siento pero viene en el pack jajaja-le contestó Sirius-Ahora seremos dos

-Jajaj tienes razon-le respondió Lily- Bueno…buenas noches

-Buenas noches hermanita

-Buenas noches hermanito

FINDEL FLASH BACK

-Pero Lily yo tambien quiero ser tu hermano-dijo Remus- Esto es injusto yo era el hermano primero Sirius

-No me importa yo tambien lo voy a ser-le dijo Sirius con voz de nene

-No-dijo Remus

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-BASTA!-dijo Lily-Los dos son como mis hermano. Remus tu lo has sido siempre y sabes que yo te quiero como un hermano para mi y se que me tienes el cariño de una hermana. Me compartiran entre los dos…de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos riendose

-Bien pues vamos para adentro-dijo Lily-Yo voy al cuarto y ustedes al cuarto de Remus y sin poner caras vamos a disculparnos-terminó diciendo Lily especialmente a Sirius

Lily se dirigió a su habitación mientras que Sirius y Remus se dirigian a la suya.

-Y la encontraron?-preguntó James

-Si la encontramos-dijo Remus-Ahora esta en su cuarto. Sirius no le tienes que decir nada a James

-Lo siento

-Disculpa que dijiste Sirius?-dijo James

-Lo siento James por lo de hoy a la mañana-dijo el aludido

-No hay porque. Estabas preocupado por Lily. Lo entiendo-le dijo James-Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de Nat

-No quiero oir explicaciones-dijo Sirius

-Pero yo quiero dartelas-respondió James- Nat fue quien me besó. Ella no tenía en claro sus sentimientos Sirius y me tomo por sorpresa ese beso. Justo me beso cuadno Lily llego. Yo te juro uqe jamas tocaria a la persona que tu amas. Eres mi hermano yo no haría eso.

-Lo se James pero dolio el saber que la chica por la cual había estado la mitad de mis vacaciones no recordara que la amaba y que ella me amo

-Bueno pero eso se arregló. Charlie, cuando hoy fui a su cuarto a avisarle lo de Lily, me dijo que Nat recuperó la parte de la memoria uqe le faltaba porque se golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta del placard cuando quería sacar algo de ropa-lo dijo James

-En serio?-preugntó Remus

-Si en serio-respondió James

-Igual es demasiado tarde. Nadie me va a poder hacer olvidar los últimos dos días- dijo Sirius

-Bueno pero volvemos a ser amigos?-preugntó James

-Sí pero por supuesto!-respondió Sirius y se dieron un abrazo y se amigaron- Bueno me voy a mi cuarto que me espera Lily. Nos vemos

-Bien por ti cornamenta. Ya has solucionado un problema de los dos-le dijo Remus

-Si pero el segundo sera mas difícil que el primero

-Lily!-dijo Sirius

-Hola Sirius-le respondió ella. Estaba ordenando la ropa uqe tenían tirada por el piso de su habitación

-Como estas?

-Bien y tu?-le respondió ella-Le has pedido disculpas?

-Pues veras…

Lily estaba de espalda a la puerta y en ese mismo momento una persona la abrio y se cayo encima de Sirius haciendo que sus caras estuvieran cerca como si fueran a besarse.

-Lo siento-dijo Charlie-Interrumpi algo?

-No nada querida-le respondió Lily separandose de Sirius-Que necesitas Charlie?

-Pues quería saber si iban a venir a desayunar con nosotros?

-Sirius? Vamos?-preugntó Lily

-Si claro. Nos vemos abajo. Vamos CHarlie

Estuvieron todo el día juntos. Parecía uqe todo se había arreglado pero Charlie dudaba de lo que había pasado en el cuarto de su mejor amiga con Sirius. Se habrían besado ya?. Quería contarle a su novio lo que había visto pero el estaba muy feliz y no había tenido tiempo de contarle.

Cuando se fueron a cambiar para ir a cenar Charlie se pudo quedar a solas con Remus unos minutos

-Amor te tengo que contar algo-le empezó a decir

-Que sucede?-le preguntó Remus besandola

-Pues…que harías tu si vieras a dos personas con las caras muy cerca?

-Depende…si somos nosotros te besaría-la agarró de la cintura y la besó

-En serio amor…que harías?

-Puede que esten cerca porque se calleron o porque estan a punto de besarse…a quien viste asi?

-A Lily y a Sirius

-Charlie amor, ellos dos nunca estarían juntos se quieren demasiado pero es cariño de hermanos

-Pero…estas muy seguro?-le dijo Charlie

-Si muy seguro me lo confirmaron hoy a la mañana

-Bueno me quedo mas tranquila pense que había sido de otra manera-dijo Charlie-Bueno me voy me tengo que cambiar

-Espera-dijo Remus agarrandola de la cintura-Me dejaras aquí solito?

-No estas solito amor, siempre me tendras-contestó Charlie y lo besó.

Charlie no contaba que una persona estuviera escuchando esta conversación. James había escuchado la primera parte de la conversación.

_-Sirius besandose con Lily?No puede ser…no puede ser que la haya besado…es mi mejor amigo…nunca me haría eso…o si?-pensaba James- Es mejor que vaya y lo confirme_

-Lily!-gritó Sirius

-Sirius!Jaja-rio Lily.

Lily estaba sentada mirando el mar y el atardecer sola en la playa. Se sentía libre. Sin que nadie le pidiera una explicación ni que nadie quisiera explicarse ni nada. Era libre

-Me puedes decir por que siempre te encuentro aquí?!-le idjo SIrius

-No lo se…me relaja…que necesitabas?

-Pues te venía a contar las novedades del día-le respondio

-Novedades? CUentame

-Pues…me amigue con James

-En serio?Felicitaciones Sirius-le dijo Lily

-Gracias pequeña…me explico todo lo que había sucedido…y no fue el quien beso a Nat sino ella a el…

-No me cuentes mas Sirius no quiero saberlo

-Pero Lily…

-No

-Bueno y tambien te tragio noticias de Nat recupero la memoria que había perdido…osea que recuerda que salimos y que tu estabas de novia con James

-Me alegro por ella…de verdad-dijo Lily

-No tendrías uqe perdonar a Nat?

-No lo sé…puede uqe si…lo pensare

-Decidas lo uqe decidas yo voy a estar ahí para ti y te apoyare en lo uqe tu decidas-dijo Sirius levantandose y dandole la mano

-Gracias Sirius lo pensare-contestó Lily agarrandole la mano

-De nada hermanita-respondió dandole un abrazo

James había llegado a la playa y vio que Sirius estaba abrazado a Lily y le agarró un ataque de celos. Como podía su mejor amigo abrazar a su novia. Osea que era verdad uqe Lily y Sirius se habían besado. No resistiendo mas fue a su encuentro

-Hola Ja…-Sirius no pudo terminar la frase poruqe le había dado a Sirius un golpe en la cara

-PERO UQE HACES?-gritó Lily

-Le pegó que no ves y le pego poruqe te besó. Pense que era mi mejor amigo pero no te beso.

-QUIEN ME BESO?!-

-EL-respondió James señalando a Sirius

-PERO COMO PUEDES CREER ESO JAMES POTTER!COMO PUEDES CREER QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO ME BESARIA!ESTAS LOCO!

-No te beso?-preugntó James desconcertado

-POR SUPUESTO UQE NO LO BESE Y QUE NO ME BESO!TODAVIA NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS CREÍDO ESO!ME VOY

-Lily espera!-gritó James

-NO ME SIGAS JAMES!AYUDA A TU AMIGO-dijo Lily empezando a caminar

-Espera Lily!-Lily se para pero no se da vuelta- yo sentí celos…yo no te quiero perder-comenzó a decir James-…yo te amo

-Tarde James, me perdiste-dijo Lily sin darse cuenta que había empezado a llorar y comenzando a caminar nuevamente

-En serio pensaste que la había besado James?-le preugntó Sirius

-No Sirius, se uqe no lo hiciste pero lo celos me dominaron por completo

-Nunca pense que fueras tan celoso Cornamenta

-Yo tampoco lo sabía. Crees que me dara una oportunidad?-preguntó James

-No lo sé. Solo se que tardara un tiempo. Acabas de arruinar tu primera oportunidad con ella.

-Me ayudaras?-preguntó James

-Trataré pero no te prometo nada

Lily caminaba hacia el hotel. Como James podía creer uqe ella había besado a Sirius. A su "hermano". Dios mio!Ella no era como el que besaba a cualquier chico porque se le daba la gana. Ella lo amaba como era pero no así de celoso. Era el final. Tenía que olvidarse de el como fuera. De repente sin darse cuenta se encontró en la habitación de Charlie y Nat. Nat la había agarrado del brazo y la había hecho entrar en la habitación.

-Lily ahora me vas a escuchar-comenzó a decir Nat-Yo…

-No te preocupes Nat, Sirius me contó lo uqe pasó. Te entiendo no fue tu culpa. Fue un lapsus del momento. Lo entiendo

-En serio?

-En serio-le respondió Lily

-Entonces podemos volver a ser amigas?-preguntó Nat tímida

-Claro que sí-le respondió Lily sonriendo

Ambas se abrazaron y vieron que Charlie las veía con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijeron que las acompañaran. Sabían que lo uqe había pasado había sido una prueba para ver si su amistad.

Al día siguiente, todo el grupo se ubico para partir hacia Hogwarts. Y en menos de dos horas estuvieron de nuevo en su hogar donde toda su historia había comenzado


	11. Esquivos

**Hola!!! ( (**

**No saben lo triste que me siento por no haber recibido reviews!!!!**

**Pero no quería decepcionar a _Nymphadora Tonks _y que se quede sin saber lo que iba a pasar…**

**Es un capítulo un poco cortoo pero bue…prometo que los próximos serán más largos…**

**Chaussssss**

**Sean felices!**

Capitulo 11

Apenas llegaron al castillo, Nat y Lily subieron a sus habitaciones. Ninguna de las dos quería hablar. Charlie y Remus fueron a la sala común, y James fue al lago junto con Sirius.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily ordenaba su ropa en el armario y Nat estaba acostada en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, hasta que Nat rompió el silencio.

-Lily...realmente lo siento...soy una tonta-dijo

-Nat...no te disculpes...fue algo que no pudiste controlar...debido a tu falta de memoria...no imp...-decía la pelirroja pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-si importa Lily!!! Arruiné todo lo tuyo con James!!!!-decía Nat mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos lilas.

-nat no te pongas asi..gracias a ti me di cuenta que James siempre fue y será un mujeriego ...y que nunca me podría haber hecho feliz...-le respondió la pelirroja en un tono cansino y sin expresión. Ella sabía que lo que acababa de decir era una gran mentira, pero nunca demostraría su dolor frente a sus amigas y menos frente a James. Quería olvidarlo, necesitaba olvidarlo para poder seguir viviendo..._"él no es para ti Lily...es un idiota...tengo que sacarlo de mi mente y mi corazón para siempre...no puedo creer que le di una oportunidad..."_pensaba indignada Lily, hasta que Nat le dijo:

-pero que dices Lily? Yo se que lo necesitas...tú lo am...-

-no vuelvas a decir eso!!yo puedo vivir sin él!!!y sabes que? No, no lo amo como ustedes creen- y dicho esto Lily se encerró en el cuarto de baño, se sentó en una esquina, silenció la puerta y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

Mientras en el lago...

James miraba el reflejo del sol en el agua mientras que Sirius observaba el horizonte. reinaba un profundo silencio, hasta que James habló con una voz que mostraba los intentos del morocho de mantener su vos firme:

- la perdí para siempre...-

- no, amigo...no es cierto...puedes recuperarla...lo sé..la conozco bien a Lily y en un tiempo ella te perdonará...-

-pero yo la necesito ahora mismo...

-ten paciencia..por lo menos tienes la certeza de que lo tuyo con Lily si se va a arreglar...en cambio lo mio con Nat..-dijo el ojiazul suspirando.

-ella esta recuperando la memoria...no del todo pero ahora recuerda algunos momentos pasados contigo...-le dijo Cornamenta intentando animarlo. Pero nada podía hacer que su amigo se mejorara.

-no sirve de nada si no siente amor por mi...lo nuestro terminó...para siempre...-y dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, dejando a James sumido en sus pensamientos.

Al día siguiente, las clases se reanudaron. A la hora del desayuno, las tres amigas bajaron la escalera para llegar al gran salón: en el camino se cruzaron con los merodeadores. Charlie saludó a su novio besándolo suavemente. Ambos notaron que los demás los miraban con cierta envidia. Decidieron ir juntos hacia el gran salón. Remus y Charlie intentaban hacer le amibente menos tenso pero no tuvieron éxito.se sentaron todos juntos, ya que no había lugares libres. James miraba a Lily con unos ojos llenos de tristeza que le exigían a la pelirroja que lo escuchara, pero esta lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con odio y enfocar su vista en su plato. Sirius, por el contrario, no miraba a Nat...no quería seguir sufriendo...pero no podía evitarlo...ella siempre seguiría siendo importante para él, aunque el morocho intentaba no demostrarlo en público. Nat cada tanto lo miraba...se esforzaba por recordar...pero era inútil. Pero ella no podía obligarse a enamorarse de él... tenía que surgir solo.

Al terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron a su primera clase: historia de la magia.

El profesor Binns siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre los alumnos: los aburría terriblemente haciendo que la mayoría se durmiera sobre el banco, mientras que otros charlaban y otros, tomaban apuntes intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

Remus se sentó junto a su novia, mientras que James y Sirius se sentaron juntos, en el banco que estaba detrás del de Lily y Nat. En la clase solo se oía el sonido de la voz del profesor y algún que otro ronquido. Lily intentaba concentrarse en sus apuntes pero no podía: siempre aparecía en su mente la imagen de ella y James besándose en un salón de clases vacío...le hacía recordar lo maravillosa que se sentía la lado del morocho...pero de repente, otra imagen hacía que ella olvidara lo anterior: veía a Nat besándose con James...se sentía traicionada, pero no por Nat...sino por James. Él la había engañado, le había dicho que siempre estarían juntos...que la amaba más que a nadie...pero solo fueron palabras vacías. _"seguro se lo dijo a todas las idiotas que salieron con él..." - _pensaba amargamente la pelirroja -_"basta Lily! deja de pensar en él...no te tiene que seguir lastimando...tienes que demostrarle que eres más fuerte .que no lo extrañas...que no lo necesitas"_- y con este pensamiento falsamente alentador, la muchacha continuó escribiendo en su pergamino.

"_tengo que lograr que me escuche...voy a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarla" _pensaba James mientras que Sirius dormía profundamente a su lado. Tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, luego se puso de pie simulando que iba a preguntarle algo al señor binns, y al pasar al lado del banco de Lily, tiró algunos pergaminos de ella al suelo haciendolo parecer un accidente.

-Potter quiere por favor sentarse y continuar escuchando la maravillosa e interesante historia de la revelión de los centauros?-le dijo de mala gana el profesor.

-si profesor, lo lamento-dijo James mientras recogía los pergaminos de Lily y colocaba dentro de ellos un trozo de pergamino traspapelado. Lily también se había agachado a recoger sus cosas, y al hacerlo, se encontró con la mirada de James. Lily pudo ver que los ojos del morocho tenían una expresión triste a diferencia de la mirada divertida que el chico tenía antes...cuando estaban juntos. Lily logró apartar su vista de la de él, pero luego los dedos de ambos se tocaron al intentar recoger un mismo pergamino. El muchacho le tomó la mano, y le susurró: -por favor Lily...tienes que escucharme...dame la oportunidad- La pelirroja logró armarse de valor, y le respondió con un tono frío:-te di varias oportunidades y las perdiste todas...-al terminar, se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. James sentía como si su alma hubiera sido desgarrada pedazo a pedazo. "_me vas a escuchar Lily...se que lo harás...no me rindo tan fácil "_pensó optimista James aunque en realidad estaba muy dolido, y tomó asiento.

Lily intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que encontró sobre los demás pergaminos un trozo de ellos doblado. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo:

Lily,

Dame la oportunidad de explicarte por favor, si después de hacerlo quieres que me aleje de tu vida para siempre lo haré sin dudar, sabiendo que intenté recuperarte para hacerte feliz.

James

Al terminar, Lily arrugó el papel y sabiendo que James la observaba, lo arrojó a un lado y continuó escribiendo. No iba a dejar que el la persuadiera de esa manera...había visto todo lo ocurrido y había oído todo lo que quería oír. Mientras Nat giraba sobre si misma para mirar al morocho de ojos azules que dormía profundamente. Parecía un niño pequeño, lo que causó que la rubia sonriera.

-la clase terminó-dijo el profesor. Todos se levantaron para ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Lily se dirigió muy rápido hacia la salida, pero James le interceptó el paso:

-vas a escucharme o no?-

-no tengo nada que escuchar-el salón había quedado vacío, estaban solos.

-si, tienes mucho que escuchar. Nat tuvo su oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, yo también merezco una-el tono de el muchacho era firme y decidido. Lily sabía que James estaba pidiendo algo justo, pero ella decidió evadir la proposición:

-dejame pasar, Potter-

-no hasta que me escuches- mientras discutían, Lily iba desplazándose para encontrar una salida, pero James también se desplazaba para no dejarla ir ;hasta que Lily, quedó contra una pared. James colocó sus brazos sobre el muro para impedirle la salida. Ahora si estaba atrapada.

-si no me dejas ir voy a gritar muy fuerte-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa, al ver que James estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

-grita todo lo que quieras pero a mi me vas a escuchar-James trataba de hablar con un tono decidido, que por cierto le encantaba a Lily. Las miradas de ambos estaban fijas en los ojos del otro.

Sus caras estaban muy cercanas, podían sentir la respiración del otro en la piel. Se acercaron más dejándose llevar por los sentimientos, logrando que sus bocas estuvieran a muy escasos centímetros, pero Lily no iba a dejar que sus impulsos le ganaran a su razón:

-no James...-le dijo mientras lo alejaba empujándole el pecho fuerte dulcemente con la mano.- me lastimaste demasiado y ninguna excusa ni ningún beso va a cambiar el dolor que siento.- al morocho se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no iba a llorar delante de ella.

-dejame ir por favor-le pidió Lily mientras lloraba. Esta vez, el muchacho no la retuvo aunque odiaba verla llorar. Cuando ella se retiró, James se apresuro a llegar a la sala multipropósito y pidió un lugar tranquilo para llorar solo donde nadie lo viera.

Lily corría por el pasillo muy rápido, chocando con quien se le cruzara en el camino. No le importaba, solo quería llegar a su habitación para poder llorar en paz . cuando entró a la sala común, la encontró vacía ya que era horario de clase. Es por eso que sae sentó en uno de los grandes sillones escarlata, y continuó llorando rogando que el dolor que sentía en su pecho terminara.

En la clase, Nat, Charlie, Remus y Sirius notaron la ausencia de James y Lily. Parecía ser una buena señal, pero en realidad todos sentían lo cotrario. Estaban en clase de transformaciones. Charlie se había sentado con Remus a propósito, lo que hacía que obligatoriamente, Sirius se sentara con Nat, ya que no había mas lugares libres.

-temo que debo sentarme aquí johanson, lo lamento-dijo el ojiazul a la rubia cuando se acercó al banco que tenía que compartir con ella. Utilizo un tono triste y en sus ojos se notaba que el muchacho estaba destrozado.

-no hay problema, siéntate Black-le respondió amablemente Nat, la cual había captado la expresión de tristeza del morocho.

La rubia había estado pensando en darle una oportunidad para enamorarla. Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba, odiaba ver a Sirius con esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro. Por eso le susurró en el oído:-puedo después de clases hablar contigo? Debo decirte algo importante.-dijo con tono amable.

-no necesito que me expliques nada, Natha...Johanson-dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos con la misma expresión de dolor que antes.

-pero necesito hablarte por favor-le replicó la muchacha colocando una expresión muy triste en sus ojos y mirandolo de frente haciendo que él no se pudiera negar.

-de acuerdo...-y dicho esto, continuaron preestando atención a la clase,pero con la diferencia de que Sirius tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Al salir del aula, Sirius se detuvo a esperar a Nat contra una pared: se veía muy guapo con el cabello cayéndole sobre la frente de una forma muy sensual y con la túnica desarreglada que hacía que se notara el buen cuerpo que poseía.

. Nat terminó de guardar sus cosas y fue hacia el pasillo para ir al encuentro de Sirius, pero al llegar a donde él se encontraba lo vio besándose con una alumna de Rawenclaw y luego vio como el muchacho la empujaba. No sabía por qué pero sentía unos celos muy profundos, quería lastimar a esa chica que en ese instante estaba besando a Sirius. Ella quería recordarlo, quería darle la oportunidad de enamorarla de nuevo y él encima le hacía eso!!!no lo podía creer.

-BLACK!!ERES UN IDIOTA!-le gritó la rubia.

-ni siquieras sabes lo que sucedió!!-le replicó Sirius.

-celosa johanson??-dijo la alumna de Rawenclaw desde un costado.

-CALLATE SANDY!!-le dijo el morocho con un tono muy duro.

-pero si sabes que me prefieres a mi!!deja de perder el tiempo sufriendo por esta idiota!!-le dijo Sandy.

-vuelves a llamarla idiota y...-decía Sirius hasta que Nat lo interrumpió.

-puedo defenderme sola sabes???!!! Y tú-dijo dirigiendose a Sandy-mirate en el espejo y luego piensa quien es la idiota!!y alejate de él sino quieres que te clave las uñas y te arruine tu feo rostro de muñeca!!- Sandy comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo por el pasillo con dirección haca el baño. Sirius sonreía picaramente a pesar de tener una mirada triste. Le encantaba ver como Nat lo defendía frente a sus fans, como estaba celosa.

-por qué sonries asi Black??-

-por nada...solo que...no importa.-esa escena le recordó al muchacho la época en que eran novios y en la que Nat atacaba a todas las fans que se le acercaban.

-ahora me debes una explicacion!!!ya!-dijo alterada Nat mirandolo a los ojos.

-ahora tu me exiges una??? yo creo que la que me debe una explicación eres tú-dijo el morocho recuperando el tono triste.

Nat parecía de hielo.no podía reaccionar a semejante replica.

-es dif...diferente y lo sabes!!-tartamudeó como defensa.

-es diferente????si, si lo es y sabes por que?? Porque te besaste con mi mejor amigo y no con un desconocido. Lo tuyo fue mucho mas bajo.

-yo pensaba explicarte todo ahora y darte ...un..no importa!!!!!te odiooo!!eres un insensible!!-dijo Nat mientras que sin saber por qué comenzaba a llorar.

-ahora yo soy el insensible!!?? Parece que no recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste cuando te despertaste en la habitación de la enfermería!!-

-yo perdí la memoria por eso dije lo que dije!!!eres un idiota!!!no te mereces el cariño de nadie!!!!-eso fue un golpe muy duro para Sirius. El chico se quedó quieto, sin responder. Luego la miró a los ojos, mientras los de él se humedecían. Nat notó que se había pasado.

-Sirius...lo siento..yo no quise decir eso-dijo Nat acercandose a él.

-no te retractes...alguien como yo no merece cariño y mucho menos amor...-y dicho esto se alejó caminando por el pasillo,mientras Nat lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sirius se dirigía hacia la sala común para poder encerrarse en su habitación. Iba caminando con la cabeza baja muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo detuvo: era dumbledore.

-sirius, necesito que me hagas un favor-la voz del anciano demostraba cierta urgencia-puedes avisarle a Evans que debe venir a mi despacho lo antes posible por favor?-el morocho asntió con la cabeza, mientras el profesor se retiraba rapidamente.

Al llegar a la sala común, Sirius la encontró dormida. Se sentó a su lado y la despertó muy suavemente.

-que sucedió lily?-le preguntó preocupado al notar q habia estado llorando.

-es solo que...-y asi Lily le contó todo lo sucedido con James. Luego Sirius porcedió a contarle lo que pasó con Nat. Lily lo comprendió perfectamente.

-tu te mereces amor!como puedes pensar que no?Eres un chico maravilloso...-

-eres mi amiga solo por eso lo dices...-

-Sirius!la mitad del cOlegio quiere una cita contigo!-le replicó Lily.

-todas, menos la que yo amo...-dijo tristemente mirando el suelo.-pero dejemos de hablar de esto, Lily, por favor...-le suplicó.

En ese instante, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.ninguno de los dos supo el por qué, quizas porque estaban demasiado dolidos,o porque necesitaban descargarse , pero en ese instante se besaron.

Fue un beso corto, aunque correspondido por ambos.

-que fue eso?-se preguntó Lily en voz alta.

-no lo se- respondio avergonzado Sirius. El siempre habia visto a Lily como una amiga,una hermana,nunca habia pensado en ella como algo más.pero ese beso lo Lily se llevaba de maravillas, siemrpe alegre, nunca lo hacia sufrir.tal vez siempre haya estado enamorado de ella. Pero todas estas locas ideas se le fueron de la mente al pensar en Nat...en como habían discutido...peor tambien en como ella se habia puesto al verlo con una de sus fans. La tristeza le embargó el corazón, pero ahí supo que Lily siempre sería solo una hermana para él: que ese beso entre ellos fue una simple confusión, nada más. Él amaba a Nat, pero sentía que la había perdido para siempre.

-lamento esto Lily, prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.-le dijo arrepentido el morocho.

-no te pongas asi, yo tambien me deje llevar por el momento-dijo la pelirroja sonrojada-esto no va a cambiar nada entre tu y yo...ademas ambos sabemos a quienes amamos..no?-

-si..tienes razon...gracias eres una gran amiga Lily-y dicho esto se abrazaron.

" _este beso fue un error de los dos...nos dejamos llevar ...igual me alegra que nada cambie entre nosotros por una estupidez de ambos" _pensaba la pelirroja."ademas ambos sabemos a quienes amamos...el a nat y yo ...aunque no quiera decirlo...amo al idiota de potter..."en ese instante el moreno interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-casi lo olvido...dumbledore te busca..dijo que lo vieras en su despacho..que era urgente-dijo con expresión preocupada Sirius.

-gracias,mejor me voy con el-le respondió Lily. Se sentía asustada, ya que no sabía porque el director la citaba. Pero intentó mostrarse tranquila mientras se despedía de Sirius, porque no quería darle más problemas a su amigo. Cuando llegó a la estatua que conducía a la oficina del director, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago y en su garganta, pero debía si o si enfrentar la situación con valor. Dijo la contraseña y subió por la escalera hasta la puerta de la oficina.


	12. Muertes y desapariciones

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ayy estoyy re felizz!!!!!1º porque tengo varios capítulos ya listos de esta historia**

**2º porque empece otra historia mas pero va a ser un one-shot**

**Y por último porque salió la continuación de uno de mis libros favoritos: El Crepúsculo de Stephanie Meyer…se los recomiendo!!! **

**Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a _thel.black,_ _Karla_, _Nymphadora Tonks, Hermy Evans, marinu8 y Lore-Evans_**

_**Gracias por leer mi fic…me pone muy contenta…**_

_**Buenoo esto es todoo**_

_**Seann felices!!!!**_

Capitulo 12

Pasó la tarde y nadie sabía donde estaba Lily y en consecuencia 5 personas estaban muy nerviosas. La habían buscado en todas las partes luego de las clases pero no habían tenido cuenta una cosa importante que hizo que detuvieran la búsqueda: esa noche había luna llena y Remus se transformaría.

Estaban tan preocupados que no tocaron su comida. Remus estaba nervioso tanto por la luna como por Lily pero su novia lo logró calmar con algunos mimos.

A medianoche, Sirius y James salieron de la sala común con su capa de invisibilidad los dos preocupados por Lily pero sabían que esa noche Remus los necesitaba. Ambos entraron a la casa de los gritos y vieron a su amigo ya transformado y salieron de allí.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato en el parque y luego se dirigieron al bosque prohibido. Cuando se empezaban a internar, el lobo levantó su cabeza y vio a un águila mirando el horizonte. Empezó a olfatear y se dio cuenta quien era pero no quiso llamar su atención. Si estaba así sería por alguna razón. No les avisó a sus amigos pero los otros dos vieron que el lobo se había calmado y tranquilizado.

A la mañana siguiente, James y Sirius fueron a dormir mientras que Remus se quedó en la enfermería. Esa mañana no había amanecido con un gran día soleado sino que estaba nublado y que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover. Charlie había ido a ver como había amanecido su novio y se lo encontró sonriente con el desayuno ya servido en su cama. Lo saludó y se pusieron a comer juntos. Empezaron a hablar y el tema del cual hablaron era Lily ya que ambos estaban muy preocupados por ella.

-Amor no se donde se habrá metido-decía Charlie con cara de resignación- Según Sirius, él le avisó de que tenía que ir a hablar con Dumbledore pero no ha vuelto desde entonces.

-Ya lo sé pero seguramente necesite tiempo para ella igualmente la vi ayer cuando estaba transformado

-REMUS JOHN LUPIN COMO NO ME LO DIJISTE NI BIEN ENTRE A LA ENFERMERÍA-le gritó Charlie

-Pero…

-YO PREOCUPADA TODA LA NOCHE-Charlie dejo de hablar dos minutos-No la habrás mordido verdad?

-CHARLOTTE DARWOOD CREES UQE ESTARIA FELIZ SI LA HUBIERA MORDIDO?-dijo enojado Remus

-No cariño lo sé. Discúlpame es que estoy tan alterada que no se que digo-le dijo Charlie arrepentida-Me perdonas?

-Si Charlie te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a decir de acuerdo?

-Si prometido-para sellar el pacto lo beso muy tiernamente- Dime donde te la encontraste? y como no la atacaste?

-Bueno te acuerdas que Lily me conoce desde que ella fue mi compañera en pociones. Nos hicimos amigos y desde ese día nos hablábamos bastante, por supuesto sin que ustedes y los chicos se enteraran. Fue así que le confié mi secreto. Dime Lily es animaga?

-Espera…si Lily es animaga pero nunca nos dijo la razón por la que se había transformado-dijo Charlie. Se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho su novio y allí reaccionó- Lily es animaga por ti

-Sí. Yo no lo sabía hasta que ella me lo confió pero para esa época los chicos también se habían empezado a transformar. Fue por eso que Lily nunca me acompaño.

-Pero Remus, Lily salía algunas noches al mes-dijo Charlie recordando-Creo que eran los días de Luna llena

-Estas segura? Pues entonces no confiaba mucho en los chicos y ella nos vigilaba. Le preguntaré cuando la vea-dijo Remus terminando su desayuno

-Saldrás hoy?

-Sí. Si quieres espérame afuera y nos vamos juntos

-De acuerdo. Así empezaremos a buscar a Lily pero antes hay que despertar a los chicos y a Nat

-De acuerdo

Remus se terminó de cambiar y junto a Charlie se encontraron con los chicos en la sala común. Pasaron un largo rato sentados charlando y pensando en donde estaría Lily. Fueron a almorzar pero de repente comenzó una tormenta lo que provocó que los 5 salieran corriendo a buscar a Lily porque sabían que la pelirroja sería capaz de quedarse debajo de una tormenta y que no le importara.

Recorrieron todo el castillo de arriba abajo hasta que James miro por una ventana y recordó el lugar favorito de su pelirroja. Salio corriendo en dirección contraria dejando a todos sorprendidos hasta que Sirius se dio cuenta que todo la búsqueda había sido en vano porque habían olvidado que tenían algo para buscarla: el mapa merodeador. Todos le dieron la razón a Sirius y se dirigieron a la sala común a buscarlo.

James había salido corriendo al acordarse donde estaba Lily fue por eso que abrió la puerta principal por donde te podías dirigir a los jardines. Salió y se dirigió hacia el árbol que estaba más cerca del lago sin importarle la tormenta. Y allí la encontró con toda la cara mojada por la lluvia pero también…también la tenía mojada porque había estado llorando

-Lily?-le dijo James

-…

-Lily esta bien?-volvió a preguntar poniéndose delante de ella

-James?

-Lily que sucede? Por que desapareciste?

-James…ellos

-Ellos? Quienes son ellos?-preguntó James

-Ellos murieron-dijo Lily comenzando a llorar de nuevo

-Lily dime quienes son ellos!-le dijo James-

-Mis padres…mis padres murieron-terminó de decir Lily lanzándose a los brazos de James que la abrazaban

James no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Los padres de Lily muertos? Como era eso posible?

-Lily como sabes eso?-le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla

-Dumbledore me lo dijo. Sirius me informó que él me estaba buscando-le respondió

FLASH BACK

Lily llegó a la puerta del director y dijo la contraseña. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta. Escuchó un adelante y entró. Vio a Dumbledore más viejo de lo normal. Tenía ojeras y parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Su oficina estaba igual como la última vez que había estado allí. Fawkes, su fénix, estaba apoyado sobre su percha mirando fijamente a Lily que se sentía cohibida. Era como si él ya supiera lo que el director le iba a decir.

-Señorita Evans por favor siéntese

-Claro Señor-se sentó en una silla que Dumbledore había conjurado-Dígame por que me mando a llamar?

-Lamentablemente es para darte una mala noticia

-Una mala noticia?-Lily empalideció

-Sí. Hubo un ataque de Voldemort a un barrio muggle

-Voldemort? Ese lunático que ataca muggles y quiere la limpieza de sangres?

-Ese mismo. Atacó un barrio muggle, como ya te había dicho, y ese barrio era el tuyo

-EL mio?-preguntó Lily temblando-Hubo muertos?

-Lamentablemente si. Murieron muchos de ellos y entre ellos estaban tus padres

-Mis padres?Mis padres están muertos?

-Lo siento mucho

-Mi hermana como esta?

-Bien. Ella no estaba en la casa en ese momento. Esta esperándote en Londres

-Como puede ser posible?Que buscaba?

-A ti

-A mí?Pero…

-Tú eras la única bruja ese lugar. O te buscaba a ti o nada mas quería matar

-Profesor que debo hacer?

-Lo primero es decidir en que momento quieres irte por lo menos una semana de Hogwarts para ir a ver a tu hermana y acompañarla y luego contarle a tus amigos

-Esta bien Profesor gracias

-Lily, niña, todo estará bien te lo prometo

Lily se levantó y abrió la puerta. No podía ir a la sala común. Necesitaba estar sola. No le importaba nada. Se había acordado que había luna llena pero nada le importaba ya.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, solo se oía a Lily llorar. James la abrazaba con más fuerza. Siempre había tenido la debilidad de que Lily llorara y no podía evitar sentirse triste por su pelirroja.

Estuvieron un largo rato así y no les importo que estuviera lloviendo. Hasta que en un momento Lily le habló

-Que haces aquí James? Por que viniste?

-Porque estaba preocupado por ti. No solo yo sino también tus amigos

-No James, yo no tengo a nadie. Perdí todo

-Lily no digas eso!No digas que no tienes a nadie. Los tienes a los chicos quienes te quieren como una hermana. Las chicas que siempre estuvieron allí contigo. Me tienes a mí

-A ti?

-Si Lily a mí. Nunca me perderás pase lo que pase

-Gracias James de verdad

-De nada pelirroja

En ese momento, se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a sentir esa atracción que sentían cada vez que estaban cerca. Se fueron acercando pero ambos se dieron cuenta que no era el momento adecuado para ello. Fue por eso que se separaron rápidamente.

-Vamos Lily. Vayamos a la sala común. Todos están muy preocupados

-No tengo fuerzas para contarles

-La tendrás. Yo estaré contigo

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Si no nos vamos, te enfermaras y es lo último que quiero

James se levanto y le dio la mano a Lily. Ella se levantó y él pudo verla mucho mejor. Tenía su cabello pelirrojo pegado a su cara, su ropa estaba del mismo modo y se le veían sus curvas y como su pecho subía y bajaba respirando tranquilamente y sus ojos brillaban con la lluvia. Y ella tampoco pudo evitar mirarlo. Él tenía su pelo indomable mojado y con pequeñas gotas que hacía que brillara, sus ropas también estaban pegadas a su cuerpo y se veía irresistible. Ella sabía que el siempre estaría con ella pero con lo que había pasado había dejado de confiar en él y especialmente, había dejado de confiar en ella.

Al verse, sintieron que sus corazones escaparían de su pecho Para poder estar de nuevo con el amor de su vida pero ambos se resistieron nuevamente y se dirigieron al castillo.

Llegaron a la sala común y se encontraron con sus amigos. Ambos venían con las manos entrelazadas, lo cual hizo pensar a sus amigos que eran nuevamente novios pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa.

-LILY!!!!!!-gritaron los cuatro

Las chicas se adelantaron y abrazaron a la pelirroja muy fuertemente por las dudas que ella se quisiera escapar de nuevo. Lily trató de resistir que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas. No quería contarles. No por ser mala amiga sino porque no podía todavía ella misma afrontar el hecho. Luego de las muchachas, Remus y Sirius se acercaron y la abrazaron también. Sirius, al tenerla en sus brazos, le dijo:- Pensé que había perdido a mi hermana.

Esa frase hizo que Lily casi comenzara a llorar y con su mejor sonrisa fingida le sonrió a todos y les dijo:

-Tranquilos estoy bien solo un poco mojada

-Por que no apareciste en estos días?- le preguntó Remus

Lily no supo que contestar. Remus siempre le hacía la pregunta que ella nunca había pensado. Como no se le había ocurrido algo para decirles. Fue por eso que se quedó callada. Las chicas la miraron raramente. Era raro que Lily no tuviera que decir pero los chicos miraron rápidamente a James para ver la respuesta pero el solo estaba mirando a Lily. James esperaba que en cualquier momento Lily se pusiera mal y no pudiera resistir pero sabía que la pelirroja tenía una fuerza increíble y que no haría nada para que su situación se delatara. Por eso mismo les hizo a sus amigos y mirada de "luego les cuento".

-Primero déjenme irme a dar un baño y luego les contare si?-dijo Lily saliendo rápido de la situación.

Se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras y sin mirar atrás, las subió y se metió en su cuarto.

Ni bien Lily desapareció de la vista de sus amigos, ellos hicieron que James se secase y se sentase en uno de los sillones.

-Ahora dinos James…por que Lily esta asi?Que sucedió? Por que venían de la mano? Se amigaron? Son novios?-todas estas preguntas las hizo Sirius rápidamente

-Calma Sirius. Te las contestare todas. Lily esta muy mal chicos. Acaba de recibir una noticia que le cambiara la vida para siempre

-Que noticia James?-preguntó Charlie preocupada

-Los padres de Lily fueron asesinados-todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir-La encontré en su árbol favorito sentada mirando el horizonte. Parecía no importarle la lluvia. Me contó todo pero no cree que sea capaz de contarles a ustedes la verdad- todos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente esperando otra respuesta de James. James, ante esto, se sonrojó-No somos novios. Solo amigos. Eso creo. Vinimos de la mano porque…porque no se

-Trata de no responder amigo-dijo Sirius ya tranquilo

-Bueno lo que sabemos es que apoyaremos a Lily en esto-dijo Nat

-Eso nadie lo va a objetar-dijo Charlie

-Me alegro que ella los tenga y los considere sus amigos-dijo James con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-A ti también te considera su amigo James aunque no lo quiera reconocer y sabe que te tiene siempre a su lado-le dijo Remus

-Es verdad. Yo se que aunque no lo quiera reconocer te quiere-dijo Sirius

-Gracias. Y por favor de esto, ninguna palabra a nadie

Lily volvió a bajar y vio que sus amigos tenían caras raras. Sabía que James les había contado que había pasado. No lo podía culpar. El quería lo mejor para ella.

Desde ese día, la vida de Lily cambió radicalmente. Ya no hablaba tanto, solo contestaba las preguntas que le hacían, se reía pocas veces y con quien sentía que podía hablar libremente era con James. No sabía porque pero sentía que James había vivido esa situación pero no sabía si era cierto. Se habían vuelto amigos con ese silencio que él le daba. Se sentía protegida por él y aunque quisiera negarlo, él hacía que ella lo amara mas todavía y pensara en darle otra oportunidad cuando el se le pidiera. Sabía que sus hermanos también la apoyaban de alguna manera. Sirius siempre trataba de hacerla sonreír y siempre que la veía le decía: Por fin vemos esa bella sonrisa que tienes!. Remus solo guardaba silencio y cada vez que podía la abrazaba. Sus dos amigas también guardaban silencio esperando que ella les contara lo sucedido. Todo esto Lily lo valoraba mucho.

Un día estaba tan triste que se dirigió al lago y se sentó en el árbol. Sabía que James la seguiría. Con su silencio, Lily se sentía tranquila. Y como sabía, James llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Lily que te preocupa?-le preguntó él

-No me preocupa nada

-Claro que sí

-No

-Si

-No

-Por favor reconócelo. Deja de guardar sentimientos-le gritó James

-TU QUE SABES? NO SABES QUE SE SIENTE. SABES QUE SE SIENTE SABER QUE TUS PADRES MURIERON ASESINADOS POR UN MAGO TENEBROSO? SABES LO UQE ES TEMER POR TU VIDA? SABES QUE SE SIENTE CUANDO SABES UQE TARDE O TEMPRANO LO VERAS Y TENDRAS QUE ENFRENTARTE A EL Y RECLAMAR VENGANZA? LO SABES JAMES?-le grito ella

-CLARO QUE LO SE. SE LO QUE SE SIENTE-gritó James casi llorando- MIS ABUELOS MURIERON ASESINADOS POR ÉL. YO ESTOY EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE POR SER UN POTTER Y NO CREER EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando cada uno para otro lado. Ambos sabían que eso les había hecho daño pero habían librado sus sentimientos al fin

-Lo siento- dijo Lily

-Yo también-le dijo él- Pero sabes? Yo lo supere. Sabes como? Yendo a verlos. Me acuerdo que el día del funeral no quería ir. Me dolía mucho verlos allí pero fui. Sabía que tenía que ir. Los vi tan frágiles pero estaban juntos. Ese había sido su pedido. Que si morían los enterraran juntos y así se hizo. Sentí una paz en mi interior. Sabía que habían pasado muchas cosas pero que habían estado juntos hasta el final. Yo me enfrente al reto que el destino me dio.

-Tuviste miedo?No sentiste temor?-le preguntó ella

-Sí, lo tuve pero supe que había sido lo mejor. Si ese suceso había pasado era porque el destino se los había impuesto. Si ellos enfrentaron el suyo, yo podré

-Gracias- le dijo ella

-Por que?-le preguntó él mirándola con una ceja alzada

-Por confiarme esto y por darme la fuerza que necesitaba

-Recuerda: Siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase- le respondió él

-Lo sé. Vamos. Empieza a refrescar y tengo hambre

James y Lily se levantaron y se miraron a los ojos. Con la última confesión sentían que habían sellado un pacto. El de estar siempre juntos pasara lo que pasara. Se fueron acercando despacio por las dudas que el otro se quisiera alejar. James se sentía tan feliz. Hacía rato que no hablaba del tema de sus abuelos y esa pelirroja, su pelirroja, había hecho que todo saliera a la luz. Todo lo que el había estando guardando. Lily sentía una tranquilidad inusual pero una voz en su cabeza resonó diciéndole: "aun no". Ella sabía que si era así era mejor esperar, fue por eso que solo lo abrazo y le dijo al oído:

-Aun no James. No es el momento indicado ni la hora indicada

James comprendió. Si ella lo había dicho era por alguna razón. Confiaba en los instintos de Lily pero con esa frase le había hecho pensar en su significado. Lily le decía que no era el momento pero que lo habría, entonces tenía una oportunidad. No dijo nada, solo calló y asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron al gran salón para la cena. Por primera vez en semanas, sus amigos vieron a Lily con una sonrisa, no muy grande pero importante.

Esa noche, todos se acostaron temprano. Los chicos y Nat porque tenían que entrenar el día siguiente y Charlie solo por acompañarlos.

Lily se quedó sola en la sala común mirando el fuego. Sabía que James tenía razón fue por eso que tomo cuatro pergaminos y escribió algunas líneas. Una carta era para el director, otra era para las chicas, otra para los chicos y la última para James. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y sin hacer ruido preparó sus maletas. Les dejó la carta a las chicas y las miró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cruzó muy rápido las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de sus amigos. Los tres estaban dormidos profundamente. Primero les dejó la carta a Remus y Sirius y le dio a cada uno un beso en la frente. Y al final se dirigió a la cama del medio, a la de James. Lo vio allí tan dulce durmiendo que se arrodilló y le dijo con un susurro:

-Gracias por todo James. Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Recuerda que siempre te querré. Te quiero

Lily vio los labios de James enfrente de ella y no resistió en besarlos. Cuando terminó de besarlos se asustó porque James se había empezado a mover en su cama y lo escucho murmurar: -Yo también Lily.

Luego de esto, Lily sorprendida, le dejo al carta en su mesa de luz y lo volvió a mirar. Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrirla dijo:- Adiós, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Se los prometo.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a los jardines. Eran las 5 de la mañana y el director la estaría esperando en la puerta del colegio. Bajó las escaleras. Se detuvo unos minutos la sala común recordando todo lo que había pasado allí, suspiró y luego se dirigió al cuadro de la dama gorda para irse por algunos días de su hogar.

James, luego del beso de Lily, estaba soñando con ella y no supo como pero estaba soñando que lo besaba. Quiso despertarse y que ese beso durara. Escuchó que alguien decía "nos volveremos a ver pronto. Se los prometo". Finalmente se despertó y vio como una capa se movía mientras se cerraba la puerta. Ahí supo que no había sido un sueño. Que Lily había estado allí. Dio tal gritó que sus dos amigos se despertaron y vieron que James se vestía lo mas rápido posible.

-James que sucede?-preguntó Remus

-Lily se esta yendo de Hogwarts pero primero tengo que confirmarlo. Háganme un favor vayan al cuarto de las chicas y fíjense si esta allí.


	13. Superando las cosas

**Mica se acerca arrastrando los pies y dice: LO SIENTO!!!!!!**

**Hola a todos!!les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber subido el fic todo este tiempo…no hay muchas explicaciones solo que con el colegio y el problema que hubo con la pagina estoy bien en el horno….**

**Les agradezco a los que siguieron leyendo el fic y espero que les guste!!!**

**Prometo subir uno capitulo nuevo dentro de 2 o 3 dias!!!**

**Gracias de nuevo y que lo disfruten!!**

**SEAN FELICES!!!**

Salió corriendo del cuarto para atravesar rápidamente la sala común. Mientras corría pensaba en donde podía estar Lily y como partiría de Hogwarts. La primera idea que se le ocurrió fue que partiría con el expreso. Fue por eso que se dirigió a la puerta principal y allí vio un carruaje y a una persona subir a este. El director estaba despidiendo a alguien. Corrió con una gran velocidad pero cuando él llegó, el carruaje había partido. Vio que el director lo veía con cara rara pero no le respondió sino que simplemente se dio vuelta y se fue a su sala común.

Cuando entró a la sala se dirigió a su cuarto. Allí se encontró a sus amigos caminando de un lado para el otro sin parar. Cuando lo vieron le preguntaron:

-Donde está?

-Se fue- dijo simplemente

-Como que se fue?-James no respondió-James!? James contesta?- decía Sirius pero se dio vuelta para ver lo que veía su amigo. Era un sobre con la caligrafía de Lily

James vio ese sobre y se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Se dirigió a su mesa y lo agarró. Olía al perfume de Lily. Se dio media vuelta y sin hablarle a nadie salió del cuarto.

-Que le sucede?-preguntó Sirius

-Debe ser importante para él. Igualmente nosotros también tenemos una- dijo Remus señalando una carta dirigida para ellos

Sirius se abalanzó a la carta y la abrió sin tener cuidado. Comenzó a leer en vos alta

Queridos hermanos:

Antes que todo….

-Alto! Por que te llama a ti hermano si lo soy yo?

-Porque yo también lo soy-le dijo Remus orgulloso

-Claro que no. Yo soy el único

-Si

-No

-Bueno basta. Sigue leyendo-propuso Remus

_Queridos hermanos: _

_Antes que todo quiero aclarar algo antes de que haya guerra. Sirius los dos son mis hermanos. Remus lo fue mucho antes sin el nombre en sí. Los quiero a los dos como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Remus es mi mejor amigo pero tu siempre serás mi hermano primero (-te lo dije- dijo Sirius). Remus lo siento pero sino estaría insoportable (-Jajajaj-se reía Remus). Le escribo esta carta para despedirme de ustedes. Volveré pronto. Les pido que cuiden a James para que no haga locuras y me venga a buscar._

_Gracias por todo. _

_Los quiere mucho_

_Lily_

-Bueno por lo menos no hará nada malo-dijo Remus

-Nada malo? Nada malo? Tendría que haber esperado para acompañarla!-le respondió Sirius

-Ella tiene que hacerlo sola Canuto

-Pero la habríamos apoyado

-Lo sé pero es su decisión. Espero que las chicas estén bien

Cuando Remus terminó de decir esto, la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a una chica que tenía una cara triste. Charlie traía en sus manos una hoja de papel.

-Chicos, Lily se fue

-Ya lo sabemos-dijo Sirius

-Como lo saben?

-Porque también recibimos una carta de ella-respondió Remus- Podemos ver la tuya

-Claro amor-dijo Charlie y le dio la carta a Remus

_Queridas amigas:_

_Gracias por haber mantenido silencio estos días. Fue de gran apoyo. Les pido que cuiden bien de los chicos. Voy a volver pronto no se preocupen. Tenía que irme._

_Las quiere_

_Lily_

-Bueno solo queda una carta para saber en donde esta-dijo Remus

-Como que queda una carta?-preguntó Charlie

-Le dejó una a James. Creo que la está leyendo en la sala común-dijo Sirius

Sirius tenía razón, James se había refugiado en la sala común y se había sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea. Tenía todavía la carta de Lily en sus manos pero no se animaba a abrirla y no sabía el porque. Tomó aire, la abrió y comenzó a leer

_Querido James:_

_Te quiero agradecer por lo que has hecho por mí durante estos días. Me apoyaste con tu silencio, con tus palabras, con tu fuerza. Tu sabes adonde he ido no es necesario que te lo diga. Tu mismo me lo dijiste. Tengo que enfrentarme a lo que el destino me pone en el camino. No puedo seguir sin hacerlo y no sentir paz en mi misma._

_Te prometo que volveré para tu partido de Quidditch por eso entrena duro. _

_Recuerda: pase lo que pase, este donde este, siempre estaré contigo._

_Te quiere_

_Lily_

James no podía dejar de leer las últimas dos frases. Las palabras de Lily resonaban en su cabeza. "_pase lo que pase, este donde este, siempre estaré contigo. Te quiere. Lily " _Lily lo quería, lo seguía queriendo. Se sentía en las nubes pero sin ella allí no era feliz. Le dolía estar separado de ella pero sabía que ella tenía que pasar esa prueba.

Sirius bajó las escaleras tranquilamente con Remus ya que Charlie había ido a calmar a Nat que armaba sus cosas para ir a buscar a la pelirroja.

-James?-le preguntó Sirius- Estas bien?

-Sí Canuto lo estoy-respondió James

-Seguro?-preguntó esta vez Remus sentándose en el sillón

-Sí. Ella hizo lo mejor. Se que volverá

-Adonde fue?-dijo Sirius

-A enfrentarse que lo que el destino le puso enfrente

Los dos merodeadores pusieron cara de no entender pero vieron que James no estaba preocupado sino que estaba con una cara muy feliz. Trataron de sacarle la carta pero James no se las dejó leer.

-Vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a desayunar para ir luego al campo

-Esta bien Cornamenta- dijeron los dos

Desde ese día, James estuvo muy callado. Era como si esperara algo. Sus amigos no sabían que hacer. Seguía siendo James. El que amaba el quidditch, el que hacía bromas, el que había madurado, el que estaba enamorado de Lily Evans pero todas las tardes lo veían sentado bajo el árbol que estaba enfrente al lago. Ambos sabían que esperaba. Esperaba a Lily.

Un día, luego de las lecciones de la mañana, mientras comían las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dejaron pasar a una persona que llevaba una capa con capucha que cubría su rostro. Esa persona se dirigió hacia la mesa de profesores pero cuando pasó al lado de James, el cual la miraba asombrado y preguntándose quien era, la encapuchada le dirigió una mirada y siguió su camino. James vio en los ojos de esa persona. Eran de un color esmeralda con un brillo especial.

-Lily- susurró. Los únicos que escucharon ese comentario fueron Remus y Sirius.

La encapuchada le dio la mano a Dumbledore y le dijo algunas palabras. Cuando terminó de hablar con él, se bajó la capucha dejando que todo el Gran Comedor viera su cabellera. Su cabellera era pelirroja. Cinco personas del salón se levantaron deprisa y se dirigieron a la persona gritando: Lily!!!!

Lily se dio vuelta y les sonrió. Yendo a abrazarlos también. Primero saludó a las chicas con las que estuvo abrazada 5 minutos, luego con Remus que le dijo algo al oído que hizo que ella le sonriera contenta ya que su amigo había cumplido con lo que le había pedido, Sirius casi mata a Remus para poder abrazarla y luego se corrió para ver la reacción de su mejor amigo y de su "hermana".

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Para ellos pasó una eternidad. Se perdieron en sus ojos.

-Hola James

-Hola Lily

No lo soportaron más y se abrazaron. Sus amigos sonreían felizmente sabiendo en secreto que pasaría dentro de pocos días. Ellos se habían dado cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro ya que James, después de estar varios días sin una sonrisa, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios de felicidad y abrazaba a Lily como si fuera a perderla nuevamente.

Se separaron y James la llevó para que comiera algo y les contara sobre su viaje.

-Cuéntanos Lily adonde fuiste?-preguntó Nat mientras le servía comida

-Al funeral de mis padres-respondió ella tranquilamente

Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos de cómo Lily había dicho esas palabras.

-Tranquilos, el destino puso esto en mi camino y lo superare con el tiempo por eso lo digo de esta manera

-Pero por que no nos dijiste?-preguntó Charlie

-porque me habrían acompañado y quería ir sola

-Te tendríamos que haber acompañado jovencita. Tendremos que hablar seriamente tú y yo-le dijo Sirius con tono autoritario- Estas castigada hasta el próximo mes

-Luego hablaremos Sirius te lo prometo-dijo Lily comiendo-Que novedades hay?

-Pues no hay muchas-dijo Remus- Solo que todo el club de fans de James, cuando supieron que te habías ido, lo querían conquistar a toda costa

-En serio James?

-Sí créeme no fue muy agradable-le respondió este con una sonrisa

-Lo siento tanto-dijo Lily riéndose

Todos esperaron a que Lily terminara de comer y se dirigieron a la sala común para charlar sobre lo que había pasado esos días. En un momento, Lily les dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y se levantó y se fue pero antes para bromear un poco les dijo:

-Tranquilos, no huiré de nuevo.

Lily salió y se dirigió a su árbol favorito. El que estaba enfrente al lago. Se sentó y comenzó a ver el atardecer. Se sentía libre, sentía paz interior. Por fin estaba de vuelta. Se quedó varios minutos mirando el paisaje y escuchó unos pasos. Sabía que él vendría.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo James sentándose a su lado- Como la pasaste?

-Bastante mal los primeros días pero todo se fue aclarando. Fue lo mejor-dijo Lily. Se quedaron varios minutos callados- Bueno cuéntame como fueron tus días

-Desde que te fuiste no pude dejar de pensar en ti y en tu carta-le dijo sin mirarla- Llegué a la puerta cuando te estabas yendo pero no te detuve. Seguiste mi consejo. Pero esos días fueron devastadores.

-Se puede saber el porque?

-porque tuve a todas las chicas atrás mió todo el tiempo y no fue muy agradable

-James Potter diciéndome esto…es sorprendente-dijo Lily riéndose

-No te rías. Cambie este año-le dijo él casi enojado

-Lo sé. Lo siento-se volvieron a quedar callados-Gracias

-Por que me dices gracias?

-Por estar siempre conmigo aunque las cosas entre nosotros estén claras. Por estar conmigo en este momento. Por estar conmigo aunque yo estuviera lejos de aquí-dijo ella

-Te jure que siempre estaría contigo pasará lo que pasará-le respondió él

Se miraron y no resistieron, se volvieron a abrazar. Ese abrazo significaba más que un simple abrazo. Ella sabía que no podía estar separada de él y él sabía lo mismo. Esos días para los dos habían sido caóticos. Sentían que no podían respirar. Se demostraran que cual fuera la situación se querían. Siempre se querrían.

-Yo también te juro, como ya te he escrito, que siempre estaré contigo-le susurró Lily. Para James eso ya significaba demasiado

Se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo. James había reemplazado el lugar de Lily y la tenía entre sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo su cara al lado de la suya. Estaban así para demostrarle al otro que todo estaría bien y que nada sucedería.

Cuando terminó el atardecer se levantaron y cada uno con sus pensamientos fueron caminando hacia la puerta.

-Lily por que volviste tan rápido?-preguntó James

-Por que te prometí que estaría para tu juego de Quidditch y yo no rompo una promesa- le respondió ella sonriéndole

Entraron y fueron a cenar. Cenaron tranquilamente. Todos estaban muy felices. James había vuelto a sonreír y Lily era ella nuevamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Lily se dirigía al despacho del director pero antes de llegar se encontró con un desagradable sorpresa

-Miren la sangre- sucia de Evans ha vuelto

-Por que no te callas Malfoy?

-Nadie me dice que hacer-le contestó él- Menos una sangre sucia como tú

-Vuélveme a decir sangre sucia y no podrás defenderte

-Quieres saber algo?Yo se quien mató a tus padres y lo que más gusto me da es que fueron mis padres los que los torturaron pero el señor oscuro quien los mato

Lily no pudo resistir más. Salió corriendo en dirección a la sala común llorando desconsoladamente. Se fijo la hora. Eran las 12. Nadie estaría allí. Entró y vio que una persona la esperaba. James

-Por que llegas tan tarde?-preguntó él- Por que lloras?

-Solo me entró una basura en el ojo. Tranquilízate-mintió ella

-Estás segura?

-Sí James no te preocupes. Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos mañana

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- le dijo ella y lo abrazó y se fue a su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó bastante tarde fue por eso que se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras pero lo que encontró no le gustó nada.

Remus y Sirius estaban al lado del sillón con alcohol y algodones. Ella se acercó y vio que James estaba herido.

-James que sucedió?

-Chicos me dejan solo con Lily?-preguntó James

-Claro Cornamenta-respondieron los dos. Le dieron el algodón a Lily y ella empezó a curarlo

-Que sucedió?Dime la verdad

-Por que no me dijiste lo de Malfoy?

Lily se puso pálida- No te tienes que preocupar estoy bien

-A mi no me mientas porque mientes muy mal. Fue por el que entraste llorando ayer. Por favor no me vuelvas a mentir si?

-Sí te lo juro-le dijo ella terminándole de curar las heridas- Podrás jugar?

-Claro que sí-le dijo el feliz

El tiempo bastante rápido y así fue que el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba en el Gran Salón sentados revisando unas tácticas antes del partido y varias personas le deseaban suerte.

Esta vez jugaban contra Ravenclaw. Aunque pensaban que era fácil no debían confiarse. Cuando terminaron de ver las tácticas, todo el mundo comenzó a saludarlos y desearles suerte. Las fans de los merodeadores fueron las primeras en ponerse en primera fila para saludarlos.

Remus, cuando vio todo el grupo de chicas, fue rápidamente al lado de su novia y le empezó a hablar y ella, por ser tan bueno, le daba muchos besos como para desearle suerte.

Sirius estaba hablando con unas chicas pero no despegaba la vista de Nat que hablaba con Peter Thomas, el cual le empezaba a caer mal. En ese momento llegó Sandy y Nat vio la cara de espanto de Sirius fue por eso que se acercó, empujó a Sandy haciéndola caer y se puso de puntas de pie y besó a Sirius en la mejilla y le dijo: "Suerte"

James estaba vigilado por la mirada atenta de Lily que estaba molesta por las fans del merodeador. Ella lo había reconocido cuando se habían separado. Lo seguía queriendo y había decidido darle otra oportunidad pero él se comportaba como si no lo quisiera. En realidad se mentía a sí misma porque sabía que el merodeador quería esa oportunidad. Para dejar volar sus pensamientos empezó a leer el libro que tenía al lado. James trataba de que las fans lo dejaran tranquilo para ir con Lily. El de la única que quería un beso de la buena suerte era de Lily. En un momento, todas se distrajeron y allí el fue hasta ella. Le tocó el hombro y le dijo:

-La chica más linda de Hogwarts no me va a decir suerte?

Ella se dio vuelta y le dijo:- No creo que me necesites mucho

-Claro que sí. Sólo quiero que tú me desees suerte

-Esta bien-respondió ella

Se dio vuelta y tomó la cara de James. Él pensaba que iba a recibir un beso en su boca pero Lily solamente le dio un beso en su mejilla cerrando los ojos. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos vio que unos ojos avellanas la veían tiernamente pero se resistió a lanzarse a sus brazos. Fue por eso que se dio vuelta nuevamente enfrente de sus amigos.

La cara de James era imposible de describir ya que estaba en una nube muy alta y se sentía en el cielo.

-Lily tengo un pequeño problema-comenzó a decir sentándose a su lado

-Dime

-La otra mejilla tiene envidia-le dijo poniendo cara triste

-Pues la otra mejilla tendrá su recompensa si su dueño gana el partido-le contestó mirándolo con sus ojos esmeraldas

Para James lo que dijo Lily no era un pedido sino una orden. Fue por eso que luego de lo que dijo la chica llamó a todos los jugadores para ir al vestuario. Ganaría ese partido costara lo que costara.

James dio el discurso y salieron al campo. Le dio la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw y antes de comenzar el partido, vio que una cabellera pelirroja estaba en las gradas, lo cual le dio mucha confianza.

Comenzó el partido y a los 5 minutos Gryffindor iba a la cabeza con 60 puntos, sólo faltaba que James encontrara la snitch.

James la buscaba desesperado y en un momento la vio. Estaba cerca de la grada de Gryffindor. Salió volando a una gran velocidad con más ventaja que el de Ravenclaw. Se acercaba. El no iba a perder el beso de Lily. Solo un poco mas. Lily le iba a dar un beso. Y en un segundo más agarró la snitch haciendo que terminara el partido.

Bajó de la escoba pero no vio a nadie con una cabellera pelirroja. Todos lo fueron a saludar pero no le interesaba nadie. Sus amigos, al ver su cara, le preguntaron que sucedía.

-James que sucede? Acabamos de ganar-le dijo Sirius

-Donde esta Lily?

-No lo sabemos-dijo Remus

En ese momento, Charlie se acercó y besó a su novio con mucha pasión. Se separó de él para poder respirar y que el también lo pudiera hacer

-Felicitaciones chicos

-Charlie donde esta Lily?

-No lo sé. Estaba conmigo pero ahora no se donde está. Por que?

-Por nada- respondió James.

Sabía que ella no le mentiría pero donde estaría. Se puso a pensar en un lugar especial para ellos dos. En donde había comenzado todo. Se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta en que lugar estaba Lily. Se sintió tan idiota. Tomo la escoba y salió volando hacia los jardines. Allí la vio parada con pie en el tronco del árbol. Bajó y la sorprendió.

-Sorpresa-dijo él

-Yo sabía que vendrías

-Viene por mi recompensa-dijo él feliz

-Nada más que por eso?-preguntó ella triste

-No pero primero quiero eso-dijo él como un nene chiquito

-Muy bien- ella se acercó y le besó la otra mejilla. Y se separó-Listo te puedes ir

-Pero no me quiero ir-dijo él- porque yo ahora te quiero dar tu recompensa

-Recompensa? Y eso?-le preguntó sorprendida

-Por ser como eres. Por hacerme esforzar por todo

James se acercó a ella y le comenzó a besar el rostro. Primero su frente, luego sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello y finalmente llegó a un lugar donde no se pudo resistir: su boca. La besó con todo el amor y el cariño que él le tenía. Ella no se opuso a ese beso. Estuvieron largo rato besándose hasta que se separaron

-Lo siento no debí…-comenzó James

-Tranquilo. Yo me he quejado?-le dijo ella- Durante todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, sentía que me faltaba algo. Cuando me fui a mi casa supe que me faltaba. Me faltaba amor. Tu amor. Me sentía tan estúpida. No podía reconocer que te extrañaba pero luego de unos días me di cuenta que te necesitaba, necesitaba que estuvieras allí conmigo apoyándome y protegiéndome como has hecho estos años.

-Lily yo…

-No déjame terminar. Se que no te quise escuchar y que no querrás estar conmigo pero quiero que sepas que te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré

-Lily para. Se que lo que sucedió fue algo que nos marcó pero fue algo que nos puso el destino en nuestro camino para ver que nos amamos. Nunca te deje de amar. Desde el primer día que te vi en el expreso te ame y ahora te sigo amando igual. Nunca pienses que no te quiero porque no es verdad. Yo te amo Lily. Te amé, te amo y te amaré

-Yo también te amo James

Se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar. Se sentía uno nuevamente. Se sentían llenos de vida y ya no sentían que habían perdido una parte importante de ellos. James le tenía agarrada de la cintura a Lily y se dio cuenta que algo se movía en su mano. Se separó y vio la snitch. Se la entregó a Lily que lo miró sin entender.

-Para que siempre recuerdes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo

-Lo juras?-Le preguntó Lily

-Lo juro. Y tú lo juras?

-Lo juro completamente.

Se volvieron a besar creando y sellando un pacto muy importante para sus vidas porque hasta el momento de morir estuvieron juntos y luego de esta también. Habían hecho un pacto que duraría por la eternidad.


	14. Celos

**Hola!!!!**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Estuve medio enferma; tuve problemas en el cole y poca inspiración!!!!**

**Lo siento mucho en serio!!!!**

**Voy a poner dos capitulos para los que esperaron para que yo subiera…**

**Espero que les guste…**

**Sean felices!!!!**

Capitulo 14: Celos

Lily estaba recostada sobre el fuerte pecho de James, mirando el lago. Se sentía muy feliz. Mientras James tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Pensaba en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, y en como, a pesar de haber sufrido tanto esos últimos meses, ahora le parecía estar en la plena felicidad.

-James! ...y Lily! –dijo Remus sacándolos de sus pensamientos, mirando la escena muy contento.

Detrás de él, venía le resto de sus amigos.

Al verlos a todos, Lily comenzó a sonreír, mientras James la miraba y hacía lo mismo.

-ustedes...están juntos otra vez??-preguntó ansiosa Charlie.

-si..-respondió avergonzado pero contento James.

-felicitaciones!!!!!!-les dijo Charlie, mientras abrazaba a Lily.

-ya era hora!-dijo su novio, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a James.

-me alegra que hayan solucionado las cosas!-decía alegremente Nat.

Sirius, no se había acercado al árbol en donde estaban todos sus amigos, se había quedado observando la feliz escena desde un lugar más alejado. A pesar de tener su rostro surcado por la tristeza, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. James notó su ausencia y al verlo lo llamó. El morocho se acercó y les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos. Cuando Nat lo vio, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-por qué no vamos todos a la sala común a festejar?- propuso Remus, a lo que todos asintieron con entusiasmo, excepto Sirius, quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Nat odiaba verlo así, tan triste, pero no podía hacer nada. Él también la había lastimado.

" Y tu lo lastimaste a él" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, la cual Nat prefirió ignorar.

La mañana siguiente, el grupo tuvo que madrugar ya que debían asistir a clases. Al llegar al gran salón, tomaron asiento en la mesa correspondiente a su casa. Todos charlaban animadamente entre sí, excepto Nat y Sirius, quienes se ignoraban. El director los interrumpió al hacer el siguiente anuncio:

-queridos alumnos, buenos días. Lamento interrumpir este fantástico desayuno, pero tengo algo que comunicarles: el día de hoy llegaran a Hogwarts dos estudiantes de Beauxbatons. Se quedarán con nosotros por un mes. Es parte de un proyecto entre los directores de las diferentes academias mágicas.

Quiero que los hagan sentir cómodos, que les brinden la ayuda que necesiten, y que les muestren lo que es la hospitalidad de Hogwarts. Eso es todo, continúen comiendo! Y muy buena suerte en el día de hoy! –dicho esto el Gran Salón recuperó los sonidos que tenía. Todos volvían a sus conversaciones habituales, para dirigirse luego al aula de transformaciones.

La clase transcurría con normalidad, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Cuando la profesora Mcgonagall atendió, dejó pasar a dos jóvenes de unos 17 años. Estos se pararon al frente, y ahí fue cuando la profesora dijo:

-alumnos, estos son los estudiantes de los que Dumbledore habló. Sus nombres son Pierre Dupont y Camille Marceaux. Espero que su estadía aquí en el castillo sea interesante y divertida. Les asignaré un compañero fijo para las diferentes clases. veamos...señorita Marceaux por favor sientese al lado del señor Lupin y usted señor Dupont al lado de la señorita Darkwood. Se sentaran con ellos durante todas las clases. Son ambos alumnos muy responsables y dedicados. Estoy segura que les podrán ayudar en lo que requieran.-

Charlie y Remus se miraron. Estaban sentados juntos, pero ahora con la orden que la profesora había dado debían separarse. Charlie abandonó su asiento y se instaló en el banco que se encontraba detrás del de Remus.

Camille comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del salón, haciendo que muchos de los hombres presentes perdieran el aliento. Era muy bonita. Tenía cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura, que finalizaba con unos bucles casi perfectos, y un par de ojos celestes que casi igualaba al color del cielo. Sus facciones eran muy delicadas y su cuerpo era perfectamente proporcionado. Al ver a Remus quedó muy sorprendida: le parecía extremadamente atractivo, con músculos fuertes y una mirada muy dulce.

-bonjour, puedo sentagme aquí?-dijo dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas a Remus, haciendo que este se sintiera incomodo al ver a la muchacha.

-por supuesto. Soy Remus Lupin, llámame Remus por favor-

-de acuegdo, Rremus- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras tanto Pierre avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba Charlie. Era muy guapo. Tenía un par de ojos verdes que hicieron suspirar a muchas chicas en el aula, un pelo rubio que caía sobre su frente delicadamente, y un cuerpo con músculos fuertes y prominentes. Al llegar y ver a la morocha, utilizó su tono más seductor para hablarle:

-bonjour, madmoiselle. puedo sentarme aquí?- dijo mientras Charlie se ponía muy nerviosa ya que el muchacho la intimidaba. Le parecía muy atractivo pero ella amaba a Remus.

-claro, sientate. Hablas muy bien inglés-dijo Charlie para parecer amistosa

-gracias, me halaga un cumplido de una joven tan hermosa –Charlie solo sonrió y le dijo:

-mi nombre en Charlotte, pero dime Charlie-

Todas las clases transcurrieron sin dificultades. Por supuesto que Charlie extrañaba a Remus y Remus la extrañaba a ella, ya que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a que tenían que acompañar a los extranjeros permanentemente dado que no conocían el castillo. Por eso la finalizar el día escolar, la pareja se reunió en las afueras del castillo para poder estar solos. Charlie había llegado primero, y al ver que su novio no llegaba se dispuso a observar el paisaje que los terrenos del colegio poseían. De repente, Remus la sujetó de la cintura y le susurró al oído:

-me extrañaste? porque yo a ti si..-charlie giró para quedar enfrentada al muchacho, mientras él la sostenía con fuerza y la miraba con dulzura. Ella no dijo nada, solo acercó sus labios a los de él, y los fundió en un beso muy apasionado que duró muchos minutos. De repente una lluvia fuerte comenzó, y la pareja dejo de besarse.

-vamos a dentro no quiero que te enfermes-le dijo Remus, quien tenía el pelo mojado, al igual que su ropa, lo que hacía que luciera muy atractivo, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-mejor no...quedemos aquí...nunca me besaron bajo la lluvia..-dijo riendo pícaramente. Su uniforme también estaba completamente mojado, lo que resaltaba la buena figura que poseía. Remus por supuesto entendió perfectamente; entonces dijo:

-siempre hay una primera vez, no?-y dicho esto volvió a besarla con más intensidad que antes mientras las gotas los mojaban cada vez más.

Remus la tenía apoyada contra un árbol, mientras que la besaba haciéndola sentir fuera de este mundo. Charlie mientras tanto le acariciaba los mechones dorados que caían sobre la frente de su novio. Estaban realmente disfrutando el momento hasta que alguien los interrupió.

-Rremus! Egres tu?-decía Camille, quien al observar la escena se quedó perpleja.

La pareja se separó muy avergonzada.

-que sucede, Camille?-le dijo Remus mientras sostenía a Charlie de la mano.

-yo.., lamento habeg intergumpido-respondió la francesa pareciendo avergonzada.

-no te preocupes, ahora dime que necesitabas?-le dijo en un tono dulce y consolador el muchacho.

-queguia hablag contigo en prrivado.-

Remus miró a Charlie en busca de una respuesta. Ella le dijo con un tono despreocupado y una sonrisa complaciente:

-ve con ella, no hay problema, amor.-

-¿segura?-

-si, en serio. Nos vemos luego.- y dicho esto lo besó en los labios.

-gracias, te amo.. y espero terminar lo que empezamos- dijo el muchacho guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con picardía, a lo que ella respondió sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Charlie caminaba directo hacia el castillo cuando vio que Pierre se dirigía hacia ella.

-Bonjour, Charlie-le dijo con tono preocupado el muchacho mientras se unía a la caminata de la morocha y la cubría con su paraguas- ¿estas bien?-

-claro que estoy bien... pero ¿por qué no debería estarlo?- respondió sorprendida por la pregunta del francés.

-es...que luego de la clase de historia de la magia desapareciste...y luego comenzó esta terrible lluvia..y me preocupé por ti...-le dijo el rubio deteniéndose, logrando que Charlie hiciera lo mismo y lo mirara a los ojos.

-eres muy dulce... gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad- le respondió sonriendo Charlie.

-es un placer para mí... - ante este comentario la muchahca se sonrojó-se que no es de mi invumbencia pero...¿donde has estado?-

-estuve con mi novio...-respondió avergonzada y contenta al mismo tiempo la morocha mientras sonreía.

-ahh...tienes novio..-dijo algo decepcionado el rubio -y dime..¿ te ama?-al decir esto la miró fijo a los ojos.

El color de las mejillas de Charlie aumentó de forma visible. Pierre notó la incomodidad de ella, por eso dijo:

- lo siento..que tonto soy no debí meterme en eso...son asuntos privados...discúlpame-

- no..no tienes por que disculparte- le respondió Charlie colocando una sonrisa- mejor apurémonos a entrar al castillo esta haciendo frío-

-si, tienes razón-le dijo Pierre sonriendo.

Ambos ingresaron al castillo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, charlando animadamente a lo largo del camino.

Mientras tanto, Camille y Remus aún se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts mojandose de pies a cabeza.

-Rremus...yo..lamento habeg intergrrumpido ...-

-no te preocupes...enserio – le dijo sonriéndole mientras se acombada unos cuantos cabellos mojados que caían sobre su frente imposibilitándole la visión.

Camille notó como la camisa mojada resaltaba los músculos del muchacho, al igual que Remus no pudo evitar notar que las ropas húmedas de la muchacha marcaban un cuerpo muy bien definido- ¿dime que querías decirme?-

-solo querrria sabeg si tu puegdes dagme clases parrticulagres de inglés...porque me gustagria pragticarlo más...-y al decir esto se le acercó más al muchacho quedando a unos escasos centímetros de su boca. El corazón de Remus se aceleró y su rostro tomó un tono rojizo.

- claro..n..no tengo problema..solo debo preguntarle a mi novia...-le espondió el merodeador alejándo su boca de la de ella lentamente mientras las gotas mojaban su rostro.

-no veo pogque deberría molestarle a esa chica..-decía Camille con un tono sutilmente seductor.

-no creo que le moleste pero es mi novia...es la mujer que amo y voy a consultarlo con ella..no quiero que se confunda...-dijo con un tono seguro y relajado Remus.

-de acuegdo...avisame cuando sepas la rrespuesta... grracias por todo Rremus-y dicho esto lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó en dirección al castillo.

Remus , sorprendido por la actitud de Camille, decidió ir a su habitación a ducharse y así luego ir a ver a su amada Charlie para pasar un rato juntos y hablar sobre las clases de inglés que él le daría a la francesa.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontró a su novia recostada en un sillón escarlata leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Se le acercó lentamente, y le dijo con un tono seductor y una sonrisa divertida:

-hay un lugar para mi?-

-debería pensarlo-dijo Charlie reconociendo la voz de su novio en un tono divertido y levantándose del sillón y comenzando a jugar con uno de sus dedos sobre el fuerte pecho del muchacho -tal vez si me besas te haga un poco de espacio.

-si me insistes...-y dicho esto, la tomó por la cintura y la besó con mucha intensidad y pasión. Cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron.

Remus estaba sentado en el sillón y Charlie sobre las piernas de él. Ambos se miraban con inmenso cariño, mientras Remus le acariciaba la espalda y hacía que muchos escalofríos recorrieran el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo, Charlie?-dijo el chico maravillado por milésima vez de que ella fuera de él.

-lo que quieras, Remus-dijo sonriente la joven.

-hoy Camille me pidió si podía darle clases de inglés particulares...y solo quería saber si a ti te molestaría que lo hiciera...sabes que no permitiría que nada afecte nuestra relación...-

-molestarme? Por qué habría de hacerlo?...eres muy generoso al ayudarla...a demás se que no quieres arruinar nada entre nosotros porque me quieres..no es asi?-dijo sonriente Charlie

-quererte?eso es muy poco...te amo...-y para corroborar lo dicho la besó más intensamente que la última vez.

-ayy que lindos los amantes !-dijo sarcástico Sirius quien entraba a la sala a buscar unos libros.

La pareja se separó, riendo, mientras Remus decía:

-son celos lo que veo?-

-celos?por favor Lunático...-dijo riendo Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de los merodeadores.

-la extraña, no es cierto?-dijo Charlie

-extrañarla? Ya no puede estar sin ella... –le respondió Remus con un dejo de tristeza al pensar en como se encontraba su amigo.

Al día siguiente, luego de clases, Remus se despidió de Charlie con un beso, y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para encontrarse con Camille. Al llegar, la francesa ya se encontraba allí, guardándole un lugar en una mesa.

-Bonjour, Rremus! –saludó ella alegremente.

-hola Camille! Lista?-dijo simpaticamente Remus.

-pog supuegsto-respondió riendo.

Dicho esto, Remus comenzó a enseñarle, haciendo que leyera en voz lo suficientemente alta para q el la escuchara, diversos libros. Luego se dedicaron a charlar, ya que así Camille ganaría fluidez. Luego de veinte minutos durante los cuales la francesa habló de su vida, esta dijo:

-ya es suficiente de mi...cuentame sogbre ti..-

-¿qué puedo decirte?-dijo riendo intimidado por la pregunta

-lo que quiegras...hablame pog ejemplo de tus amigos...-

-mis amigos son realmente únicos, son muy graciosos y leales y lo son todo para mí...y mi novia por supuesto...ella es muy especial para mi, porque me acepta tal cual soy...me demuestra siempre su cariño...me hace reír mucho...Charlie es muy divertida, sabes? Deberían hablar algún día, seguramente te caería muy bien...todos la adoran...y es a demás hermosa...y besa muy bien...-Remus hablaba y sonreía a la vez. El solo hecho de pensar en Charlie lo hacía sentirse bien.

-ah...ya veo..la quiegues mucho parrece...-dijo con tono indiferente y cansino Camille

-si algo le pasara...no se que haría-

-bueno basta de hablag de ella...cuéntame más de tu vida- Remus accedió mientras, en su mente recordaba como Charlie lo besaba y lo bien que lo hacía sentir.

Mientras tanto, Charlie se encontraba en los terrenos junto con sus amigos. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, pero extrañaba a Remus. Siempre después de clases, iban aunque sea unos pocos minutos, a los terrenos para poder estar un tiempo juntos y a solas. Pero dado que Remus le daba clases aCamille, no podían pasar tiempo juntos, porque el tiempo libre de Remus lo iba a ocupar la francesa desde ahora. Mientras pensaba en todo esto, Lily se acercó a ella.

-en que piensas?-preguntó con tono divertido.

-en Remus...y en que ya no vamos a poder pasar tanto tiempo juntos...-

-es por esas clases verdad?-

-si...igual se que lo hace porque es incapaz de negar su ayuda a quien la necesite...-dijo orgullosa pero a la vez triste Charlie.

-no será que Charlotte Darkwood está celosa ?-dijo picaramente Lily.

-celosa???de quien??-dijo Charlie aumentando su tono de voz.

-de Camille-

-ah te refieres a esa estúpida francesa?? No tendría por que estarlo-dijo Charlie aunque sinceramente ni ella se tragaba lo que acababa de decir.

-no puedo creerlo...celosa de que pasa tiempo a solas con Remus...-dijo riendo Lily.

-Lilian Evans no estoy celosa!!!!! Es solo que no me cae bien Caroline..-dijo con tono enojado la morocha haciendo que la pelirroja riera aún más fuerte.

-jajajaaj se llama Camille..-

-como sea!!!no me importa!! Y no estoy celosa!!-

-si Charlie, si Charlie-dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Lily!!!!-dijo Charlie muy molesta.

-lo siento...jejee...-dijo Lily intentando contener la risa para que su amiga no se enojara más.

Los días transcurrieron, y siempre la rutina de Remus era la misma: cada día después de clases iba a la biblioteca con Camille para ayudarla con su inglés. Extrañaba mucho a Charlie, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar tan poco tiempo con ella. Ni siquiera podía estar con ella durante las clases, dado que estaba obligado a sentarse con Camille, la cual le caía muy bien, pero no era nada comparado con Charlie. Y los fines de semana el estudio se ocupaba de separarlos, ya que cada vez tenían más tareas y más exámenes debido a que se acercaban las fiestas. Se sentía muy mal con respecto a la situación, pero no podía abandonar a Camille, se había comprometido a ayudarla. Es por eso que decidió continuar con las clases,sabía que Charlie lo entendería.

Charlie se mostraba indiferente frente a las fans de Remus quienes comenzaban a decir que el merodeador estaba engañándola con la francesa y que ella era una estúpida por no darse cuenta y perderlo de esa manera. Pero en el fondo, ese rumor logró causarle temor a la morocha. "_¿y si Remus ya no me ama? ¿y si prefiere pasar tiempo con Camille antes que conmigo? "_estos pensamientos atormentaban a la muchacha, pero ella no quería hablarlo con nadie. No quería hacer que Remus se sintiera mal, por su culpa."son tonterías que dicen las fans para molestarme, nada más" se decía a sí misma en un tono poco convincente.

Los exámenes se acercaban, es por eso que las siguientes tardes Charlie prefirió quedarse en la sala común estudiando en vez de ir a divertirse con sus amigos en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Le costaba mucho concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en Remus, y en Camille. Por eso dejó los libros a un lado y se dirigió a la ventana de la sala para observar el paisaje.Se imaginaba como Remus besaba a Camille, como le acariciaba el cabello...como le susurraba al oído palabras dulces...todo de la misma forma que lo hacía con ella. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la morocha.

"basta!! Como puedo pensar así de él?por merlín que tontería..él nunca me haría eso...que me sucede?"se preguntaba a si misma cuando una voz parecida a la de Lily le espondió en su cabeza: "estas celosa...muy celosa".

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la tomó de la cintura.

Ilusionada, giró sobre si misma para ver la cara de Remus pero en vez de eso se encontró con un muchacho rubio de ojos verdes..Pierre.

-te sucede algo?-le dijo preocupado el chico.

-no..nada...estoy bien...-dijo con la voz un poco quebrada Charlie.

-pero..has estado llorando..-la miraba con unos ojos llenos de preocupación mientras la sostenía suavemente por las cintura. Ella no supo que decirle, y como respuesta comenzó a llorar.

-es que..tengo miedo de que Remus no me ame...de que prefiera estar con Camille...-decía mientras de sus preciosos ojos caían gruesas lágrimas.

-no digas eso...¿cómo podría dejar de amar a una chica como tú?eres...graciosa, simpática, extrovertida, muy hermosa también...-en ese momento, Pierre acercó su boca a la de ella...cada vez estaba más cerca, pero de repente Charlie se separó.

-¿qué haces?-le preguntó confundida. Pierre enrojeció.

-yo...lo siento es que no podía resistirme...tu me gustas mucho Charlie..,-no podía creerlo.

-lo siento..pero yo no puedo estar contigo...-

- pero ¿por que? -

-porque yo amo a Remus...y sería incapaz de hacerle daño...-

-olvidate de Remus!..parece que a él no le importa hacerte daño...-

-¿por qué dices eso? No lo conoces..-decía Charlie mientras unas pocas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

-tienes razón..lo siento...-

-esta bien no te preocupes...

-pero..despues de esto..podemos seguir siendo amigos no?-

-por supuesto..-dijo esbozando una debil sonrisa la morocha

-ves?cuando sonries te ves mucho mas linda...-Charlie se ruborizó.-quieres que te ayude a estudiar?-

-bueno...gracias-y dicho esto ambos se sentaron en un sillón de la Sala Común para dedicarse a los libros.

Luego de algunas horas de arduo estudio, Charlie no podía continuar. Estaba cansada y a demás no podía dejar de pensar en Remus. Pierre al notar que la morocha se encontraba con poco ánimo, dijo:

-Charlie,por favor deja de pensar en esas cosas...-

-es que no puedo...es dificil...a demas falta poco para navidad y queria hacerle un regalo especial...-dijo sonrojada y triste a la vez.

-oh..ya veo...te importa mucho ¿no es asi?-dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos.

-si...muchisimo...-dijo ella mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro

-tienes q distraerte...no quiero desilusionarte pero tal vez a él no le preocupas tanto..-dijo mirandola con lástima.

-no..él me quiere..y se preocupa por mi..es que no puede negarse a ningun pedido porque es una muy buena persona que disfruta ayudando al resto...-dijo sonriente mientras otras lágrimas aparecían en su cara.

-por que no vamos a comer algo?ya es hora de cenar-

-esta bien..gracias por todo Pierre-dijo obligandose a sonreír-eres un buen amigo-

-no tienes nada que agradecerme-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el gran salon para compartir la cena con el resto.

Al llegar encontraron a sus amigos sentados en el lugar usual. Cuando Remus vio que Charlie entraba al Gran Salón hablando animadamente con el francés, no pudo evitar sentir una puntada de celos.¿qué hacia Charlie, su novia, con Pierre?.

Cuando la morocha lo vio,no pudo reprimir el impulso de sonreirle. Para su alegría, Remus le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola con profundo cariño. Pero cuando observó mejor el rostro de Charlie,notó que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando.Tenía que saber que le pasaba, no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir. Es por eso que luego de la cena, cuando todos habían entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones y se habían quedado solos, la detuvo en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Charlie, espera un momento-dijo sosteniendola del brazo.

-¿qué pasa amor?-respondió mirandolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

-has estado llorando, ¿que sucedió?-hablaba con tono preocupado.

Charlie se paralizó unos segundos. No sabía que decirle. No podía contarle que estaba celosa de Camille, no quería ponerlo mal. Igual se alegro de que Pierre estuviera equivocado: después de todo si le importaba.

-nada...no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien-dijo regalandole una sonrisa sincera.

-Charlie, por favor, dime... si Pierre te hizo algo juro que ...-el tono era cada vez mas preocupado.

-Remus, enserio, estoy bien...Pierre no me hizo nada-lo interrunpió la chica riendo ante la ocurrencia de su novio-solo somos amigos.

-de acuerdo. Entonces ,¿seguro estás bien?-

-si, lo juro..gracias por preocuparte-respondió sonriente. Remus se sonrojó un poco.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites...a demás, ¿como no voy a preocuparme por mi novia?-y dicho esto, la besó en los labios de una forma dulce y apasionada a la vez. Al separarse, el muchacho dijo:

-será mejor que vayamos a dormir, nos espera un día duro.- se refería a que en la semana siguiente los alumnos de séptimo debían rendir muchos exámenes debido a que se acercaba la navidad.

-si, tienes razón, buenas noches-dijo la morocha mientras lo besaba para luego subir a su habitación.

-buenas noches-dijo sonriente Remus.

Ambos durmieron felices esa noche, sin saber lo que el destino les tenía preparado.


	15. Engaños

Capitulo 15

Diariamente, después de clases, los merodeadores y las chicas iban a los terrenos del colegio con muchos libros. Estudiaban todos juntos para los exámenes. Adoraban hacerlo debajo de un gran árbol cercano al lago donde el estudio transcurría entre risas y diversiones. Realmente la pasaban bien juntos pero siempre

James, Lily, Remus y Charlie debían intentar hacer menos tensa la situación entre Sirius y Nat, lo que les era extremadamente difícil.

Después de una tarde de intenso estudio, las chicas llegaron a su habitación y comenzaron a charlar sobre el largo día que habían pasado. A pesar de haber estado muy ocupadas lo habían disfrutado plenamente, en compañía de los merodeadores. Fue entonces cuando a Charlie se le ocurrió la siguiente idea:

-¿Por qué no vamos el sábado a dar un paseo por Hosmeade? Podríamos decirles a los chicos…- comentó Charlie.

-Es una buena idea- exclamó Lily- necesito despejarme, ya no puedo pasar una tarde más estudiando-

-¿Ustedes están locas?-empezó a gritar Nat- salir con los merodeadores?, ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE YO PUEDO PASAR TODA UNA TARDE CON BLACK?-

-Pero Nat…-empezó a decir Charlie-necesitamos distraernos, además Lily y yo queremos salir con los chicos…-

-Además no tienes porque hablar con Sirius, podes ignorarlo-acotó Lily

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo-terminó Nat- no hay forma de convencerme. Salgan ustedes, yo me quedaré estudiando-.

Diciendo esto abrió su cama y se dispuso a dormir. Lily y Charlie intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto.

A la mañana siguiente Charlie bajó rápidamente al gran salón porque quería encontrarlo a Remus para contarle acerca de la salida. Lo halló en las escaleras y le comentó su idea sobre ir a Hosmeade el sábado para pasar toda la tarde juntos, con sus amigos. Remus se mostró animado pero al mismo tiempo un pensamiento de preocupación cruzó su mente: tendría que decirle a Camille que no le daría más clases.

Una vez de vuelta en la sala común, lunático llamó a sus amigos.

-Canuto, Cornamenta! Estuve hablando con Charlie y me dijo que planeaban ir a Hosmeade el sábado por la tarde. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con ellas- concluyó el muchacho.

-Tienes razón Lunático, no veo la hora de ver a la hermosa Evans. Por mí está bien, avísales que voy- dijo James.

-¿Irá…………porque yo con ella no voy a ningún lado. Ni molestándola me divierto! Siempre tan antipática…todo le molesta- dijo sirius con cara cansina.

-Según me dijo Charlie, irán las tres-concluyó remus-pero vamos amigo, si aquí todos sabemos que mueres por ella, que amas que te grite y se enoje contigo. Aprovecha esta tarde y diviértete con nosotros-.

-Ni soñándolo! Es mi última palabra, NO LA AGUANTO MÁS! ESTOY CANSADO DE SER SIEMPRE EL QUE VA ATRÁS DE ELLA Y SIEMPRE ME RECHACE- explotó el muchacho.

-Si así prefieres…-acotó James encogiéndose de hombros-yo te recomendaría pensarlo dos veces…

Y una vez finalizado el comentario de James los tres merodeadores se dirigieron a las mazmorras para comenzar su clase de pociones, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Por la tarde Remus y Charlie se encontraron en la biblioteca para estudiar. Ella le expresó su preocupación ante la actitud de Nat sobre la salida, con lo cual él le comentó que lo mismo había ocurrido con su amigo Sirius.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer?-preguntó Charlie afligida-yo deseaba pasar una bella tarde entre amigos…

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución-dijo Remus pensativo-tiene que haber una forma…tienen que venir…

Después de un rato de estudio, el muchacho levantó la vista y dijo de repente:

-Podríamos llevarlos engañados, bajo alguna excusa…-comentó sonriente-.

-Pero cómo? Nat no es tonta. No creerá cualquier cosa que le digamos…-dijo la chica preocupada

-Podríamos decirle que Sirius no va…y luego hacer lo mismo con él pero al revés- respondió Remus pícaramente.

-¿y por qué no iría Sirius?o por qué Nat tampoco lo haría?

-Podríamos decir que Sirius se enfermó por haber comido demasiadas ranas de chocolate, y Nat…-

-…y Nat decidió quedarse estudiando porque está muy atrasada- concluyó Charlie-El problema será cómo haremos para que no se de cuenta que Sirius no está realmente enfermo-

-De eso me encargaré yo, ya se me ocurrirá algo-exclamó el merodeador-Ahora hay que poner el plan en marcha. Verás que pasaremos una maravillosa tarde juntos-

-En la cena le comentaré a Nat acerca de Sirius-dijo Charlie felizmente

-Excelente idea-dijo el chico sonriente.

Luego de un largo y profundo beso, salieron juntos de la biblioteca tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a la sala común de Griffindor. Allí cada uno se reencontró con sus respectivos amigos y seguido de una disimulada mirada de complicidad entre la pareja, se dirigieron todos hacia el Gran Salón, hombres y mujeres por separado. Pero camino a la escalera los merodeadores cambiaron su recorrido y doblaron hacia la izquierda, dejando sorprendidas a las chicas, las cuales creían que las seguirían hasta el gran salón.

-Remus, te sientes bien?- perguntó James- te ves muy pálido…

-Creo que comí demasidas ranas de chocolate-exclamó éste, con mala cara

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería- propuso Sirius- permaneceremos allí hasta que te sientas mejor.

Allí estuvieron hasta entrada la noche, momento en el cual, repentinamente, Remus se recuperó completamente. Igualmente el pobre tuvo que aguantar los retos, y peor aún, las medicinas, que le dio madame Ricaurd.

Las muchachas estaban muy sorprendidas por la ausencia de sus amigos en el Gran Salón. Nunca faltaban a la cena. Pasaron toda la noche comiendo en silencio, expectantes a cualquier mínima señal de ellos. Una vez terminada la cena (una forma de decir, ya que ninguna de ellas había probado bocado) Charlie rompió el silencio.

-Me dijo Remus que Sirius está enfermo, creo que por eso no han bajado a cenar-comentó al pasar.

-¿ Qué le ha ocurrido?. Seguramente ha estado fingiendo para molestar a sus amigos- dijo Nat simulando indiferencia.

-Yo no lo creo capaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué se burlaría así de sus amigos?. Lo extraño es que James no me haya comentado nada…-acotó Lily con preocupación.

-Vamos Nat, sabemos que te preocupa su salud, no intentes ocultarlo…-dijo Charlie sarcásticamente

-No es así y lo sabes muy bien-dijo Nat enojada

-Entonces, dado que Sirius no podrá abandonar el castillo, podrás venir con nosotros a Hosmeade-inquirió Charlie

-Por supuesto- respondió Nat algo dubitativa

-No se habla más-exclamó Lily-asunto resuelto.

A la mañana siguiente, Remus se levanto muy temprano. Necesitaba encontrar a Camille para cancelar su clase de la tarde, debido a que no podría asistir porque estaría en Hosmeade con sus amigos. Después de dar vueltas por el castillo durante un largo rato, la encontró en los jardines hablando con Pierre animadamente. Se disculpó y le pidió si era posible que hablaran unos momentos a solas.

- Hola Camille, quisiera hablar contigo un momento-dijo Remus sonriente. Camille saludó a Pierre en un francés muy elegante y lo miró a Remus.

-Bonjour Rremus, ¿que sucede?-

-es solo que quería decirte que no podré darte clases esta tarde porque tengo que estudiar y prepararme para los examenes, ¿sabes?-

-oh, soy una pegdida de tiempo, ¿verdad?-dijo mirandolo con expresión triste.

-No, por favor no pienses eso. Es solo que estos exámenes son muy importantes y quiero estar preparado. -Al ver que Camille amenazaba con ponerse a llorar, añadió:

-igual solo perderemos una clase…yo sé que son muy importantes para ti-dijo Remus con culpa.

-Ega muy necesaguio paga mi teneg la clase de hoy-dijo la chica sollozando-Mañana piegue y yo tenemos una entrevista con el diguegtog pogque quiegue veg como avanzamos con el idioma…

-No te preocupes Camilla intentaré organizarme. Podemos vernos a la hora del almuerzo…y supongo que nadie se molestará si llego un poco más tarde a Hos…a estudiar.

-¿ Hagrías eso por mí?- dijo con una voz inocente y dulce. Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras se obligaba a sonreír.

-Oh Rremus! Erres tan bueno! Merci beaucoup!-y mientras decía esto, le daba un beso en cada mejilla. Luego se despidió de ella, un poco nervioso por la decisión tomada, para dirigirse a desayunar al Gran Salón junto con sus amigos.

-buenos días-dijo Remus seriamente a sus amigos.

-buenos días,¿qué te ocurre?-dijo James mientras comía un trozo de panqueque.

-Se supone que deberías estar contento…hoy vamos a Hosmeade –acotó Sirius.

-No pasa nada-declaró Lunático cansinamente-simplemente quede agotado por los estudios.

Ante esta respuesta, los otros dos merodeadores intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad.

Al ver que las chicas se aproximaban al Gran Salón Remus cambió su cara de preocupación por una de horror.

-Muchachos, ¡por qué no comemos en la sala común?Todavía me faltan arreglar unas cuantas cosas para hoy y ganaríamos más tiempo si comemos allí…

-Pero le prometí a Lily que almorzaríamos juntos y luego darímos un paseo por el jardín antes de irnos…-dijo James.

-Vamos Cornamenta, no te alcanza con pasar toda una tarde con ella?Yo no entiendo como las soportan…A Nat no la puedo tener más de un segundo a mi lado…Mujeres! Siempre gritando quejándose…

-Vayamos rápidamente, a ver si en el camino se cruza con Nat y empieza nuevamente con el discurso-le susurró James a Remus.

Para alivio de Lunático, los merodeadores lograron abandonar el Gran Salón sin ser vistos.

Al mediodía decidieron comer solos en la sala común de Griffindor para luego tomar sus mochilas rápidamente y dirigirse a Hosmeade lo antes posible sin ser vistos por las chicas. Ellas, como de costumbre, almorzaron en el Gran Salón.

Para sorpresa de James y Sirius, antes de terminada su comida, Remus los abandonó bajo pretexto de ir a llevarle unos libros a Camille. Les aconsejó que no lo esperaran ya que era posible que se retrasara. Se encontrarían una hora después en "Las tres escobas". Tanto los muchachos como las muchachas abandonaron el castillo media hora después, siempre por separado, sin imaginar (especialmente Sirius y Nat) que se llevarían una pequeña sorpresa al llegar a destino.

Remus se encontró en una sala vacía con Camille y empezaron sus clases. El merodeador estaba muy nervioso porque no sabía cómo le iba a decir a Camilla que debería irse al poco tiempo, actitud que la chica captó rápidamente e intentó sacar provecho de ella.

-Disculpame Rremus necesito ir al baño- dijo Camilla, con su voz más inocente.

-Puedes ir tranquila-respondió el merodeador- mientras iré preparando la siguiente actividad-.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de la sala, la muchacha fue en busca de su amigo Pierre, el cual se encontraba solo en la biblioteca.

-Piegue, estoy en una sala estudiando con Rremus-contó la chica- pero lo noto muy nervioso, incómodo… crreo que desa irse y no sabe cómo decígmelo. Necesito que hagas algo para manteneglo conmigo-terminó Camilla desesperada.

-No te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora ve con él, no lo dejes solo porque podría ser una buena oportunidad para que se vaya-concluyó Pierre.

Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno para el lado opuesto.

Cuando Camille entró nuevamente a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de ella, Remus tomó coraje y comenzó a hablar:

-Caaamille, perdona pero debo decirte algo-comenzó Remus nervioso-

-Dis moi, ha pasado algo?-preguntó la muchacha vilmente.

-Nnnno, simplemente que debo irme-concluyó-te pido que me perdones, no es mi intención ireme pero debo hacerlo. Tengo…otro compromiso impostergable-dijo finalmente-.

-No hay problema, no entiendo porque no me lo habías dicho antes-respondió Camille muy resuelta-es una pena no podeg continuag con la clase…pero si stás ocupado…

-Vuelvo a pedirte perdón pero debo irme. Igualmente podemos arreglar para encontrarnos otro día…-dijo el chico tímidamente.

-Pog supuesto, ve tranquilo-

Remus se dirigió hacia la puerta pero al intentar abrirla no pudo. Empujó y luego tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había posibilidades: estaba completamente trabada. El merodeador entró rápidamente en pánico ya que estaba llegando la hora que se tenía que encontrar con sus amigos. Venía soñando con aquella tarde desde hacía días y en un instante su sueño se derrumbaba. Además tendría que pensar que explicación les daría a sus amigos de por qué no había ido a Hosmeade, en especial a Charlie, y tendría que admitir que les había mentido y que había seguido dándole clases a Camilla. Esta situación traería dudas, celos y sobretodo peleas. Decidió pedirle ayuda a Camille para abrir la puerta ya que se dio cuenta que sería mejor intentar hacer algo antes que quedarse pensando qué sucedería si pasaba la tarde allí con ella. Después de un largo rato de intentándolo, ambos desistieron ante lo que Camilla propuso retomar los estudios.

Al ver que Remus y James no aparecían Lily decidió ir en su búsqueda ya que había acordado con Cornamenta de encontrarse en Honeydukes. Charlie prefirió quedarse con su otra amiga para calmar sus nervios y esperar a que Lunático las encontrara. Nat propuso emprender el camino hacia las "Tres escobas" para beber una cerveza de manteca.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto James como Sirius comenzaban a impacientarse por la ausencia de Remus, por lo cual Cornamenta decidió ir en busca de Lily mientras que su amigo esperaría a Lunático. Como puede imaginarse, Sirius no aguantó más de diez minutos quieto y sentado en un mismo lugar y comenzó a caminar por las calles del pueblo probando suerte y viendo si le sería posible encontrar a Lunático.

Al poco tiempo de haberse instalado en una mesita apartada del bar, las chicas comenzaron a oír un fuente murmullo femenino que se dirigía hacia la puerta. Al prestar más atención descubrieron que un muchacho bello y con cabellos morochos y largos entraba, el cual estaba siendo acosado por un gran número de mujeres que al parecer, pertenecían al club de fans de dicho muchacho. Ante esta situación, Nat estalló en reproches:

-Charlie! Me habías dicho que Sirius estaba enfermo. ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACE AQUÍ?-preguntó indignada-

-Fffue Lily la que comentó lo de Sirius-dijo Charlie nerviosa-realemnte no me explico porque esta aquí…

-Yo se los advertí no podré soportarlo ni un segundo a mi lado-continuó gritando-yo vine a Hosmeade porque ustedes me prometieron que ÉL no vendría, de lo contrario no las hubiera acompañado-concluyó-.

-Pero Nat…-intentó decir Charlie-cómo podríamos imaginarlo, probablemente se haya curado…

-Por supuesto que está curado. No ves la sonrisita tonta que le dedica a sus fans?. Siempre el mismo arrogante-dijo para sus adentros-.

Después de un breve instante en el cual ambas permanecieron calladas y sin mirarse, Nat se levantó repentinamente de su silla y tomó a su amiga por el brazo, arrastrádola hasta la mesa de al lado, donde se encontraba un grupo de muchachos de Slytherin, entre los cuales estaba Luius Malfoy.

-Hola chicos-dijo Nat arreglándose su corta pollera y bajándose su escote-Somos Nat y Charlie, supongo que ya deben conocernos-continuo con audacia, mirando cada vez más a Sirius, quien se encontraba en el otro extremo del bar-

-Como no íbamos a conocerlas si son las muchachas más atractivas de Howarts-replicó Malfoy con una sonrisa-.

-Sin olvidarnos de Evans-acotó un muchacho de cabello negro y grasiento.

-El problema es la gente con la que se juntan, preciosas-prosiguió Lucius superadamente-. El trio Potter-Black-Lupin las opaca demasiado, no permite que la gente inteligente e interesante se les acerque…-

-No empieces a hablar mal de los merodeadores. Cada vez dejas más al escubiero la envidia que sentís por ellos-dijo Charlie muy nerviosa pero resuelta, mientras que Sirius se acercaba cada vez más, atento a la conversación-.

-Tú eres la muchacha que está saliendo con el licántropo, ¿no es cierto? Por eso lo defiendes tanto-exclamó Malfoy con tono burlón-

-Necesitas lavarte la boca antes de hablar de Remus, Malfoy-respondió Charlie y después de un largo suspiro se dio media vuelta y abandonó el bar-

-¿Opinas igual que ella, linda?-preguntó Lucius desafiante-

-Podríamos vernos aquí mismo a las 6 y te diré qué opino acerca de ti Malfoy-respondió Nat y se dio vuelta para observar a Sirius, el cual ya se encontraba a un metro de la mesa, por lo que había escuchado la última frase dicha por Nat.

-Me encantaría verte hoy por la tarde, espero que cumplas con tu palabra y que no sigas los consejos de tus amiguitos-contestó el muchacho sarcásticamente-

-Me encontrarás aquí a la hora acordada, ahora debo irme con Charlie, está muy afligida-concluyó Nat, despidiéndose del grupo con un sensual movimiento de caderas.

Mientras Charlie se encontraba con Lily y James en Honeydukes y les explicaba lo sucedido con Nat, Remus vivía la situación más incómoda de su vida.

-Rremus, sigo sin entender el texto de Historia de la Magia¿puedes volver a explicarmelo?-dijo Camilla con voz melosa, acercando cada vez más su cara a la del chico.

-Ppppor supuesto-contestó el merodeador corriéndose lo más rápido que pudo-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Howarts posee un encantamiento especial por lo que nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de él. Eso es básicamente lo que dice el texto-explicó pacientemente.

-Eso lo entiendo, pego tengo problemas con el vocabulaguio. Además no puedo pgonunciag coguectamente-dijo Camilla haciéndose la afligida.

-No debes preocuparte por eso, ya irás perfeccionándote-explicó el muchacho con tono tranquilizador-si quieres puedo leer yo el textoen voz alta así escuchas y tratas de asimilar mi pronunciación-propuso.

-Me paguece una excelente idea

Cuando Remus comenzó a leer Camille se abalanzó sobre su espalda, agarrándolo fuertemente con sus brazos. La cara de la chica se encontraba cada vez más próxima a la del merodeador, sin que éste pudiese hacer nada para cambiar de posición ya que la fuerza de la chica y sus nervios se lo impedían. De un momento a otro, la muchacha estampó un beso en los labios del chico, dejándolo perplejo, a lo que él respondió con un salto y una corrida hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo Camille, no podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí-dijo Remus en un nuevo intento de abrir la puerta, que continuaba cerrada.

-Pego qué podemos haceg?-respondió la muchacha dando un suspiro-Debemos espegag hasta que alguien nos vea-

Ante esta respuesta, con un sentimiento de culpa que le carcomía el pensamiento y admitiendo que la puerta no cedía, Remus continuó con la lectura del aburridísimo manual de Historia de la Magia para estudiantes avanzados, nivel 7, sentándose lo más alejado posible de su compañera y haciendo como s nada hubiese ocurrido.

Diez minutos después de la llegada de Charlie, apareció Nat en Honeydukes, justo para observar el llento de su amiga y para escuchar el desesperado discurso que les recitaba a Lily y a James.

-Nat ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó Lily-Mira el estado de Charlie…

-Nada-respondió la chica-simplemente estuve hablando un poco con los muchachos de Slytherin…

-¿Te parece que hablar con los muchachos de Slytherin no es hacer nada?-intervinó James un poco exaltado-Son nuestros enemigos, Nat. Ya sabes como son, siempre molestando, insultándo y encima practican las artes oscuras…

-Eso no puedes probarlo-atacó Nat-además no son mejores que ustedes. "Los merodeadores", un trío de arrogantes que circulan por los pasillos del colegio creyéndose los mejores y los más bellos.¿Quiénes son ustedes para impedirme conocer gente nueva?

-Somos tus amigos, además no te estamos impidiendo que conozcas gente…pero justo con ellos, con Malfoy y Snape, los enemigos de los chicos, nuestros amigos. Nunca pensé que tuvieras la necesidad de conocer gente nueva, creí que te divertías con nosotros…-dijo Lily con voz entrecortada.

-Cuentales Nat que planeas salir con Malfoy-exclamó repentinamente Charlie, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué vas a salir con quién?-repitieron Lily y James al unísono.

-Sí saldré con Lucius esta tarde-respondió Nat desafiante-No entiendo por qué se asombran, no estoy de novia ni comprometida con nadie, no sé cuál es el problema…

-Y Sirius-dijo el merodeador-pensé que tenías algo con él…

-Con ése nunca tuve nada y tampoco tendré-diciendo esto dio media vuelta y abandonó Honeydukes para ir al encuentro con Lucius.

Al ver que su amiga se iba muy ofendida, Charlie volvió a estallar en lágrimas:

-Charlie, ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

-No debes afligirte por Nat, es una tonta. Si decide salir con malfoy es su problema…no debemos preocuparnos-comentó James enojado.

-No es solo Nat, también estoy preocupada por Remus. No lo vi en Hosmeade y prometió que vendría. Habíamos organizado juntos esta salida…-dijo Charlie entre lágrimas.

-Es verdad, a mi también me sorprende su ausencia-comentó Cornamenta-estaba muy contento con esta salida.Pero ahora que pienso lo noté muy extraño hoy, se levantó muy temprano a la mañana y no nos dijo para qué y después durante el desayuno estuvo un poco cabizbajo. Durante el almuerzo salió corriendo para darle unos libros a Camille y nos dijo que nos encontraría en Hosmeade-.

-¿A Camille?-repitió la chica.

-Sí supongo que será porque no le iba a dar más clases…

-¿Y si le ocurrió algo?-dijo Charlie con preocupación.

En ese instante llegó entró un muchacho corriendo que al ver a los chicos suspiró aliviado y con un acento francés dijo:

-Charlie! He estado buscándote, qué suerte que pude encontrarte-dijo Pierre entre jadeos.

-¿Pasó algo?¿Por qué me buscabas con tanta urgencia?-preguntó Charlie asustada.

-La profesora Mc Gonagall me ha pedido que te busque lo más rápido posible. Me ha dicho que tenía que hablar un asunto muy serio contigo. Tienes que acudir al castillo lo más rápido posible-concluyó el muchacho.

-¿Sabes si ese asunto tiene que ver con Remus? No lo he visto en todo el día y estoy muy preocupada…-

-Realmente no lo sé, pero debemos apresurarnos. Noté a la profesora un tanto alterada-

-Te acompañaremos-dijo Lily

-No es necesario-la interrumpió el francés-yo puedo hacerlo. Sigan disfrutando de esta hermosa tarde.

Y diciendo esto, Charlie y Pierre salieron hacia el castillo.

En una mesa de Las Tres Escobas estaba sentando un chico rubio de cabellos lacios. A su lado se encontraba Sirius con una chica de pequeña estatura, delgada y de cabellos rojizos, la cual, al parecer se encontraba muy exaltada por encontrarse en ese lugar y con ese muchacho.

De repente la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella ingresó Nat, la cual bordeó todas las mesas, especialmente la de Sirius, y se dirigió muy sensualmente a la que se encontraba sentado Lucius. Se saludaron con un largo beso, el cual dejó paralizado a Canuto y embobado por toda la tarde, y luego la chica comentó:

-Cumplo con mi palabra, no sé si lo has notado Malfoy-

-Pude comprobarlo hace unos pocos segundos-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-no pensé que fueras tan valiente-

-Pues ahora lo sabes-y al terminar su frase volvió a besar al muchacho.

Sirius, quien contemplaba muy atentamente la escena, tomó el mentón de su chica y muy suavemente acercó su cara a la suya. Con un leve movimiento apoyó sus labios en los de ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Nat también observaba a la pareja de al lado, por lo que ambos pasaron toda la tarde besando a sus respectivas parejas para darle celos a sus verdaderos amores, creando un sentimiento de odio cada vez mayor.

Al llegar a Howarts Pierre llevó a Charlie a una sala que al parecer estaba vacía donde supuestamente la esperaría la profesora Mc Gonagall. Con un movimiento de varita el muchacho abrió la puerta y para asombro de la chica, ambos se encontraron con Remus y Camille.

-Remus!-exclamó casi gritando.

-Charlie-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Remus.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?Habías dicho que te encontrarías con nostros en Hosmeade y te quedaste con ELLA!-dijo la chica ahora sí gritando.

-No Charlie no es lo que piensas…-respondió Lunático sin saber que decir.

-¿No es lo que pienso? Lo único que sé es que has preferido quedarte con ella antes que salir con tu novia, si que eso me consideras, y tus amigos. La debes querer mucho por lo que veo-terminó la muchacha.

-Sabes que todo lo que has dicho no es verdad. Por supuesto que te considero mi novia y vos y mis amigos son lo más importante que tengo-dijo el chico nervioso-Lo que ocurrió es que vine a traerle unos libros a Camilla y nos quedamos encerrados, ella puede confirmártelo.

-Es ciegto-acotó la francesa.

-¿Y cómo es que Pierre pudo abrir perfectamente la puerta?. Te pido que no uses excusas para tratar de evitar los problemas. Hacete cargo de tus actos!-exclamó Charlie enojada.

-No estoy usando excusas-respondió Remus, comenzando a subir su tono de voz- ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarte por qué Pierre pudo abrir la puerta y nosotros no?

-Realmente no porque confió en él-

-¡y en mí no confias!-exclamó Lunático decepcionado.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que estuviste todo una tarde encerrado en una sala con una chica estando de novio-dijo Charlie aparentando estar más calmada.

-Si eso es lo que piensas…creí que eras distinta, que eras una persona comprensiva-

-Yo también pensaba que eras distinto. Lo único que quiero es poder entender esta citación pero no logras aclarármela.¿Cómo puede ser que nadie los haya escuchado?¿Cómo pudieron quedarse encerrados en una sala que nunca se usa?-

-No sé cómo ocurrió, lo único que puedo decirte es que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca te engañaría porque te amo-

-Sólo respóndeme esta pregunta: ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes?¿se han besado?-indagó la muchacha nerviosa.

Ante el silencio del merodeador, el cual miraba el suelo sin poder emitir sonido, Charlie decidió abandonar la sala, llorando por segunda vez en el día. Pierre decidió seguirla, dejando solos a Remus y a Camille y un ambiente tenso y silencioso.

-Charlie, ¿me crees que no he tenido nada que ver en este asunto?-preguntó Pierre con inocencia. No debes preocuparte por Remus, él no te merece. Eres una muchacha bella y encontrarás otra persona que te quiera y te haga felíz, sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor.

-Pierre, perdoname pero desearía estar sola. Necesito pensar en lo que ha ocurrido. Igual gracias por intentar consolarme-respondió Charlie con una sonrisa fingida y se dirigió a su habitación.

En un día la vida de los merodeadores y de las chicas había cambiado por completo.

Charlie pasaba sus horas libres encerrada en la sala común estudiando y Remus hacía lo mismo pero en la biblioteca para no encontrarse con su ex novia. Además vivía evitando a Camille, quien le seguía insistiendo que continuaran con las clases. Los pocos momentos que Charlie pasaba fuera de su habitación lo hacía en la sala común, conversando con Pierre, quien ahora se había transformado en su nuevo confidente.

La relación entre Lily y James seguía bien, pasaban sus tardes libres en el lago o en los jardines tratando de olvidar los estudios y los conflictos entre sus amigos, aunque siempre intentaban buscar alguna solución para este último problema.

Nat había empezado a salir con Malfoy y pasaba todas sus tardes libres con él y con los muchachos de Slytherin. Sirius que no soportaba la relación entre éstos últimos, se aprovechaba de las chicas que conformaban su club de fans y las invitaba a pasar una tarde en los jardines con él para darle celos a Nat. De esta forma se sucedieron las tardes de la siguiente semana en Howarts hasta que en una la rutina se rompió. Sirius se encontraba a un metro de la pareja, besándose con una de sus fans mientras Nat escuchaba aburrida lo que Lucius contaba pero a su vez mirando atentamente a Canuto, cuando Malfoy rompió la escena diciendo:

-Black, ¿qué haces acá? Hace una semana que nos venís siguiendo. Estoy cansado de verte siempre al lado nuestro-

-¿Acaso compraste el jardín, Malfoy?¡o es que te molesta que tu noviecita me preste más atención a mi que a vos?-replicó Sirius con descaro.

-Yo estoy perfectamente tranquilo porque Nat está a mi lado y tú tienes que estar con ese grupito de fans que te persiguen por todo el colegio. No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro-contestó Lucius riéndose y provocando la risa de todo su grupo.

Ante esta situación, Sirius soltó a su chica, se paró y fue contra Malfoy. Al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, Nat rogó a Lucius que ignorara la situación y que no creara conflictos.

-Lucius, no le hagas caso, simplemente reacciona así porque no soporta que se rían de él. No puede aguantar no ser quien tiene razón. Siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención- dijo una Nat indignada.

-No es cierto, no quiero llamar la atención-saltó un Sirius muy alterado-es simplemente que parece que vos y Malfoy compraron los jardines de Howarts…¿Acaso nadie puede sentarse al lado de la "felíz pareja"? Perdón, no lo sabía, la próxima vez me fijaré mejor donde me siento-continuó con tono irónico.

-Vamos Nat-exclamó Lucius, haciendo un gesto con su mano-no vale la pena perder el tiempo con Black. Quédate con tus jardines, te los regalamos!-dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose al chico.

-Cobarde!-exclamó Canuto con todas sus fuerzas.

Con estas últimas palabras, la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio, dejando al merodeador con más bronca que la que tenía al verlos besarse.

Esa misma tarde, Black, Malfoy y su grupo de Slytherin se encontraron en un pasillo desierto.

-Hey, Black-gritó Lucius-¿cómo es eso que soy un cobarde?¿Te atreves a repetirlo otra vez ahora que no está tu amorcito?-lo desafió el muchacho.

-Por supuesto que me atrevo, nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres UN COBARDE-terminó Sirius.

-Miren amigos que valiente que es Black, osa repetir palabras que nunca debería haber pronunciado-dijo Malfoy entre risas-¿te da mucha bronca que sea yo quien este con tu Nat, no?. Es que eres tan arrogante, Black, que se ha cansado de soportarte. Esta harta de ti, no quiere saber nada con ser tu chica. Es por eso que ha buscado a alguien más inteligente y que la comprenda más que tú-concluyó con tono burlón.

-¿Tú la comprendes?-dijo Canuto indignado-si ni siquiera la quieres. Sólo estás con ella para demostrarle a tus amigotes que te has ganado a la chica linda y también para vengarte de mí. Lo que no te das cuenta es que ella está contigo por despecho, para darme celos. Ni siquiera te escucho, es como si hablarás para una pared, Malfoy. Cuando está a tu lado está pensando en mí…-dijo con satisfacción.

En ese instante, Malfoy y sus dos amigos robustos se abalanzaron contra Sirius y lo golpearon Hasta dejarlo en el piso, inconciente.

Unos minutos después, pasaron por allí James y Remus, el cual le contaba a su amigo lo sucedido con Camille y la pelea que había tenido con Charlie. De repente ambos se detuvieron en seco para observar la figura de un muchacho de cabellos largos, lacios y negros, que se hallaba tendida en el suelo.

-Lunático!-exclamó un James nervioso-es Canuto!¿qué pudo haberle ocurrido?

-No lo sé, pero está seriamente golpeado-y diciendo esto, Remus comenzó a golpearle las mejillas a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sirius!¿nos oyes?Somos tus amigos, James y Remus-dijo Cornamenta nerviosa.

-¿Qqqué ha ocurrido?-comenzó a decir Sirius, abriendo los ojos.

-No lo sabemos, te hallamos tendido aquí, todo golpeado ¿quién te ha golpeado?-preguntó Remus.

-Malfoy!-se limitó a responder el merodeador.

-Cínico!-exclamó James muy alterado-hay que avisarle al director o mejor aún, vamos a agarrarlo ahora, tenemos que devolverle esto.

-Cálmate Cornamenta-dijo Remus tranquilamente-no arreglaremos esto a los golpes. Canuto, puedes explicarnos por qué te ha hecho esto.

-Porque le dije la verdad acerca de Nat y no pudo soportarlo-dijo Canuto, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa-pero no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ni siquiera las chicas-aclaró mirando a sus dos amigos.

-De acuerdo-terminó Lunático-pero ahora vamos a acostarnos. Mañana seguiremos hablando.

Y con este comentario inteligente, los merodeadores se dirigieron a la Sala común.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de Griffindor, algo apartados de las chicas, pero no para hablar de Malfoy sino para tratar otro tema.

-Muchachos, estuve pensando que podría invitar a Lily a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en mi casa…ya saben todavía no pudo reponerse por la muerte de sus padres-comentó James.

-Creo que es una excelente idea-exclamó Remus-así no se sentiría tan sola…

Sirius no emitió opinión acerca del asunto, se limitó simplemente a quedarse en silencio y muy serio, actitud muy extraña en él. Sus amigos interpretaron esta respuesta como una consecuencia de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Obviamenete ustedes también están invitados-siguió Cornamenta-quédate tranquilo Canuto, Charlie y Nat no vendrán-le aclaró a su amigo.

-Me encantaría ir pero no puedo porque viajaré a Francia con mis padres-respondió Remus

-Yo preferiría quedarme en el colegio-respondió cortadamente Sirius-no quiero interferir en la pareja-terminó con una sonrisa.

-Pero te quedarás solo-dijo James con un dejo de preocupación-nadie permanece aquí para esta fecha.

-Son solo siete días, no me hará mal estar un poco solo. Me servirá para pensar-intentó convencerlos.

-Si eso prefieres-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros-pero si cambias de opinión sabes que siempre serás recibido en mi casa.

-Lo sé hermanito. Ahora debo irme a terminar una tarea de pociones. Nos vemos en el almuerzo- y agarrando su mochila se dirigió a la sala común.

-Pero si no hay tarea de pociones-comentó Remus confuso.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, las chicas observaban atentamente a los merodeadores.

-Vieron a Sirius, está todo golpeado-comentó Lily.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-preguntó Charlie.

-Pueden preguntarle a James, aunque apuesto a que se dio un golpe andando con su escoba-exclamó Nat con indiferencia.

-Yo no creo que eso haya sido un golpe provocado por una caída de escoba. Más bien pienso que le han pegado-opinó Lily-igual no tengas dudas que se lo preguntaré a James…

-Después cuéntame. Me intriga saber qué le ha pasado a ese tonto-comentó Nat con interés.

-¿no será que te preocupa?-inquirió Charlie.

-SABEN MUY BIEN QUE NO ME PREOCUPA NI ME INTERESA ¿ACASO NO ME VIERON CON LUCIUS? ESTOY SALIENDO CON ÉL-estalló Nat y de un salto se paró y se fue, dejando a las chicas un poco culpables.

Camino a la biblioteca, Nat se cruzó con Malfoy.

-Hola hermosa-saludó el muchacho-¿cómo anduvo tu mañana?

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa Lucius, ¿tú le has pegado a Sirius?-inquirió la chica.

-¿Y si yo lo hubiera hecho qué?-la desafió-no me digas que te importa Black…

-Sabía que tú lo habías hecho. Por lo que veo él no te hizo nada, ¿por qué lo has dejado así?

-Nathalie defiende a su amado Black porque como él está golpeado no puede hacerlo ¿te envió él?-dijo Lucius entre risas.

-No me envió nadie, vine por mi cuenta. Veo que me equivoqué con vos, aquí termina lo nuestro Malfoy-y diciendo esto, la chica continuó camino a la biblioteca dejando al muchacho perplejo.

Durante la cena Lily y James decidieron sentarse juntos, por lo que el resto de sus amigos se vieron obligados a seguirlos. Charlie ocupó un lugar al lado de Sirius y Nat al lado de Remus. Esta disposición no evitó el entrecruzamiento de miradas que se produjo a lo largo de toda la cena. James le comentó a Lily su idea de llevarla a su casa durante la navidad, invitación que la chica aceptó contenta. Todos contaron sus planes para la semana siguiente: Remus, como había dicho a sus amigos, iría a Francia con su familia, Charlie viajaría a los Estados Unidos para visitar a sus abuelos y Nat permanecería en Londres.Sirius repitió con dolor que pasaría la Navidad en Howarts. Luego Nat aprovechó un momento en el que los merodeadores comenzaron a hablar sobre el Quiddich para comentarle a sus amigas la decisión que había tomado acerca de Malfoy y para pedirles perdón.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, sin demasiadas palabras, simplemente con miradas de amor y cariño que tanto los merodeadores como las chicas se dirigían unos a otros.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron muy temprano, ya que debían terminar de acomodar sus cosas y enviar sus baúles para que los empacaran en el tren. Durante el desayuno, Sirius se despidió de sus amigos y una vez que terminaron de comer, se dirigió a la sala común. El resto de los merodeadores y las tres chicas partieron hacia Hosmeade para tomar el tren.

Una vez allí, Lily y James fueron los primeros en subir, seguidos por Remus. Nat había desaparecido un segundo antes, bajo pretexto de ir buscar algo que se había olvidado y que ni sus amigas sabían bien qué era. Lily y James se ubicaron en un asiento y enfrente se sentó Remus, junto a la ventanilla. Charlie permaneció en el andén, a la vista de sus amigos, al parecer esperando a alguien. Pronto se supo quien era ese alguien al que Charlie esperaba.

-Pierre! Has venido a despedirme!-exclamó la chica contenta.

-¿Cómo no iba a despedirme de mi mejor amiga inglesa, de la persona más dulce de todo Howarts?-dijo el francés con tono meloso.

-Me apena que tengas que quedarte en el colegio, solo en el día de Navidad. Si no me fuera de viaje, te hubiera invitado a pasar las fiestas en mi casa-comentó Charlie.

-Muchas gracias por tu invitación. Igualmente no estaré solo. Se queda Camille y ese tal Black, amigo tuyo-continuó.

Al decir esto sonó una chicharra anunciando la pronta partida del expresso. En estos momentos podía observarse un Remus con los celos a flor de piel, observando atentamente la escena por la ventanilla.

-Pierre debo irme. El tren va a partir en cualquier momento. Nos vemos en una semana-concluyó la muchacha.

Y antes de poder pensar lo que hacía, besó profundamente al extranjero justo enfrente de las narices de Remus. El beso no fue más prolongado porque el tiempo no lo permitió pero la dulce escena finaliza con una sonrisa de ambos muchachos y con el apurado ascenso de la chica al tren.

Lily se paró rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió a otro compartimento del tren, cediendo su lugar a un Remus completamente abatido, que necesitaba más que nunca el consuelo de su amigo James.

-Charlie! ¿qué has hecho?-preguntó Lily desencajada.

-Simplemente lo que sentía. No lo pensé-respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tanto que la criticaste a Nat…no puedo creer que hayas hecho lo mismo. No tú Charlie-dijo Lily decepcionada.

-No sé qué decirte amiga-continuó Charlie-sólo que necesitaba hacerlo. Pierre es tan bueno conmigo y después de lo que pasó con Remus…

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito, para darle celos, no es así?-inquirió Lily.

-Puede ser aunque puedo asegurarte que no quiero lastimarlo. Te pido que no hablemos más ni de Pierre ni de Remus. Bastante tengo con lo que acabo de hacer-terminó Charlie.

-¿Has visto a Nat?-preguntó Lily cambiando de tema.

-No, no la he visto subir. Supongo que se habrá quedado hablando con alguien, espero que no con Lucius, o habrá estado buscando eso que se había olvidado. Tal vez se le hizo tarde y subió por otro compartimiento-aventuró Charlie.

-¿Te parece si la buscamos? De paso logras evitar a Remus, espero que James se haga cargo de él…

Después de recorrer el expresso de un lado a otro y de preguntar a toda persona conocida si había visto a Nat, las dos amigas concluyeron que no había subido al tren.


End file.
